Life after Freddy
by Burnbee
Summary: Taking place about a month after "We're sorry Foxy", Mike and Foxy thought their lives couldn't get any crazier, but they were wrong! Frank Fazbear decided to replace Freddy with a girl, Frederica and she, wants Mike. Mike, however, clings desperately to Foxy as they find out life changing news, but this news may not be for the best. rated for language, blood, and sex. Foxy x Mike
1. Chapter 1

Mike yawned softly waking up. he smiled at the familiar snoring that greeted his ears. he looked up at his sleeping lover and chuckled as he drooled. Mike smiled and managed to get out of his arms and headed for a shower. this was a regular schedule for their weekends. Mike got up early, as he was used to it, and showered and ate and other things, while Foxy slept in. Mike quickly dressed and headed for the kitchen. he grabed his cell phone on the way and called up his sister.  
"hey Vada! it's me Mike, I was just calling to see if little man Coda still wants me and Foxy to go trick-or-treating with him tomorrow. alright, call me back. bye." Mike said and hung up. "that's odd... I usually get her she knows my routine..." Mike said.  
"maybe she's sleepin'. ye know, loike a normal person." Foxy's voice drifted to him from the living room. Mike chuckled.  
"good morning Foxy." Mike said, flipping the pancakes. he smiled and leaned back when two familiar arms wrapped around his waist. he noticed Foxy was still wearing his long sleeves. "how are your wrists?" Mike ask softly. he felt Foxy stiffen slightly.  
"they started bleedin' again." Foxy said. Mike frowned.  
"and your ancles?" Mike ask. Foxy nuzzled his neck.  
"almost healed. how are yer injuries healin'?" Foxy ask.  
"they're healin' okay I guess. I have to go get those stitches removed today." Mike said. he felt Foxy's arms tighten around him in a hug.  
"thats good. now ye can finally stop cuttin' yerself on them." Foxy said. Mike nodded.  
"watch your arm or you'll hit it on the stove." Mike said.  
"not the first time." Foxy said. Mike chuckled. it happened at least once or twice a week.  
"yeah, but doesn't make me worry less." Mike replied. Foxy pulled his arms back, until his hands rest on Mike's hips. Mike chuckled softly. Foxy pulled Mike back away from the stove. "Foxy, I'm trying to do something!" Mike laughed.  
"so am I." Foxy replied.  
"wait just a few minutes alright?" Mike ask. Foxy pouted. Mike knew Foxy practically craved physical contact, from the years of being abused, and so Mike was always happy to cuddle and kiss his boyfriend to his hearts content, but Foxy always wanted to cuddle when he was cooking. Mike quickly finished and turned around to face Foxy. he smiled and kissed him. Foxy purred and kissed him back. Mike smiled into the kiss. he never concidered Foxy needy, never complained at him for his clinginess. honestly, it was nice to feel wanted/needed and when Foxy wanted Mike's attention, his kisses were like heaven. he always kissed Mike passionately but when he wanted Mike's attention, they changed it was just like when they made love. Mike wasn't sure what it was exactly that was changing, but he didn't complain. he chuckled softly, feeling Foxy pick him up and put him on the counter so he didn't have to bend over so far. Mike kissed him deeply, wrapping his legs around Foxy's waist to pull him closer. Foxy pulled back and purred. Mike smiled happily and pet his ears. "there see, love is worth the wait huh?" Mike ask as the Pirate melted into his touch and rested his head against Mike's chest. Foxy's tail wagged and he nodded against Mike's chest. Mike always treated Foxt\y's abused ears with care. he knew all of Foxy's horror stories about the things Freddy had done to him for trying to befriend other guards. Foxy's ears were very sensitive and easily hurt, but Mike always managed to fix the problem and make his ears better.  
"mmm." Foxy purred softly. after a few minutes Mike stopped and kissed his head.  
"alright. let's eat the pancakes before they cool and taste nasty." Mike said. Foxy seemed to pout but nodded. they ate and Mike looked at his phone.  
"do you want to go make sure she's okay? she doesn't live too far away." Foxy said. Mike nodded.  
"yeah..." Mike said. Foxy nodded and they got in the car. they headed for Vada's house, and were shocked to see the door wide open. Foxy took the gun from the glove box.  
"stay here." Foxy said. Mike nodded slightly. Foxy went into the house. "Vada! Coda!" Foxy called. a terrified little boy ran and clung to Foxy's leg, covered in blood. Foxy picked him up. "Coda? is any of this blood yers?" Foxy ask. Coda shook his head and buried his face in Foxy's shoulder crying. Foxy frowned and patted his back, going through the house. "Vada! Vada s'Foxy! are ye here!?" Foxy exclaimed. he got no response and decided to follow the blood pattern. "oh shit." Foxy muttered. he ran out to Mike, covered in blood with the little boy trembling in his arms. "call the police! Jeremy's got Vada!" Foxy exclaimed. Mike instantly dialed 911. Foxy laid a towel, which he'd grabed from Mike's trunk, in the seat and put the little boy in it.  
"I-I want Doc." Coda whimpered. Foxy looked at Mike.  
"whose Doc?" Foxy ask.  
"his little stuffed Tiger. it's red and white with the ambulance symbol on it." Mike said, cuddling the child. Foxy nodded and went back in for the toy, not caring about the crime scene. he brought the little boy his toy and some clothes. the police pulled up and looked him over.  
"why are you two all bloody?" the officer, Hank, as his tag said, ask.  
"I went in side to see if everything was okay. Coda ran to me and I gave him to Mike." Foxy explained, pointing to Mike and Coda who sat in the ambulance while Coda was being checked over. Hank nodded.  
"he seems okay, but they'll probably send him to the hospital just in case. you got any idea who would do this?" Hank ask.  
"Jeremy Fitzgerald. he's got a thing for Mike and will do anything to get to 'im." Foxy replied. Hank nodded and went off. Foxy went over to the two. "is he okay?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded.  
"the bloods not his." Mike choked. he didn't want it to be his nephews and he didn't want it to be his sisters, but it had to be someone's. Foxy wrapped his arms around Mike.  
"shhhh it's okay. they'll find her and help her okay?" Foxy ask.  
"b-but what if they're too late?" Mike ask. Foxy shook his head.  
"they won't be. Jeremy wouldn' let her get too hurt or die if he truely loves ye. he knows ye care about her." Foxy said. Mike nodded and sniffled softly.  
"uncle Mike? th-they killed Bucky." Coda said. he teared up and cuddled to his uncle.  
"Bucky?" Foxy ask.  
"his dog. he's a big dog... i-if they killed him, the blood could be his n-not hers..." Mike said to Foxy. Foxy nodded and knelt down.  
"hey Coda. I know that nothing could ever replace Bucky, but would ye loike a new dog? it might help ye feel safer." Foxy said. Coda nodded slightly. "okay." Foxy smiled slightly. Mike nodded at Foxy.  
"we'll take you to get a puppy later okay?" Mike ask. Coda nodded again. Foxy seemed to think a moment then smiled.  
"hey, would ye loike to do somethin' for Bucky to show 'im how much ye love 'im?" Foxy ask. Coda looked up at him and nodded quickly. Foxy smiled. "okay. we'll help ye make somethin' called a memorial. do ye know what that is?" Foxy ask. Coda nodded.  
"we made one for daddy." Coda said. Mike nodded.  
"Coda's father was a soldier. he was killed in a car accident about two years ago." Mike explained. Foxy nodded.  
"mommy says it's how they watch us. how they know we don't for get. mommy says that if someone breaks it, their spirit becomes hurt and they can't watch us anymore." Coda said.  
"well, we'll just 'ave to make sure no one breaks them huh?" Foxy smiled. Coda nodded and cuddled to Mike.  
"uncle Mike, can I get my toys?" Coda ask. Mike shook his head.  
"you can't go back into the house." Mike said. Coda teared up slightly.  
"now hold on there little man, before ye do that. I'll go see if I can get them for ye. which one's do ye want?" Foxy ask. Coda described his favorite toy's and Foxy went for them, followed by Hank to make sure he didn't touch any evidence. Coda's room was completely untouched. Foxy shook his head and opened two suitcases he'd found in Coda's closet. he started by grabbing all the toys Coda had ask for, then he packed other toys, clothes, his tooth brush and tooth paste, his blanket and a few other things. the cop seemed impressed on Foxy's packing skills. he managed to get everything into the suitcases and carried them out. "I packed 'im some extra stuff." Foxy said softly. Mike nodded and watched him put the bags in the trunk.  
"I'm going to ride with him to the hospital." Mike said. Foxy nodded.  
"I'm going to head home and make sure it's locked up tight and get us both some clothes." Foxy said. "he's got clothes in the car too." Foxy added. Mike nodded.  
"alright. be careful. meet you at the hospital." Mike said. Foxy nodded and headed out. Mike cradled Coda all the way to the hospital,where they had to pry the child out of his arms and the toy from the child. Coda cried loudly and faught with the doctors. "stop it! stop it! leave him alone!" Mike exclaimed. he snatched the toy back from the doctor and handed it back to his nephew.  
"sir we need to check him over." a doctor said. Mike glared at the doctor.  
"do it without making him scared then and leave his toy alone." Mike said. the doctor glared but did as Mike said. Foxy came in, dressed and held Coda while Mike got changed. Mike helped the toddler change his clothes and then cradled him again. Foxy held them both.  
"uncle Mike, will they find my mommy?" Coda ask.  
"of course they will." Mike replied. Coda nodded and turned back to the tv show he was watching in the hospital room. Foxy was staling to one of the doctors, about his wrists and getting them rebandaged.  
"uncle Mike, whats marriage?" Coda ask. Mike blinked and looked down.  
"it's when two people who love each other very much decide they want to be with each other the rest of their lives so they go to a church and say some words, called the vowels, and put a ring on the others hand, then they kiss and they're married." Mike explained. Coda paused a moment.  
"incle Mike, who is Foxy?" Coda ask. Mike smiled.  
"Foxy is my boyfriend. that means I love him very much and he loves me." Mike said.  
"are you married?" Coda ask. Mike blushed brightly.  
"we-well no..." Mike replied.  
"if you do get married do will that make him uncle Foxy?" Coda ask. Mike blushed brighter.  
"y-yes it would..." Mike replied.  
"are you going to get married?" Coda ask.  
"I-I don't re-really know..." Mike replied. Coda frowned.  
"but why not? you love each other very very much right?" Coda ask.  
'we-well yes bu-" Mike tried.  
"then you should get married." Coda said. "oh oh! I can marry you!" Coda said. Mike blushed brighter then ever before.  
"th-thats okay Coda. we aren't really ready to do that yet." Mike replied.  
"but why not?" Coda huffed.  
"because, we just met. we want to make sure this is right before we take a big step like that." Mike said.  
"why? it's just words and kisses and rings." Coda said. Mike chuckled softly.  
"your too young to understand buddy." Mike said. "it's a lot more then it seems." Mike said. Coda pouted slightly but turned back to the tv.  
"uncle Mike?" Coda ask.  
"yes?" Mike ask.  
"if you do get married will you have kids for me to play with?" Coda ask. Mike blushed again.  
"probably not kiddo. to have a baby that requires a mommy and a daddy, okay? a man and a women." Mike replied.  
"but why?" Coda ask.  
"because thats just how it works. no more questions watch tv." Mike said. Coda pouted and nodded. he watched his cartoons.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike heart raced in his chest. his mind raced with the questions Coda had asked. he looked down and realized Coda was gone. he looked around and blushed noticing he was with Foxy. Foxy held him while they bandaged his wrists.  
"ouchie. those look like they hurt." Coda said. Foxy nodded.  
"they do." Foxy replied. the child got silent.  
"can I call you uncle Foxy?" Coda ask. Foxy chuckled.  
"I don' see why not." Foxy replied.  
"are you gonna marry uncle Mike?" Coda ask. Foxy blushed brightly while the doctor started laughing.  
"wh-what!? where'd that question come from?" Foxy ask.  
"on Rugrats, they were talking about marriage so I ask uncle Mike what it was." Coda replied. Foxy looked uncomfortable.  
"uh... no... or at least not at this point in time." Foxy replied. Coda huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"thats what uncle Mike said." Coda muttered. Foxy cleared his throat, blushing and pulled out a sucker.  
"here take this and go back to yer uncle Mike." Foxy said. Coda shrugged and nodded taking the sucker and racing back to Mike.  
"kids." the doctor, Wilson, chuckled. "they ask the weirdest questions huh?" Wilson ask. Foxy nodded.  
"they make ye think." Foxy replied. Wilson chuckled and nodded.  
"I've got four of my own, three have kids, and they ask questions like that." Wilson said.  
"what do ye do to keep from crushin' them?" Foxy ask. Wilson looked at him.  
"never had kids before?" Wilson ask. Foxy shook his head. Wilson smiled. "just amuse them. he wants you two to get married, put on a fake wedding and let him marry the two of you." Wilson said. "you aren't really married but the kids satisfied." Wilson said.  
"thanks." Foxy said standing and shaking his hand. Wilson shook his hand and smiled walking off. Foxy walked over and bend down beside Mike. he whispered his plan into Mike's ear and Mike blushed, he turned to Foxy who shrugged.  
"I don't think so Foxy. that sounds a little mean." Mike replied. Foxy nodded.  
"okay." Foxy replied. he sat beside Mike and kissed his neck. Mike smiled and watched Coda. he yawned and walked over to Mike.  
"uncle Mike, can we go home now?" Coda ask. Mike picked him up.  
"I don't know, let's go find out okay?" Mike said. Coda nodded. Foxy waited for him to return. he did like the sound of uncle Foxy. he also like the sound of getting married to Mike, but it was way to early for those questions. "come on Foxy. they released him." Mike said. Foxy nodded and stood up. he took Mike's hand and walked with him.  
"night-night uncle Mike. night-night uncle Foxy." Coda yawned and fell asleep. Foxy smiled at him and kept walking, not noticing the deep blush on Mike's face. Foxy got in the drivers seat while Mike stayed in back holding Coda. Foxy pulled up to a hotel.  
"Foxy?" Mike ask.  
"I'm not risking ye or that little boy's life. I got us a hotel room." Foxy said.  
"how? you don't have a job." Mike said. Foxy smiled sheepishly.  
"actually I do." Foxy replied. Mike seemed shocked.  
"when?" Mike ask. Foxy's ears drooped slightly.  
"w-well I started getting a little lonely when ye went to work so I got a job at a local resturant." Foxy replied. he grabed the suitcases while Mike grabed Coda. Foxy led them up to the hotel room. "I thought it would be a little creepy to sleep with ye with the little guy in the room so I'll take the pull out bed." Foxy said. Mike seemed shocked.  
"are you sure?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded. "well.. if your not comfortable your always welcome up here on the bed." Mike said. Foxy smiled.  
"lad I laid and slept on hard concrete for years." Foxy replied. Mike nodded.  
"I know but I'm just saying." Mike said. he laid the child down on the other bed adn Foxy laid his blanket over him. "you got his blanket for him?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded.  
"I figured he might be more comfortable with familiar items." Foxy replied. Mike nodded and pulled Foxy up onto the bed to cuddle with him. Foxy smiled. "we both know we're gonna cuddle and yer gonna fall asleep on me. " Foxy said, hiding his smile. Mike pouted at him sticking his bottom lip out. Foxy chuckled softly and nuzzled him. Mike hugged him tightly, his tail wagged. Foxy, in a sudden moment of his Fox like quickness, reached out and carefully grabbed his tail. Mike, confused turned his head and looked.  
"huh, guess I can feel that thing." Mike said. they looked at the limp tail. "ca-can you let it go now?" Mike ask. Foxy quickly let it go.  
"sorry." Foxy replied. Mike nodded. Mike's tail quickly curled up behind him.  
"not you, just still uncomfortatble about it..." Mike replied. Foxy nuzzled him gently and held him.  
"m'sorry. didn' mean to make ye uncomfortable." Foxy said. Mike nodded and cuddled closer. a sudden whimpering drew Mike's attention. Mike sat up and walked over to Coda. Foxy watched him as the little boy sat up and started crying. Mike scooped him up and cuddled him.  
"shhhh it's okay buddy." Mike cooed gently. Foxy got up and dug through the cihlds things, bringing him his stuffed animal.  
"Doc!" Coda cried tearfully, clinging to the stuffed tiger and his uncle. Foxy stayed back not knowing what to do. Mike seemed to have it under control. he looked to Foxy.  
"is he okay?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded and looked at his watch. Mike then, in an attempt to sooth him, smiled slightly.  
"hey buddy? still wanna go get that puppy?" Mike ask. Coda calmed down after a few minutes and nodded. they headed out for the adoption center. Foxy, after a rough run in with all the dogs barking, glaring, snarling, or even biting at him, decided to stay in the car. some of the dogs seemed to stare at Mike, who'd hidden his tail and ears. Coda looked around and raced right up to a rusty red, like Foxy's hair, puppy. it was in the back of it's cage and looked lonely.  
"that one!" Coda exclaimed. the cage flew open and Coda reached into his pocket, pulling out the dog biscuit that the front counter gave him, and offered it to the puppy. "come here puppy." Coda said. the puppy looked at him and raced for him. barking and licking at him. Coda laughed. "this one uncle Mike!" Coda exclaimed. Mike smiled and knelt down, petting the puppy.  
"what's his name buddy?" Mike ask.  
"Rusty!" Coda exclaimed. Mike chuckled and paied for the puppy. they brought it out to greet Foxy, who seemed hesitant.  
"it knows I'm not human..." Foxy whispered to Mike. Coda put the puppy down and it charged at Foxy, who yelped and jumped up onto the hood of Mike's car. it had never occured to Mike that maybe they'd thrown some realistic instincts into the animatronics. he never thought that Foxy would be frightened by a dog, and apparently neither had Foxy. Foxes are techincally classified as cats, which are afraid of dogs, Foxy was afraid of little Rusty. Coda cuddled Rusty, climbing into his booster seat in the back of the car. Mike looked at Foxy, who looked hite as a ghost.  
"you okay?" Mike ask softly. Foxy nodded slightly.  
"I don' loike dogs an they don' loike me apparently." Foxy shuttered looking at Mike. Mike frowned but Foxy slid off the car. "let's get going." Foxy said, sliping into the car, jumping slightly when the pup started barking loudly. Foxy flinched at the barks and covered his ears.  
"stop barking Rusty. uncle Foxy doesn't like it!" Coda exclaimed. the puppy nuzzled him, glared and growled at Foxy, then curled up on the childs lap. Foxy shivers slightly.  
"his glares scarier then Bonnie's." Foxy whispered. Mike smiled slightly and took Foxy's hand, calming him slightly. Foxy smiled thankfully at him. they got to the hotel, told them of the dog and headed up stairs. Foxy took the stairs to ovoid the dog. he reached the room at the same time and opened the door. they walked in and sat down on their beds, Coda needing a little help from Mike. Foxy decided to sleep on the bed, as the dog was too small to get up with out help.  
"I love you Rusty." Coda smiled cuddling him. Rusty barked softly and yawned. the two cuddled together and Coda fell asleep.  
"it's starin' at me." Foxy said. Mike chuckled.  
"I'm sure it's-" Mike started rolling over. "oh shit it is." Mike said. Rusty was glaing at Foxy, who whimpered slightly. Mike pets his ear soothingly and looked at the dog. "stop it Rusty. he's harmless." Mike glared. Rusty growled softly and nuzzled Coda, falling asleep. Foxy growled softly at Mike.  
"m'not." Foxy pouted. Mike smiled and kisses his nose.  
"you are to me." Mike smiled. he stretched and yawned. he cuddled to Foxy's chest and wrapped his tail around him. Foxy smiled and did the same with his own tail.  
"sleep tight Mikey." Foxy said kissing his head. Mike snored softly in response and Foxy smiled. he kissed Mike's head, checked on Coda, then fell asleep with Mike still cuddled to his chest.  
*next morning*  
Mike woke to something on his face. confused, he opened his eye's and chuckled. he moved Foxy's hair off his face and kissed the pirate's head. Foxy muttered something softly and held Mike tighter. Mike smiled and looked around. Coda and Rusty were still asleep on the other bed. he smiled then looked around to see what had woke him. he didn't see anything but a loud smack from the other room made him jump.  
"what the hell?" Mike muttered softly. he could hear crying. he managed to free himself from Foxy's hold. Foxy muttered to himself and nuzzled a pillow. Mike pressed an ear to a wall, worried someone was in danger. he sighed in relief when he realized it was just the tv. he went to lay back on the bed but noticed Foxy had stolen his spot, and his pillow, in his sleep. Mike chuckled softly and layd behind him. curling around Foxy. he smiled and nuzzled Foxy's neck. the Pirate purred and yawned softly, but didn't wake. Mike hadn't realized how cold Foxy was, normally being warm inside Foxy's arms and pulled to his warm chest, but the thinner man was like ice. Mike realized he was about as cold as the pizzeria and frowned. over the years Foxy had probably grown used to behing that cold, but for a human, it could make him sick. Mike pulled the blankets tight around them and pulled Foxy closer. Foxy seemed to melt into the heat and purred, cuddling closer. he rolled over and cuddled to Mike's chest, nuzzling it. Mike smiled seeing his golden yellow eye's slowly open. "good morning." Mike said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

"mornin'." Foxy muttered. he stretched and popped his back.  
"do you realize how cold your skin is?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded.  
"yeah, been loike that since the ice bath... I think it's tryin' to figure out the proper heat and it's failin'." Foxy replied. he shivered slightly.  
"would you like a jacket?" Mike ask. Foxy shook his head.  
"I'll be fine." Foxy replied. they way they were both laying, Mike's shirt had rose up slightly. Foxy purred softly and nuzzled the bare skin with his nose. Mike shivered slightly at his cold nose and smiled. he pulled Foxy into a chaste kiss.  
"go shower. see if you can warm yourself up that way." Mike said. Foxy nodded and stood heading for a shower. he stopped in the bathroom doorway.  
"u-uh... Mike? did we let 'im get two dogs yesterday?" Foxy ask. Mike shook his head walking over.  
"no why?" Mike ask. he looked in and saw the giant angry Rottweiler. "oh... thats why..." Mike said softly. Foxy swallowed hard as it stood. "no sudden movements... m-maybe it just got left here by accident..." Mike said. the dog growled dangerously. "Foxy..." Mike said.  
"yes Mike?" Foxy ask, not turning away from the dog.  
"close the door." Mike said. the dog began to run at them. "close the door!" Mike exclaimed. Foxy slammed the door shut and leaned on it, hoping to hold it shut as it opened outward. he yelpped slightly feeling the dog slame against it.  
"get them out of here before they get 'urt!" Foxy exclaimed to Mike, who was on the phone with animal control. Mike nodded and scooped up his nephew and Rusty, running them off. Foxy yelpped falling over as the dog burst through the door. he scrambled back looking for a weapon, anything. "n-nice doggie..." Foxy said nervously, sweating. the dog growled and prepaired to charge. Foxy gulped and scrambled under it when it when it jumped he quickly ran out of the room. several people were in the hall. "n-no! dangerous dog! get back in yer rooms!" Foxy warned. they all scrambled into the rooms as the dog burst out and jumped at Foxy. Foxy quickly put up his arm to protect himself, thankfully it was his metal arm. the dog couldn't sink it's teeth into that. Foxy kicked the dog off and finally managed to grab himself a weapon, but his mechanical arm suddenly dropped the weapon.  
"uncle Mike? where's uncle Foxy?" Coda ask. Mike gave a reassuring look.  
"h-he'll be okay..." Mike replied. the animal control quickly got there.  
"someone call an ambulance!" someone shouted. Mike's heart sank, untill he heard the voice of his lover.  
"I'm fine! damn thing jus' bit me!" Foxy exclaimed. he limped out is pants torn and his metal arm hanging limply by his side, he was holding a wound on his leg closed with his torn pants. "I hope ye still got that repair manual." Foxy said. Mike hugged him tightly, along with Coda. "o-ouch! e-easy on me arm." Foxy winced. Mike stepped back.  
"s-sorry. when I heard them say call an ambulance I thought the worst." Mike said. Foxy kissed his head. he smiled down at Coda.  
"alright now kiddo. yer gonna 'ave to let ol' Foxy go so he can go get patched up." Foxy said. Coda shook his head.  
"no!" the four year old cried. Mike shook his head.  
"can you walk with him?" Mike ask slightly.  
"I don' know if I can. he's huggin' the hug leg." Foxy winced. Mike nodded and knelt down.  
"hey buddy, your going to have to let go of him. your hurting him okay?" Mike ask Coda quickly let go and whimpered.  
"I-I didn't mean to hurt him!" Coda exclaimed. Foxy chuckled softly.  
"it's alright." Foxy said. they got Foxy fixed up and headed back to the hotel. Coda was cuddled up on Foxy's chest, asleep, and refused to let him go. Foxy didn't mind that, but when Rusty decided to curl up on his lap, Foxy stiffened up. Rusty seemed to glare at him and nuzzled closer to Coda. Mike walked back and instictively, scratched Rusty's head, the pup nuzzled his hand and curled up on Foxy's lap. Foxy stared at the dog, the hair on the back of his neck standing tall. Mike kissed his cheek.  
"okay come here Rusty." Mike said, patting the bed beside him. Rusty scrambled off Foxy's lap and Foxy yelpped slightly. Mike winced. "s-sorry." Mike said. Foxy nodded slightly and dropped his head back. that Rottweiler had bit into him earlier, right in the crotch. Foxy muttered to himself and kept his eye's closed. Mike cuddled to his side apologetically. he got up and carefully laid an ice pack of Foxy's injury. Foxy winced readjusting it. Mike managed to pry Coda off him and layd him on the other bed. Foxy whimpered and curled up with a groan. Mike's ears drooped and he winced. after a while Foxy managed to recover and Mike cuddled him to his chest. Mike gently rubber at FOxy's wound.  
"owww don' touch." Foxy muttered, pushings Mike's hand away.  
"awe, I'm sorry Foxy." Mike said. Foxy nodded slightly.  
"I want a shower but I'm pretty sure it's goin to hurt." Foxy muttered. Mike smiled slightly.  
"you could get a bath." Mike said.  
"I refuse to bathe in me own wet dirt." Foxy replied. Mike chuckled.  
"then stay dirty." Mike said. Foxy muttered getting up and grabing his clothes. he made his way to the bathroom to get a shower. he was still covered in blood from the dog and just wanted to get clean. he winced and whimpered, but couldn't manage to get his shirt off.  
"Mike..." Foxy said. Mike walked over.  
"yeah?" Mike ask. he winced seen the buises and bitemarks and stitches on Foxy's body.  
"I need help. I can' get me shirt off..." Foxy muttered. Mike smiled slightly.  
"alright sit down. let's see if I can't get your shirt free of your stitches." Mike said. "alright. arms up." Mike said. Foxy whinced and slowly managed to get his arms up partcially.  
"I can' get them up any higher..." Foxy whimpered.  
"alright. this might hurt a little. I'm sorry." Mike said. Foxy nodded slightly. Mike managed to help him get his shirt off, after a very painful experiance. Foxy stood and Mike helpped him get his pants off, which was very painful since Foxy was pretty much swollen from his waist down. Mike winced at the damage. "that looks painful." Mike said. Foxy nodded with a low whimper. Mike helpped him strip and frowned as he climbed in. "are you going to need help?" Mike ask.  
"pr-probably." Foxy said his ears drooping. Mike smiled slightly and stripped getting in with him. "sorry about this Mike." Foxy said. Mike kissed his cheek.  
"your my boyfriend and you saved my nephew's life probably tonight." Mike said. Foxy smiled slightly and winced when Mike started helping him clean up. most of Foxy was black and blue, he looked mostly like Mike had after Freddy had beat him. "besides when Freddy beat me up, you took care of me." Mike said. Foxy yelpped slightly.  
"th-that was different. I couldn' protect ye. I had to help ye, it was me fault." Foxy said, nuzzling him guiltly.  
"no it wasn't Foxy. it wasn't your fault." Mike said kissing him gently. Foxy held the hands that were on his cheeks and kissed back. Mike smiled and nuzzled his chest. "I love you." Mike said.  
"love ye too." Foxy said. they cxleaned up and got out, getting dressed. Foxy winced. "n-no. no. please don' do that." Foxy whimpered as Mike tried to help him get his shirt on.  
"sorry." Mike said. he kissed Foxy's shoulder gently.  
"n-no shirt." Foxy said. Mike nodded in agreement. Foxy and Mike left the bathroom, Coda was still curled up asleep. Foxy smiled slightly at him. they cuddled on the bed for a while before Coda woke up bored.  
"uncle Mike? can we go to the park?" Coda ask. Mike smiled.  
"sure buddy." Mike smiled. "go get dressed." Mike said. Foxy looked at Mike.  
"what's a park?" Foxy ask. Mike smiled and explained. "whats a swing?" Foxy ask. Mike smiled again.  
"I'll show you when we get there okay?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded.  
"okay." Foxy said. they left Rusty in the bathroom with food and water and headed for the park. Foxy slowly sat on swing. "this doesn' seem loike a very good idea for me to do right now." Foxy said. Mike chuckled and sat on a swing beside him.  
"as long as you don't let go of the chains, you'll be okay." Mike replied. Mike said. Foxy nodded uncertainly and Mike slowly taught him how to swing. Foxy didn't get too high, because of his injuries, but Mike was more then happy to keep beside him. they talked and watched Coda play with other children. Foxy saw a truk pull up.  
"hey Mike whats that?" Foxy ask nodding towards the truck. Mike looked at it and smiled.  
"thats an ice cream truck." Mike smiled. he noticed the confused look on Foxy's face.  
"whats ice cream?" Foxy ask. Mike raised an eye brow.  
"the resturant doesn't sell ice cream?" Mike ask.  
"nope, just pizza and cake." Foxy said. Mike shook his head.  
"alright you have got to try ice cream." Mike said. Foxy followed him confusedly and let Mike order for them both. Mike handed him the ice cream.  
"different colors?" Foxy ask.  
"different color mean different flavor." Mike explained handing Coda his ice cream. Coda took off while eating it. "yours is vanillia. mine is strawberry." Mike added. he licked it and looked at Foxy, who poked it and shivered. "no! don't poke it, it's cold." Mike said.  
"oh." Foxy said.  
"you eat it." Mike said. Foxy raised an eye brow and licked it slightly.  
"I can' feel me tongue..." Foxy said. Mike chuckled softly.  
"it does that." Mike replied. "now eat it or it'll melt." Mike added. Foxy and Mike sat eating their ice cream before someone bumped Mike and he fell off the swing, covering himself in ice cream.  
"hey! ye could say sorry." Foxy said. the man flipped Foxy off. Foxy growled and threw his ice cream at the back of the mans head and it hit, sticking in his hair. the man turned around angrily.  
"what the hell?!" he shouted.  
"could as k ye the same thing! ye jus' shoved 'im!" Foxy exclaimed. Mike stood up andcleaned himself off the best he could.  
"it's okay Foxy I'm fine." Mike said softly. the man laughed in Foxy's face.  
"what the hell is wrong with you? never finish school dumb ass?" he laughed. Foxy's eye twitched.


	4. Chapter 4

"shut up." Foxy said. Mike grabed the woman with him and pulled her back.  
"your not gonna wanna be too close to this..." Mike said. the man kept laughing.  
"bring it on little man." he laughed.  
"Jack..." his girlfriend. Juile, said. Jack laughed and laughed.  
"shut up." Foxy replied twitching. he gave Foxy a shove.  
"what are ye gonna do about it?" Jack ask making fun of his accent. Foxy roared loudly, snarling like a dog, his teeth suddenly seemed sharper. Jack seemed to paused, surprized.  
"STOP MAKIN' FUN OF ME!" Foxy roared and jumped at him with Fox like speed. his jaws latched onto the man and his bit him hard, punched him in the face. Jack kicked him off, holding his bleeding arm.  
"y-your crazy man!" Jack exclaimed, racing off with Juile. Foxy panted hard as he calmed down, blood still dripping from his jaw slightly. he groaned suddenly and stumbled holding his head.  
"F-Foxy?" Mike ask softly. Foxy collapsed and Mike caught him. Mike quickly cleaned him up and picked him up. "Coda! come on buddy!" Mike exclaimed. Coda ran over to Mike.  
"what's wrong with uncle Foxy?" Coda ask. Mike bit his lip.  
"h-he just got a little too hot buddy. he'll be okay." Mike said. Mike buckled him in and they took off for the hotel. Mike and Coda headed up stairs and Mike put Foxy on the bed. Coda watched tv while Mike watched over Foxy. Foxy moaned as he came to. "F-Foxy?" Mike ask softly.  
"owww... wh-what happened Mike?" Foxy whimpered. Mike explained to him. "I-I remember him knockin' ye over then the next thing I know I'm here." Foxy said. Mike hugged him, careful of his dog wounds.  
"I-I haven't seen you so angry since Freddy attacked me." Mike said. Foxy's ears drooped.  
"I rememeber him attackin' ye an' I know I tried to protect ye, but I don' remember the fight." Foxy said.  
"maybe your anger just takes over..." Mike said. Foxy nodded.  
"probably." Foxy replied. he cuddled to Mike, feeling sore. Mike smiled and cuddled him.  
"awe you tired?" Mike ask. Foxy shoved him.  
"no. m'sore." Foxy replied. Mike kissed his head.  
"awe. I'm sorry love." Mike said, rubbing Foxy's back gently. Foxy winced slightly at first but once Mike found spots that weren't bruised Foxy purred and slowly melted into his gentle touches. "better?" Mike ask.  
"mmmhmmm." Foxy purred softly. Mike smiled and kissed his head again. "ye should stop, I may jus' fall asleep." Foxy mumbled. Mike smiled.  
"thats okay I don't mind if you fall asleep on me." Mike said.  
"don' wanna fall asleep." Foxy muttered.  
"you heal faster when you sleep Foxy." Mike said. Foxy and the others healed faster then normal when they slept, about a week faster. Mike scratched Foxy's ears gently and kissed his head. Foxy's eye's slowly fluttered shut and he snored softly. Mike smiled. "sleep well love." Mike smiled. he looked at Coda, who was watching a movie. Mike smiled. "hungry buddy?" Mike ask. Coda shook his head and sipped his juice box. Mike smiled.  
"uncle Mike?" Coda ask.  
"yes buddy?" Mike ask.  
"is it wrong to like a girl?" Coda ask. Mike looked shocked.  
"no. it's perfectly natural." Mike smiled. Coda frowned and curled up. "whats wrong?" Mike ask.  
"I like a boy." Coda sighed. Mike smiled.  
"thats okay too." Mike smiled.  
"really?" Coda ask. Mike nodded.  
"I love Foxy and we're both boy's." Mike said.  
"but mommy said uncle Foxy was a robot. robots can't be a boy or girl." Coda said. Mike sighed.  
"well thats not true. they can. you remember transformers right?" Mike ask. Coda nods. "well remember Arcee? she's a girl and a robot. remember Ironhide? he's a boy and a robot." Mike said. Coda nodded and seemed to think. Mike watched him and eventually the child went back to watching tv. Mike held Foxy tightly for a few hours before he woke up. "fell better love?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded.  
"I can feel more the just pain for me waist down." Foxy said.  
"thats good." Mike smiled.  
"we should get some food." Foxy said. Mike nodded. they ordered in. Mike notcied Foxy's distasteful look at the pizza, but Foxy ate it without complaint.  
"oh, I forgot. I'm sorry Foxy. I can go get you something else if you want." Mike said. Foxy shook his head.  
"s'alright." Foxy replied. "I survived off pizza for years. a couple more days won' kill me." Foxy smiled. Mike smiled at him and kissed his cheek.  
"here. I did ,however, remember your love for rootbeer." Mike said, handing him a cup. Foxy chuckled.  
"ahh, thank ye." Foxy smiled. he kissed Mike's cheek and nuzzled him. Mike smiled and nuzzled back gently. Coda lay passed out on the floor from pizza and Mike chuckled.  
"kids, they just don't know when to stop." Mike smiled. he put Coda on his bed and covered him with a blanket. he layd with Foxy, who cuddled and kissed him. Mike smiled at the loving Pirate and kissed his head. "you know, everytime we cuddle like this, I think back to when I was hiding from you for my life, and wonder how I was ever afraid of you. your so sweet and cuddly." Mike said. Foxy growled softly and nuzzed him. Mike chuckled. "oh I'm sorry, so vicious and sweet and cuddly." Mike said. Foxy shoved him playfully.  
"ass hole." Foxy said. Mike laughed softly. "those words don' even make sense together." Foxy muttered. Mike smiled and kissed his head.  
"thats okay with me." Mike replied. his phone started to ring and Mike got up. "hello?" Mike answered. the smile slowly slid off his face. "wh-what?" Mike stuttered. Foxy quickly got up and walked over listening to the phone call.  
" **that right. we have your sister. if you ever want to see her alive again, leave 500,000 dollars with the Fox at the park and a wait further instructions.** " the voice said. then the call ended. Mike felt like he was going to cry, Foxy however quickly called the police and told them what happened.  
"I-I don't have that kind of money." Mike said. Foxy kissed his head.  
"it's okay. I know someone who would loan it to us for yer sisters safe return." Foxy said. Mike watched him and he got ready to leave. "stay here. I'll be back." Foxy said, putting on a dark hoodie. Mike nodded and watched him go. a few hours later, Foxy came back, a bag of money in his hand.  
"ho-how'd you get that?" Mike ask.  
"it's a loan from a friend." Foxy replied. "stay here. I'll make the drop since I'm the one they want." Foxy said. Mike shook his head and held him tightly.  
"d-dont. wh-what if they take you too and don't release her!" Mike cried. Foxy pulled him closer and kissed him deeply, not pulling back until he felt Mike calmed down. Foxy held him tight and rocked him slightly.  
"it's okay Mike. it's okay. ye know I'll come back. I always do." Foxy said nuzzling his nose gently. "and one way or another, I will come back with yer sister." Foxy added. Mike nodded hugging him tightly, with his face in the Pirate's chest. Foxy shushed and soothed him. "don' cry Mike. s'okay. I'll be right back in a few hours." Foxy said. he smiled slightly and grabed something from his bag. "here. I stopped by the pizzeria expectin' ye not wantin' me to go. managed to find ye this. it'll keep ye company 'til I get back." Foxy said, handing him a small Foxy plushie. Mike took it but didn't let Foxy go. Foxy held him a while longer. "love I have to go if I want to meet there demands." Foxy said softly. Mike seemed to hold tighter for a moment longer then he pulled back.  
"be careful." Mike said. Foxy smiled and kissed him again deeply. Mike hissed back and nuzzled his chest. Foxy nodded and left. Foxy, partcially hidden in the shadows, saw Vada and dropped the money bag clear in the light.  
"Vada!" Foxy exclaimed running over and hugging the frightened woman. though she didn't like Foxy, she was relieved to see someone she knew and latched on to him sobbing into his chest. Foxy held her tightly. "it's okay. I got ye." Foxy said nuzzling her in a comforting way. "shhhhh it's okay." Foxy soothed.  
"ho-hows Coda? i-is he okay? did they hurt him?" Vada ask. Foxy smiled at her.  
"he's okay. Mike's got 'im. he's watching Monster's Inc and eatin' popcorn." Foxy said.  
"oh thank god! a-an Bucky?" Vada ask.  
"has passed, but we're makin' 'im a memorial and Coda has a new friend named Rusty." Foxy replied. Vada smiled and they started to walk towards the car but suddenly Foxy cried out and fell on her. she started to struggle until she heard footsteps. she got still and played dead, flinching when they shot Foxy again. she held her breath and managed to fool the man. he quickly took off and Vada pushed Foxy off.  
"F-Foxy?" Vada ask, covered in his blood. Foxy gasped slightly and he'd held one of his wounds the best he could.  
"ce-cell... ph-pho-phone... p-poc-pocket..." Foxy managed. Vada nodded quickly and searched his pockets until she found it. she quickly called 911 and got an ambulance on the way. blood was pooring out of Foxy's mouth and wounds. he seemed to gag on it and Vada helped him roll of and spit it out so he wouldn't choke. she quickly called Mike and told him to meet them at the hospital with the police. Foxy looked at the phone and managed to get Mike's name out.  
"ye-yeah it's Mike." Vada said. she lowered the phone to Foxy's head.  
"l-lo...love... y-ye... Mi-Mike." Foxy managed.  
"no! don't you dare do that Foxy." Mike sniffled. he heard Foxy's low whine. "I love you too. hang in there Foxy, if you die... I'll... I'll stuff you in a suit myself." Mike said, though the threat was empty. Foxy managed a small wheezy chuckle and started caughing and suddenly dropped.  
"F-Foxy! Foxy!" Vada exclaimed, putting more pressure on his wounds.  
*hospital*  
Foxy whimpered softly coming to.  
"Fo-Foxy." a voice said softly. then something wrapped around him, in what Foxy assumed was a hug.  
"Mi-Mike?" Foxy ask, opening his eye's.  
"yes love it's me." Mike said.  
"wh-where'd he get me?" Foxy ask.  
"twice in the same spot. he got you in your side. you'll heal in a few week's if you keep sleeping like you've been. you've been out a few days." Mike said.  
"s-since yoer here and not with Vada, I assume she's okay?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded.  
"thank you so much Foxy. y-you saved my sister." Mike said. Foxy cuddled closer.  
"y-yer welcome." Foxy yawned softly. Mike kissed his forehead and nuzzled his cheek.  
"sleep love. I'll be here when you wake up." Mike said. Foxy nodded nuzzling his hand gently and closing his eye's. Mike smiled petting his hair and kissing his forhead again. Foxy purred and cuddled closer. Mike smiled at him again, petting his hair soothingly. Foxy soon fell asleep and Mike nuzzled his head. Vada walked in.  
"how is he?" Vada ask softly. Mike smiled.  
"you just missed him. he just went back to sleep." Mike said. Vada smiled.  
"thats okay." Vada said. she smiled at Mike and walked over. "your not going to believe this... mom woke up." Vada said. Mike seemed stunned.  
"wh-what?" Mike ask.  
"mom. she woke up." Vada said.  
"st-stay here with Foxy, please." Mike said. Vada nodded and Mike took off for his mothers room. he skid to a stop when Coda ran up to him. "Coda whats wrong buddy?" Mike ask.  
"who is uncle Jo-Jo?" Coda ask. Mike froze up and scooped the child up, peaking in the room. his mom appeared to see him but didn't say anything. Mike nodded at her and signalled he'd be right back. she looked away. Mike carried Coda off and handed him to Vada.  
"stay in here. lock the door. have your phone ready to call 911... Joey's here." Mike said. Vada nodded and did as he said once Mike left. Mike walked into his mothers room. "mum." Mike smiled hugging her. Tina smiled and hugged her son.  
"hello Mike." Tina smiled. she caught sight of his ears and frowned. "baby what happened to you?" Tina ask. Joey stepped back into the room.  
"yes little brother. what happened to you?" Joey ask tauntingly. Mike ignored him.  
"well you remember the pizzeria right?" Mike ask.  
"that place is still open?" Tina ask shocked. Mike nodded.  
"I'm the security guard there, anyway, someone messed with one of the animatronic's programming and well... he did this to me, but it's okay! they got rid of it so it wouldn't hurt children." Mike said. Tina looked at him.  
"are you alright?" Tina ask. Mike nodded.  
"mum, I have someone I'd like you to meet." Mike said. they got her in a wheel chair. "he's also in the hospital, he saved mine, Coda, and Vada's lives." Mike said. Tina smiled.  
"so by that I know it's not a baby." Tina said. Mike blushed softly.  
"n-no it's not a baby." Mike said. he knocked on the door. "Vada? it's Mike." Mike said. the door opened and Vada smiled.  
"hi. come to show him off?" Vada ask.  
"no. I just thought mum would like to see the person who saved all three of us." Mike replied. Vada smiled and let them in, closing the door. Foxy was up again, watching tv with Coda sitting on the bed beside him. Foxy's ears were drooping and he didn't seem to be paying attention, indicating he was trying not to fall asleep. Coda would randomly start talking to him though, and Foxy despritely tried not to ignore him.  
"and thats Alvin. he's also a Chipmunk." Coda said.  
"mmhmm." Foxy managed, fighting a yawn. Mike smiled, Foxy didn't want to upset him and was probabling going to hurt himself trying not to ignore him,  
"you know, you really should be asleep Foxy." Mike said.  
"thats what I said, but Coda really wants to show him the Chipmunks." Vada muttered. Foxy tiredly turned his head to see Mike and Tina. he managed to mutter a 'hello' before his eyes slipped closed, but Coda started talking again, and his eye's snapped open.  
"Coda. why don't you show him the Chipmunks later, when he's feeling better?" Mike ask. Coda pouted but nodded.  
"okay uncle Mike." Coda said. Foxy managed to chuckle softly, and though looking like he really didn't feel like it, sat up slowly and greeted Tina.  
"my you look almost worse then me." Tina laughed. Foxy smiled slightly.  
"I don' doubt it." Foxy replied. he tiredly reached out a hand and shook hers. "m'Foxy, one of Mike's friends." Foxy managed. Tina smiled.  
"Tina. I'm Mike and Vada's mother." Tina said. Foxy smiled.  
"nice to meet'cha." Foxy said. "ye got two remarkable kids." Foxy said. she smiled and laughed. they all talked a few more minutes.  
"well, we should probably let you get some sleep." Tina said. Foxy nodded thankfully and lay'd back down, the pain meds putting him out instantly. Mike smiled at him kissing his head gently. Foxy smiled in his sleep and snored softly. Mike smiled and pushed his mom back to her room.  
"so he's one of those 'friends' huh?" Tina ask. Mike's ears drooped and he fiddled nervously with his fingers.  
"I-I love him mum." Mike said softly. she smiled and took his hand.  
"I always knew you were different. you were never really interested in girls when you were younger." Tina smiled. Mike hugged her.  
"y-you knew?" Mike ask. Tina ask.  
"your father and I both did. thats why he started taking you on fishing trips and to football games and showing you those dirty websites." Tina said. Mike shuttered and Tina smiled. "as long as he loves you as well, I don't care kiddo." Tina said hugging him. Mike smiled brightly, hugging her with a few tears in his eye's.  
"thanks mum. I love you." Mike said.  
"I love you too baby. now, go on." Tina said. Mike nodded and headed back to Foxy. he cuddled up on the bed with him and kissed his head. Foxy cuddled closer, his tail thumping gently on the bed and he snored. Mike smiled.  
"I love you so much Foxy." Mike said. Foxy kissed his neck in his sleep. Mike smiled and nuzzled his head. Foxy curled up against him, his legs wrapping around Mike's legs. Mike smiled brightly and nuzzled his hair.  
"ye ready to go home yet?" Foxy muttered softly. Mike looked at him.  
"no! you just got shot like two days ago!" Mike exclaimed. Foxy yelped and held his ears at the sudden shout.  
"oww..." Foxy whimpered.  
"oh, sorry Foxy." Mike said, kissing his ears. Foxy held his ears and Mike pet them gently.  
"I wanna go home." Foxy muttered, rubbing his ears.  
"I'm sorry love." Mike soothed and nuzzled his ears. Foxy's ears drooped but he purred as Mike pet his ears gently. Foxy purred and melted into it then pushed away.  
"stop it." Foxy huffed, blushing slightly. Mike laughed, watching Foxy squirm. "s'not funny." Foxy said.  
"I didn't realize your ears were so sensitive." Mike laughed.  
"because we never usually lay loike this when pet me ears." Foxy blushed, covering himself. Mike laughed hard and Foxy bowed his head, curling up slightly.  
"awe Foxy I'm sorry buddy." Mike smiled. Foxy glared at him, actually looking quiet upset. Mike's ears drooped. "I didn't mean it love. I was just joking." Mike said. Foxy curled up tightly.  
"sure ye are." Foxy muttered.  
"I'm sorry love. I'm not mean like that. I'm sorry." Mike said, kissing his head. Foxy pouted at him.  
"if all yer goin' to do is make fun of me, ye can leave." Foxy said hurt. Mike kissed him gently.  
"I'm sorry love." Mike said.  
"ye better be." Foxy replied.  
"I am." Mike said. he kissed Foxy and held the kiss until Foxy finally melted into the kiss.  
"we need to go home so I can just fuck you already." Foxy said. Mike laughed and blushed brightly  
"I'm really glad no one else is in the room." Mike blushed. Foxy purred.  
"me too." Foxy smirked. Mike laughed and blushed brighter.  
"pe-pervert! I-I meant that n-no one had heard you." Mike huffed.  
"ye know, I could go for a shower Mike." Foxy purred. Mike blushed and tried to push away.


	5. Chapter 5

"Foxy stop it. we can't have sex in here!" Mike hissed. Foxy pouted slightly and pulled Mike to him.  
"come on Mike. it'll be a lot more fun now that neither of us are drunk." Foxy smirked.  
"what if you pull your stitches?" Mike ask.  
"I'm in the hospital, the doctors can fix'em." Foxy replied. Mike chuckled.  
"I guess technically I do owe you for laughing." Mike said, sitting up. he was smiling the entire time. Mike locked the door and they stripped, kissing each other. "at least sit down so you don't get hurt." Mike said. Foxy huffed but sat down on the bench, while Mike turned the water on. before Mike could even finish Foxy stood up behind him and kissed the back of his neck. Mike shivered slightly and turned around once he finished getting the water just right. "didn't I tell you to sit down?" Mike smiled slightly. Foxy chuckled.  
"I dunno. did ye?" Foxy ask kissing him deeply. Mike pushed Foxy down on to the bench, not breaking the kiss and Foxy chuckled softly. he pulled back. "little bossy for someone who didn' even wanna do this." Foxy joked.  
"oh I didn't say I didn't want to do this, I just felt odd doing it in a hospital." Mike replied. Foxy chuckled as Mike sat on his lap.  
"I know neither of us got any lube, so ye might be a little uncomfortable." Foxy said. Mike kissed him and grinded his hips hard against Foxy's, who moaned loudly into the kiss. Foxy moaned as Mike positioned himself then pushed Foxy into him. Mike winced softly and moaned. "ye okay?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded.  
"j-just a little uncomfortable, but the water helps." Mike said.  
"good." Foxy said. he kissed Mike's neck and stood up, despite Mike telling him to sit, and pinned Mike to the wall.  
"Fo-Foxy, sit back down." Mike ordered. Foxy Chuckled and kissed him deeply thrusting gently. Mike moaned into the kiss and pulled back. "mmm yo-you don't have to be so careful Foxy." Mike moaned. Foxy nodded and thrust harder and faster. Mike moaned and dropped his head back. Foxy bent down to Mike's throat, sucking it and biting hard. "nnngghhh." Mike moaned when Foxy hit just the right spot. Foxy purred.  
"so. there's yer sweet spot huh?" Foxy grined. he managed to angle himself in just the way to repeatedly hit the spot with every thrust.  
"a-ah! mmm Foxy!" Mike moaned. Foxy moaned feeling him clench around him.  
"damn Mike. yer tight." Foxy moaned into Mike's ear. Mike shivered in pleasure at his deep and sexy voice. he moaned at the feeling of Foxy slamming their hips together at an inhuman speed. "mmmm baby." Foxy moaned softly. Mike came hard all over their stomachs. Foxy thrust once more deeply and came hard inside Mike. he slowly pulled out of Mike and kissed him again. "are ye relaxed now?" Foxy ask Mike looked at him and blushed sligthly.  
"you only did that so I'd relax huh?" Mike chuckled. Foxy smiled and kissed his neck.  
"maybe." Foxy replied.  
"I hope you didn't leave too dark of hickies." Mike said. Foxy smirked.  
"I did leave some dark hickies, but I made sure they'd be under yer shirt." Foxy replied. Mike smiled.  
"alright thanks love." Mike chuckled. there was a knock on the bathroom door.  
"hey Foxy! have you seen Mike?!" Vada called from the other side of the door. Mike blushed brightly.  
"yeah he's helpin' me shower!" Foxy called.  
"Mike hurry up! I need to talk to you!" Vada exclaimed. Mike muttered and glared at the door.  
"can it wait?" Mike ask.  
"I guess." Vada muttered.  
"cool. I'm showering with him. beat it." Mike said.  
"gross! you two better not be doing what I think your doing in the shower! thats nasty!" Vada exclaimed. Foxy's face actually lit up and his ears drooped slightly.  
"shut the hell up Vada!" Mike hissed, then kissed Foxy. "don't listen to her. she's just pissed because she hasn't been laid since her husbend died when Coda was two." Mike said. Mike kissed Foxy again and wrapped his hand around Foxy's member. Foxy's eye's flew open and his face lit up. Mike, with his eye's closed, didn't notice. he stroked Foxy gently.  
"a-ah Mi-Mike." Foxy moaned, his head dropping back. Mike smiled and kissed him deeply while stroking him. every part of Foxy's body was sensitive to Mike's gentle touch and his cock was no exception. "Mi-Mike..." Foxy moaned softly. Mike purred and jerked him harder and faster. Foxy came hard in his hand hard and Mike chuckled.  
"wow you are sensitive huh love?" Mike ask Foxy blushed brighter, looking at Mike tiredly, panting softly.  
"w-well duh." Foxy panted. Mike chuckled softly.  
"well, if just my hand did that... let's see what else I can do." Mike smirked, a low blush crossing his cheeks. Foxy watched him confused until Mike took him into his mouth gently sucking on him. Foxy gasp and moaned.  
"M-Mi-Mike." Foxy moaned. Mike smirked around him and sucked faster. Mike chuckled when Foxy came quickly. Mike kissed him softly and smiled looking him in the eye's.  
"think that will hold you off until you get out of the hospital?" Mike ask. Foxy smiled at him and panted wwhile nodding. Mike smiled. "good. now come on. we should actually clean you up since your still covered in blood." Mike said. Foxy muttered softly.  
"nope. too tired to stand now." Foxy said. Mike chuckled and scrubbed him down then dried them both and got them both dressed. Foxy stood and yelped, catching his stitches on his pants.  
"hold on Foxy, I've got it." Mike said. he quickly fixed the stitches and helpped Foxy out of the bathroom. Foxy limped out, holding his stitches.  
"oh! are you okay?" Vada ask.  
"he caught his stitches on his pants and nearly ripped them out." Mike replied helpping him to the bed. Foxy layed down and held his side. "are you alright love?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded.  
"my stitches hurt." Foxy muttered. Mike nodded.  
"now what was it you needed Vada?" Mike ask.  
"o-oh I was just... ne-never mind." Vada said. she turned and left.  
"what was that about?" Foxy muttered. Mike shrugged until Bonnie and Chica ran in.  
"whats wrong?" Mike ask.  
"th-they replaced Freddy with a Chick!" Bonnie exclaimed.  
"why do we care?" Foxy managed.  
"be-because she's a chick Freddy!" Chica exclaimed.  
"her name is Frederica." Bonnie said. Foxy shrugged.  
"who cares." Foxy muttered. Mike smiled slightly and nuzzled Foxy.  
"u-uh... sh-she's here... she's not as big as Freddy and no where near as strong as him... she... uh... does go by Freddy though. she'd like to meet you." Bonnie said.  
"hell no." Mike and Foxy replied at the same time.  
"we thought you'd say that, just give her a chance okay? she's totally made by a different company. she was made by the same company as Chica was." Bonnie said. Chica looked at him.  
"you know what company I'm from?" Chica ask raising an eye brow.  
"it's like, tattooed on your ass Chica." Bonnie said.  
"okay, thats enough of that." Mike declaired. he looked down slightly when Foxy took his hand and he smiled.  
"look, just one chance." Chica said. Foxy looked at Mike, who looked like he really didn't want to.  
"fine. but if she's psycho too, I kill you both." Mike glared. Bonnie shrugged.  
"only if you can find us." Bonnie said. he turned his head. "hey! Frederica! come on! they agreed to meet you!" Bonnie called. a few minutes later a girl with short brown hair, brown bear ears, blue eye's, and a Freddy Fazbear cheerleading outfit on. her skirt barley covered her. she grined walking in.  
"hi. I'm Frederica. you can call me Freddy." Frederica smiled, her eye's sparkling. Mike waived.  
"I'm Mike and this is Foxy. if you try to kill me, I'll kill you first." Mike said. Frederica blinked in surprize and turned to Bonnie.  
"is he psycho?" Frederica ask.  
"no the male Freddy tried to kill him three times." Bonnie said.  
"eight." Foxy and Mike replied. Foxy muttered as his eye's slipped closed. Mike smiled at him knowing the pain meds had kicked in. Bonnie and Chica slipped out into the hall to talk. Frederica walked closer to Mike, her breasts barley covered by her top and bouncing every step she took. Mike paid her no mind though and pet Foxy's head gently. Foxy purred and nuzzled his hand. Frederica smiled at Mike and tapped his shoulder.  
"so your Mikey right?" Frederica ask, her eye's shining. Mike's ears perked up slightly.  
"don't call me that." Mike replied. "it's Mike. Mike Schmidt." Mike replied Frederica's ears drooped.  
"b-but Bonnie and Chica call you Mikey." Frederica said.  
"no they don't, or atleast not to my face." Mike said. Frederica looked at him adorably.  
"so can I call you Mikey?" Frederica smiled brightly.  
"only behind my back." Mike muttered. she pouted and crossed her arms.  
"you know your spirit S-U-C K-E-S, sucks." Frederica giggled.  
"and your attitude is gay." Mike muttered. Foxy moaned in pain softly and Mike pet his head again. "easy Foxy." Mike soothed. Foxy's golden eye's slowly slid open.  
"oww... Mikey, g-go get a nurse..." Foxy whimpered. Mike nodded.  
"alright. I'll be right back." Mike said. he left for a nurse and Frederica pouted.  
"how come you get to call him Mikey to his face?" Frederica pouted.  
"because I gave 'im the nickname. I'm the only one who can use it." Foxy said. Mike came back with a nurse and the nurse fixed up Foxy's stitches. Foxy yawned and cuddled to Mike when the nurse left. Mike smiled and kissed his head. Foxy purred and wrapped his arms around Mike's waist. Frederica glared at Foxy.  
"feel better love?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded.  
"yeah." Foxy purred and nuzzled his chest.  
"you'll be okay and you'll be out in a few days." Mike said. Foxy purred.  
"I will fuck ye into the wall." Foxy purred. Mike laughed softly and blushed.  
"Fo-Foxy." Mike laughed.  
"ewww your gay!" Frederica exclaimed. Mike and Foxy looked at her.  
"what they didn't tell you? I'm surprized." Mike said. Frederica glared at them both.  
"no. break up now. being gay is against god!" Frederica exclaimed.  
"so?" Mike ask. Foxy leaned over and kissed Mike. "we love each other." Mike said nuzzling Foxy. "I still believe in God, but I love Foxy." Mike added. Foxy cuddled closer and nuzzled.  
"I love ye too Mikey." Foxy purred. Foxy yawned softly and nuzzled his chest.  
"sleep love." Mike said. Foxy nodded and held him tightly, drifting off. Frederica stormed off and Bonnie came back in.  
"so, she found out your gay right?" Bonnie ask. Mike nodded.  
"Who gives a shit?" Mike shrugged. "she can go fuck her opinion for all I care." Mike said. Bonnie smiled and chuckled.  
"well then, we'll see you two later, oh and clean up the shower, I can smell the sex out in the hall." Bonnie said. Mike blushed brightly as Bonnie and Chica left. Mike nuzzled Foxy.  
*few days later*  
Foxy snored loudly and Mike yawned. his eye's fluttered open slightly. he smiled realizing what had gone over last night. he chuckled softly and nuzzled Foxy's bare chest. Foxy muttered and grabed Mike's butt and Mike yelped. Foxy purred, a giant smirk on his face.  
"that never gets old baby." Foxy purred. Mike laughed and cuddled closer.  
"mmmm no I guess it doesn't." Mike smiled. there was a knock. "it's Sunday, who could that be?" Mike muttered. he got up and slipped on some boxers and went for the door. he opened it. "hello?" Mike ask. he paused.  
"hello son." Matthew smiled. Mike stared.  
"h-hi dad..." Mike trailed. Foxy walked out of the room, naked, and paused seeing the man.  
"uh... I forgot me pants." Foxy blushed softly and turned back to go get dressed. Mike laughed at Foxy.  
"Foxy!" Mike laughed. Matthew stared blankly.  
"wh-who the hell is that?" Matthew ask.  
"my boyfriend." Mike said. he yelped when he was suddenly slapped and knocked to the ground. "d-dad?" Mike ask. he was slapped again and scrambled back. "dad! what the hell!?" Mike exclaimed his voice cracking.  
"your not going to be gay if I have anything to say about it." Matthew said. he grabbed the closest item he could find, a mirror, and slapped Mike across the face with him. Mike cried out and brough his metal arm up to block his skin. Mike looked up fearfully at his father.  
"d-dad!" Mike exclaimed scrambling back. Matthew picked him up by his collar and punched him in the face. "d-dad! st-stop!" Mike exclaimed. Mike couldn't hit his father, he was raised to respect him, but that didn't mean Foxy couldn't. "Fo-Foxy!" Mike exclaimed. Foxy ran out and punched Matthew in the face, catching Mike. Mike held his bleeding nose and spit out a tooth.  
"Mike! are ye okay?" Foxy ask worriedly. Mike nodded slightly.  
"ye-yeah. sorry I had to drag you into this, but he's my dad I couldn't hit him." Mike said. Foxy nodded and nuzzled Mike's pounding head.  
"I understand." Foxy said. he yelped slightly when he was suddenly punched in the face and looked at Matthew, setting Mike down. "what the hells yer problem?!" Foxy exclaimed. Matthew glared at Foxy, who grabed him by his throat. "not talking huh?" FOxy ask. he swung him out and into the street. he slammed the door shut and looked around, Mike wasn't there. there was a trail of blood to the bathroom. "Mikey?" Foxy ask following it.  
"I-I'm okay." Mike replied. he had a slight lisp now. Mike got his nose to stop bleeding. "I may need a dentist." Mike said. Foxy snickered.  
"I-I'm sorry. y-yer lisp is hilarious." Foxy laughed. Mike pouted.  
"just get dressed so we can head to the dentist." Mike huffed.  
*four hours later*  
Mike smiled slightly.  
"that new tooth it whiter then the others." Foxy said. Mike laughed.  
"shut up Foxy." Mike smiled. Foxy smiled and nuzzled his lap. Mike smiled and blushed. "kn-knock it off Foxy." Mike blushed. Foxy purred and nuzzled his stomach. Mike smiled nuzzled Foxy's head. Mike sighed when his alarm went off. "alright I have to go to work." Mike said. he was still the nightguard, but they'd gotten some new animatronics and all they did was annoy Mike. Foxy smiled slightly.  
"I'm comin' with ye. I wanna meet this, 'Toy Foxy' ye keep cussin'." Foxy said. Mike smiled slightly and nodded.  
*Pizzeria*  
"hey Mike!" Bonnie waived. Mike waived back and cried out when a bucket of cold water was suddenly dumped on to him.  
"TOY BONNIE! TOY FOXY!" Mike screamed. he shivered and Foxy wraped an arm around him.  
"are ye okay love?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded.  
"who are ye?" a voice ask. Foxy looked up and his eye's widened.  
"what the hell are ye?!" Foxy exclaimed.  
"that would be Toy Foxy... or it was. now they call her the Mangle." Mike said.  
"Mangle? she?" Foxy ask. Mangle nodded.  
"an who are ye?" Mangle ask.


	6. Chapter 6

"this is the original version of you. Foxy." Mike said.  
"Imma guy, who the hell tried to remake me as a girl?!" Foxy exclaimed. Mike snorted and patted Foxy's shoulder.  
"it's alright." Mike laughed. Mangle purred at Foxy who stepped back.  
"god yer creepy." Foxy muttered. a bear walked up.  
"and thats Toy Freddy." Mike muttered. Toy Freddy winked at him. "for the last time, piss off!" Mike exclaimed. Toy Freddy pouted. Foxy narrowed his eye's at T. Freddy and wrapped his arm around Mike's waist and pulled him closer. Mike smiled at him and chuckled.  
"Mike lets jus' get to yer office." Foxy said. Mike smiled at him.  
"like, hey guys!" a voice giggled. Chica huffed.  
"not this whore." Chica muttered. Bonnie looked at her and kissed her cheek.  
"baby it doesn't matter. your better then her." Bonnie said. Chica crossed her arms over her chest. Foxy turned to look.  
"Mike, when did they start lettin' hookers in here?" Foxy ask.  
"I AM NOT A HOOKER!" T. Chica exclaimed.  
"thats not a hooker thats Toy Chica." Mike replied. "Chica doesn't like her." Mike said. "come on. to my office." Mike muttered. Foxy took his hand and followed him.  
"that Mangle thing is followin' us." Foxy said.  
"I think she likes you." Mike replied.  
"ick." Foxy replied. Mike laughed and Foxy smiled slightly. no matter what it was that made him do it, Foxy loved Mike's laugh. Mike sat on the floor. "what happened to yer chair?" Foxy ask.  
"Toy Freddy sat in it and broke it." Mike replied. Foxy sat down and pulled Mike into his lap. Mike laughed softly and cuddled closer. Foxy purred and held him around his waist. "Foxy, what are you doing?" Mike ask.  
"cuddlin'." Foxy purred. Mike smiled and cuddled to his chest.  
"I love you Foxy." Mike said. Foxy purred loudly and held tighter.  
"I love ye too Mikey." Foxy said. there was a sudden giggle and a knock.  
"hi Mikey." Frederica giggled coming in. Mike and Foxy looked up at her and Mike froze blushing. Foxy's jaw dropped and he gagged.  
"wh-what the hell 'appened to yer shirt!?" Foxy exclaimed. Frederica giggled, her breasts bouncing as she did so, causing them to show more and nearly bounce from her bra. Mike and Foxy turned their heads, disgusted.  
"gross! cover yourself! nobody whats to see that! boobs are gross!" Mike exclaimed.  
"yeah!" Foxy agreed. Frederica huffed and stormed off.  
"that was nasty." Mike muttered. Foxy nodded.  
"I think, I've been scarred for life." Foxy replied. Mike laughed softly and pet Foxy's head.  
"don't worry. we'll go home tonight and while I'm in the shower you'll figure out how to get over it." Mike replied. Foxy smirked.  
"I can think of a way to get over it now." Foxy said. Mike blushed darkly and shoved Foxy.  
"no. no." Mike said. "not in here Foxy." Mike said. Foxy pouted.  
"awe why not Mikey?" Foxy purred.  
"I'm still sore from last night." Mike muttered. Foxy purred louder.  
"hey yer the one who said ye could handle it." Foxy smirked.  
"and I could. doesn't mean I'm not sore." Mike replied. Foxy pouted. "look, if your still honry later when we get home, fine, but not in this creepy ass Pizzeria." Mike said. Foxy huffed.  
"why not, we did it in here a few weeks ago." Foxy said.  
"thats different, we were drunk and both of us were horny." Mike said.  
"I was not." Foxy said. Mike smirked while switching through camera's,  
"if I recall correctly, when I grabbed your crotch you were so hard your pants and boxers barley contained you." Mike said, switching through screens. Foxy blushed brightly.  
"yer the one who made me that way. it was yer idea in the first place." Foxy said. Mike smiled and turned kissing Foxy's cheek.  
"yes and it was one of my best idea's ever, but you just got out of the hospital a few days ago and the last time we fooled around your stitches came out." Mike said.  
"So?" Foxy shrugged. Mike sighed softly and shook his head.  
"we'll talk later. here watch the camera's. I have to go stop Chica and Toy Chica from killing each other." Mike said. he handed FOxy the tablet and headed for the main party room.  
"at least I don't look like a slut." Chica muttered.  
"I do not!" T. Chica exclaimed. the fight was just getting physical when Mike stepped between them.  
"hey! hey! knock it off!" Mike exclaimed. T Chica swung around and punched Mike in the face and he stumbled backwards slightly and shook his head. he glared at Toy Chica. "look I don't like you, you don't like me. just go hang out with your friends and Chica, you go hang out with Bonnie." Mike said.  
"stay away from my Bonnie!" T. Chica said.  
"I meant the real Bonnie! not his replacement! now beat it before I turn you both into toasters!" Mike exclaimed. both girls turned and walked in opposite directions. Mike sighed and jumped when someone grabed his butt, he turned and glared at the women. "I'll thank you kindly to keep your hands off my ass." Mike glared.  
"but it's squishy." Frederica giggled. Mike blushed brightly.  
"just stop touching it." Mike hissed. he headed back for the office, rubbing his temples. "it's like running a- ouch! hey! I said keep your hands off my ass!" Mike exclaimed. he turned and faced Frederica. "look Toy Freddy, leave me alone." Mike said. her eye twitched.  
"my name, is Frederica, not Toy Freddy!" Frederica exclaimed.  
"do I look like I care?!" Mike hissed. he turned and headed for the office again. he walked back in and Foxy was sitting awkwardly in the corner, away from Mangle who was either freaking him out, or upsetting him. "Mangle? what the hell are you doing in here?" Mike ask. she glared at Mike.  
"uh, havin' a private conversation. get out." Mangle glared. Mike laughed, she was no where near as scary as Freddy.  
"look lady, I was tied up and beaten for three days, your going to have to try a little harder then just a little glaring at me, besides my office." Mike said. Mangle huffed and stood.  
" Foxy, I'll finish tellin' ye out here." Mangle said. Foxy didn't bother to move or reply as Mike sat beside him. Mike took the tablet back and reached beside him, pett'ing Foxy's head. Foxy purred and rested his head on Mike's lap. Mike smiled and kept petting him, then looked up and frowned.  
"didn't I tell you to beat it?" Mike ask. Mangle stared at Foxy.  
"yer not vicious loike they said, yer jus' a pussy!" Mangle huffed.  
"no I'm not. I jus' loike attention. besides, Mike knows jus; what to do." Foxy purred, his eye's shut. he sighed contently. "besides after gettin' the shit beat outta ye for years, a touch that does somethin' other then tear ye apart, is nice and relxin'." Foxy said. Mike scratched his ears in just the right spot and FOxy practically melted. "mmmm right there." Foxy purred. Mike smiled and nodded, happy to oblige.  
"pussy." Mangle muttered. Mike was getting tired of her and glared at her.  
"look bitch, he's stronger then you'll ever be and at least kids liked him enough not to tear him apart and mangle him too. he spent what was it, thirty years?" Mike ask.  
"mmmhmm." Foxy replied.  
"he spent thirty years abandoned and forgotten. the only time anyone stopped by was to beat him up! give him a fucking break! he just got out of the fucking hospital because he was shot and almost killed!" Mike exclaimed. he felt Foxy's arms wrap around his waist to calm him. Mike pet his ears and turned back to the screen while Mangle stood there shocked for a few minutes then took off. Foxy's tail thumped gently on the floor while Mike looked through the camera's.  
"hey Mike have you- awe!" Chica giggled. both boys looked up at her and she giggled again. "sorry. just I don't think I've ever seen Foxy cuddle to someone like you two cuddle." Chica giggled. Foxy huffed and adjusted his head on Mike's lap.  
"I don' cuddle, I get in close contanct with Mike." Foxy said. Chica giggled.  
"did you need something Chica?" Mike ask. Chica giggled and shook her head.  
"nope." Chica giggled, turning and leaving. Foxy nuzzled Mike's lap and held him tighter.  
"I love ye Mike." Foxy said. Mike smiled.  
"I love you too Foxy." Mike replied, kissing Foxy's ear. he smiled when said ear twitched against his face. Foxy's tail thumped and swished on the floor. it got caught on Mike's shoe and he lifted his head, much like a confused pup, to see what had happened. Mike, feeling the thump on his shoe, looked up as well and chuckled softly. he reached down and gently moved Foxy's tail off his shoe and stretched his legs out. Foxy cuddled closer, resting his chin more comfortably on Mike's lap. Mike smiled when he realized Foxy had fallen asleep. he chuckled softly. he knew that all Foxy craved from him was his undivided attentention, love, affection, and intimacy. everything he'd been forbiddened from having for years. Foxy loved to be free, but he would give it all up as long as he never had to leave Mike's side, ever. Mike was more then happy to love on him. he loved Foxy more then he ever loved anything or anyone else. Foxy suddenly jerked up and held his head. "Foxy?" Mike ask worriedly. Foxy whimpered and held his head.  
"Mi-Mi-Mike... ge-get Bonnie..." Foxy managed. Mike got up and nodded. he saw a flash of red in Foxy's eye's and took off.  
"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Mike shouted. Mike ran right into him, not paying attention.  
"Mike?" Bonnie ask. Mike panted and stood.  
"so-somethings wrong with Foxy. h-he told me to come get you." Mike said. Bonnie looked worried.  
"what happened Mike?" Bonnie ask.  
"he was sleeping and everything was fine! then he suddenly jerked up and was holding his head! h-his eye's were turning red!" Mike exclaimed. Bonnie became serious and picked Mike up.  
"get Toy Bonnie! I'm going to need his help." Bonnie ordered and raced off to the office. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie got along better then the others did. Mike took off for Toy Bonnie and almost slammed into him. Mike grabed his shoulders.  
"Toy Bonnie?" Mike ask. the man nodded uncertainly. "thank god. come on!" Mike exclaimed dragging him down the hall to the office. the doors were slammed shut. "Bonnie!" Mike exclaimed.  
"Mike! get out of here! T Bonnie get your ass in here!" Bonnie exclaimed. T. Bonnie raced in to help Bonnie and the door was slammed shut again. Mike had to find someone who knew what was happening... Chica! Mike turned and headed for the kitchen. he burst in and over to Chica, who was baking pizza in her animatronic mode.  
"hi Mike!" Chica smiled. she frowned seeing his worried look. he explained to her and ask her if she knew what was going on. she became silent and turned away. Mike was pissed.  
"you do know whats wrong." Mike said. Chica nodded but didn't say anything. "Chica, whats going on?" Mike ask. Chica sighed softly and turned to Mike.  
"i-it's not his fault." Chica said. she fiddled with her fingers. "Fo-Foxy's never been right in the head. not since that nightguard got a hold of us. h-he really screwed with Foxy's head..." Chica said.  
"what happened?" Mike demanded. Chica sighed.  
"th-the first nightguard here caused Freddy to... to..." Chica swallowed hard. "bi-bite into a kids frontal lobe. w-well apparently, the nightguard tried to do the same with Foxy... but he messed up. me and Bonnie never knew it was Freddy who did the bite of '87, he always told us it was Foxy. anyway, he tried to make Foxy kill a kid, but he did something wrong. e-every year on this day Fo-Foxys eye's get all red and h-he gets a little funny... the only thing he wants to do, is kill the nightguard. which is why he told you to get Bonnie. Bonnie is stronger then Foxy and can hold him down long enough for it to wear off and he won't hurt you." Chica explained. she continued to explain what would happen to Mike if he tried to help, but Mike took off to the bathroom and puked. he locked himself in a bathroom stall and held his stomach, puking his guts out. Chica felt awful, but she wasn't going into the mens bathroom. "h-hey Marionette can you go in there and check on Mike?" Chica ask.  
"what happened?" Marionette ask. Chica explained to him and he nodded. "sure. I'll check on him for you Chica." Marionette said. he headed into the mens bathroom. "Mike? Mike are you ok?" Marionette ask. Mike moaned softly.  
"wh-who ever you are just leave me alone." Mike managed. Marionette frowned.  
"just tell me if your okay or not." Marionette said.  
"yes. m'fine. leave." Mike mumbled. he turned and vomited again. Marionette headed back out.  
"no he's still puking." Marionette said, then left. Chica sat outside the door and waited for him. a few hours later, Foxy came wondering tiredly down the hall.  
"Chi-Chica? where's Mike?" Foxy ask. Chica explained what happened and Foxy glared at her. "y-ye made 'im sick?" Foxy ask. Chica nodded slightly.  
"I-I didn't mean to." Chica said. Foxy sighed and went into the bathroom.  
"Mike? Mikey?" Foxy ask softly. he heard a soft groan and went to the last stall. he used his hook to open the door lock and went in. Mike looked awful. he seemed to be passed out in the corner. Foxy frowned and knelt down. he shook him awake. "Mike you okay?" Foxy ask. Mike moaned.  
"no I think I got a cold or something. I puked several times while you were sleeping this morning." Mike muttered. Foxy felt his forehead.  
"ye've got a fever." Foxy said. "an yer sweatin'." Foxy added. he scooped the ill man up. Mike moaned in pain. "shhh easy Mike." Foxy soothed.  
"owww..." Mike moaned. Foxy carried him out of the bathroom.  
"is he okay?" Chica ask. Foxy shook his head.  
"he shouldn' 'ave come tonight. he said he's felt sick all day." Foxy replied. he carried Mike to the office and Mike moaned in pain, curling around his stomach. "I know Mike." Foxy sighed softly. he nuzzled Mike gently. he looked up. "hey Bonnie, we still got that ol' couch in the back?" Foxy ask. Bonnie looked up and walked over worriedly.  
"is he okay?" Bonnie ask. Foxy shrugged.  
"he's sick." Foxy replied. Mike groaned softly. "right, that ol' couch." Foxy said. Bonnie nodded.  
"I'll drag it in there while you get him some sprite or something." Bonnie said. Foxy nodded and headed to the kitchen with Mike. he got Chica to get him a cup of sprite. he layd Mike on the couch, which Bonnie had covered with sheets, and sat the cup of sprite down beside him. Mike moaned and curled up.  
"Mike?" Foxy ask softly.  
"m'okay Foxy. just the stomach bug. I-I'll feel better in a few days." Mike muttered. Foxy cuddled up behind him and nuzzled him gently. Foxy watched him worriedly while Mike moaned in pain.  
"anythin' I can do to 'elp?" Foxy ask. Mike pulled out his wallet and handed some money to Foxy.  
"go to the store real quick and pick up some pepto-bismol." Mike said. Foxy nodded and kissed his head.  
"I'll be right back." Foxy said. he told Bonnie to keep an eye on him and headed for the store. Mike scrambled to the bathroom and puked. Bonnie stood awkwardly not knowing what to do. he noticed Mike looked worse now that Foxy was gone, he'd probably been trying to keep from worrying the Fox. Bonnie walked over.  
"Mike, you sure your okay?" Bonnie ask. Mike nodded and held his stomach.  
"just fine." Mike replied. Foxy came back and saw Bonnie by the bathroom and sighed. he was glad he got a bucket. he set the bucket and the medicine down and headed for the bathroom.  
"he okay?" Foxy ask. Bonnie shrugged.  
"I think he fell asleep." Bonnie said. Foxy shook his head.  
"he's sick it's possible." Foxy replied. he went inside and scooped up the man from the stall and carried him out. Bonnie was right, Mike was asleep. Foxy smiled slightly and carried him to the office. he lay'd him on the couch. Mike's eye's fluttered open. "aye, open yer mouth. lady at the counter said I should take yer temperature." Foxy said. Mike nodded and let him do so. Foxy frowned. "how do ye people read these?" Foxy muttered. Mike smiled slightly and grabbed it.  
"it says I don't have a fever. I think it's wrong." Mike muttered. Foxy kissed his forehead.  
"yer hotter then normal." Foxy said. Mike grined at him tiredly and Foxy shook his head, glaring slightly. "ye know what I meant." Foxy said. Mike chuckled tiredly. Foxy nuzzled his head gently. "I got the medicine and a bucket so ye didn' 'ave to run across the resturant." Foxy said. Mike smiled thankfully at him and moaned in pain. "here." Foxy said. he handed him the medicine and Mike took it. he curled up on the couch and moaned in pain. the animatronics, that likeed Mike, gathered in the hall. Balloon Boy, who'd never even seen Mike, was cuddled up to Mangle.  
"Mangle? is the squishy okay?" BB ask. Mangle nodded.  
"I think so." Mangle replied. Chica brought a blanket, from Foxy's old room, into Mike.  
"here." Chica said laying it over him. mike curled up under it and muttered a thank you. Chica nodded and left. Foxy pet Mike's hair gently, kneeling infront of him.  
"Mike, would ye loike me to take ye home?" Foxy ask. Mike cuddled closer to Foxy.  
"n-no. someone has to wa-watch over the place." Mike replied. Foxy smiled slightly.  
"I'll do it. ye jus' sleep." Foxy smiled. Mike nodded slightly.  
"okay." Mike said. Foxy sat on the couch with him, Mike's head on his lap and looked through the camera's. he gently pet Mike's ears, lulling him to sleep. Balloon Boy ran over to Foxy and stared up at him.  
"hi." BB said. Foxy didn't seem to hear him. he climbed up on Foxy's lap and Foxy looked at him. "hello." BB said.  
"hi. get off me." Foxy said.  
"is the squishy okay?" BB ask. Foxy narrowed his eye's.  
"his name is Mike and he's not a squishy, he's a human." Foxy replied. BB looked confused.  
"human?" BB ask. Mangle walked in and huffed.  
"he doesn't understand. he's just a little kid." Mangle said, picking BB up.  
"so?" Foxy ask. Mike moaned in pain and Foxy looked down when Mike suddenly jerked up and vomited in the bucket. Foxy put the tablet down worriedly and rubbed Mike's back. Mangle quickly scrambled back, disguisted. Mike curled around his stomach. "I'm takin' ye to a doctor tomorrow." Foxy said. Mike shook his head.


	7. Chapter 7

"st-stomach bug." Mike replied. "no-nothing they ca-can do." Mike added. Foxy frowned.  
"nothin'?" Foxy ask.  
"not-nothing." Mike replied. Foxy whined slightly and nuzzled him.  
"go a head and take him home. I'll watch the place. Frank will never know." Bonnie said.  
"ye sure Bonnie? can ye handle it?" Foxy ask. Bonnie nodded and Foxy sighed. "Mike's not goin' to be to happy about this." Foxy muttered standing up. Foxy knelt infront of the couch and scooped Mike up. Mike moaned in pain.  
"pu-put me down." Mike muttered.  
"not yet." Foxy replied. Foxy grabed the medicine and washed the bucket then took Mike home. he layd Mike on their shared bed and went for a trash can. he also grabed a cool wet cloth and put it over Mike's forehead. Mike whimpered softly and Foxy kissed his cheek. "do ye want somethin' to eat?" Foxy ask. Mike shook his head.  
"I-I just pu-puk-puke it back up." Mike replied. Foxy nodded and nuzzled him. Mike whimpered and looked at him. Foxy kissed his head and layd on the bed with him.  
"sleep love." Foxy said. Mike nodded slightly and feel asleep. Foxy held him tightly. he swore, something about Mike smelled different. he'd smelt different for a few days, maybe it was just him puking? Foxy frowned slightly, taking Mike's smart phone and looking things up. nothing he looked up helpped him understand _why_ Mike didn't smell like Mike, but Foxy soon shrugged and assumed maybe Mike was using a new shampoo and he hadn't noticed. he closed his eye's and curled around Mike, falling asleep.  
*a few hours later*  
Mike was feeling better. he was up and moving around. he hadn't puked, but he did still have a slight fever.  
"yer still puttin' off more heat then normal." Foxy said. Mike nodded.  
"I know. I can feel myself sweating." Mike replied.  
"ye smell funny." Foxy said.  
"hey!" Mike huffed.  
"no I don' mean cause yer sweaty. ye've smelt funny for a few days." Foxy said. "how long ye been sick?" Foxy ask. Mike mutter to himself.  
"a few days. I probably caught it going through the sick kids at the hospital when we left. I'm fine." Mike replied.  
"huh... maybe it's yer puke m'smellin' then..." Foxy muttered. Mike shrugged.  
"fine. I'll try a shower." Mike said. Foxy nodded. Mike showered and brushed his teeth. he got out and got dressed.  
"I still smell it..." Foxy frowned.  
"well, whats it smell like?" Mike ask. Foxy frowned thinking harder.  
"I can't put a name on it. i-it's a little bit of yer smell but there's something else with it... loike..." Foxy trailed. he shrugged. "m'not sure. doesn' stink it's jus'... different." Foxy said. Mike shrugged and got himself something to eat. he glared at his sandwhich.  
"I don't evenn like peanut butter and banana's..." Mike muttered.  
"then why'd ye make it loike that?" Foxy ask. Mike shrugged.  
"guess I had a craving for it." Mike said.  
"cravin'?" Foxy ask.  
"it's when your body needs something thats not in the foods your eating then, but in something else you've eaten before and some times, you get a craving for mixed foods. it's weird." Mike replied, eating his sandwhich. Foxy nodded slightly, trying to understand. Mike stretched out on the couch and smiled slightly. "your adorable when your confused." Mike smiled. Foxy, blushing slightly, glared at Mike. Mike simply smiled back then frowned holding his stomach.  
"yer not gonna puke again are ye?" Foxy ask. Mike after a few moments, Mike relaxed and shook his head.  
"no I just thought I was going to..." Mike replied. Foxy nodded slightly. Mike lay'd back, across Foxy's lap again. Foxy smiled and kissed his head. Mike smiled then looked confused.  
"whats wrong?" Foxy ask.  
"my stomach feels weird. not like I want to puke, but something I've never felt before." Mike said. Foxy raised an eye brow.  
"never felt it before? maybe I should go a head and take ye to the doctor..." Freddy said. Mike nodded and stood.  
"yeah." Mike said. he rubbed his stomach, with a slight pained look.  
"come on." Foxy said. Mike nodded and headed out with Foxy to the local walk in clinic. Mike went back with the doctor.  
"so what seems to be the problem?" Harry ask. Mike explained his problem and the doctor frowned. "this is going to be a little strange, but I'd like you to take this pregnancy test. it sounds like a form of cancer, and in men, pregnancy tests can determain if there's cancer present." Harry said. Mike nodded and took the test. he brought it back and they waited. "now, just because it's positive doesn't mean you actually have cancer and just because it's negative doesn't mean you don't but we're required to do the test if we think it might be cancer." Harry said. Mike nodded and waited. Harry looked and turned to him with a grim face. "it's positive. so I've going to go a head and right you a note for my friend, Dr. Houston. he's at the hospital, he'll check you for cancer and he'll do it as a favor for me and you won't be charged much." Harry said. Mike nodded stiffly and silently.  
"th-thanks." Mike said softly. he took the note and left with Foxy. Foxy looked at him expectantly, but Mike's eye's looked dead and cold. he didn't even seemt to notice Foxy as he headed outside. Foxy tilted his head in confusion and followed Mike. he stopped him and turned him around.  
"Mike?" Foxy ask. Mike, fighting himself not to get scared.  
"he's sending me to the hospital to test for cancer." Mike said softly, then got in the car. Foxy's eye's grew wide and he quickly got in the car. Mike made his way to the hospital. Foxy followed Mike nervously and they sat down to talk to the doctor with him. Mike nodded and listened.  
"we'll start with some blood tests and go from there okay?" Houston said. Mike nodded and watched them drawing the blood. "it'll take us a few hours to get all the results in, so you can go home and come back or whatever you want. I wish you the best of luck." Houston said, then left the room. Mike stood and looked at FOxy.  
"hun-hungry?" Mike ask. Foxy shook his head. "let me know if you are." Mike said. they headed for the waiting room. Mike buried his face in his hands, thinking about everything he'd need to do if he was dying of cancer. Foxy held him tightly and nuzzled his head.  
"it's okay Mike, I'm sure s'nothin'." Foxy said. Mike nodded.  
"if it's not, I want your help to hunt my brother down and kill him. I want that bastard to die first." Mike said. Foxy laughed.  
"what happens if they cure ye?" Foxy ask.  
"the bastard still died before me." Mike said. Foxy chuckled and kissed his head. the hours passed too slowly for Mike, but when Dr. Houston came in, Mike wished it had gone even slower. they stood and went to follow him but he stopped them.  
"no need. your clean." Houston smiled. he could see them both physically relax.  
"thank god! wa-wait, why was the test positive at the clinic?" Mike ask. Houston shrugged.  
"sometimes we get false positives." Houston replied. Mike nodded.  
"but wait, then whats wrong with 'im?" Foxy ask. Houston shrugged.  
"sorry. don't know." Houston said. "you'd have to go to our clinic." Houston shrugged. Mike raised an eye brow.  
"last time I went to one, they told me I was going to die!" Mike hissed. Houston shrugged. Mike sighed and they headed for the clinic. Mike held his stomach and winced. FOxy brought him a sprite and Mike smiled thankfully. "god I don't know whats wrong with me." Mike muttered. Foxy nuzzled him.  
"I'll be right back." Foxy said. Mike nodded and Foxy headed to the bathroom. Mike was called in while Foxy was in the bathroom, so he shrugged and went back. he was shocked at what he found out. he stormed out and instantly called his mother, motioning for Foxy to stay inside.  
"this is Tina." Tina smiled.  
"uh, hi. this is your son Mike. uh, what do you know about the fact I have female organs?" Mike ask, pissed. the other end of the phone grew silent for a moment.  
"I'm sorry baby. I guess it's time to tell you the truth... when you were born... you... you were a boy and a girl. you had both, but your father didn't want a daughter so we made you a boy... but I guess, you were supposed to be a girl..." Tina said. Mike had tears down his face.  
"oh great! so you decided to make me a guy! well you didn't do it right and now you fucking tell me! I hope your happy! I'm fucking pregnant!" Mike shouted, then hung up and curled up on the sidewalk, crying softly. Mike held his stomach tightly, how the hell was he going to explain this to Foxy? Mike sobbed into his knee's. Foxy came outside and knelt beside him.  
"Mikey?" Foxy ask. "Mikey whats wrong?" Foxy ask. Mike curled up tighter.  
"I-I have to leave for a while.. I-I'll be back in a few days to a few weeks. I-I'll be back I promise. I-I just need to think." Mike said. Foxy's ears drooped.  
"Mike?" Foxy whimpered. Mike kissed him, told him he loved him and that he wasn't dying just confused, and he'd be back in a while. Mike left the hospital and headed for a hotel. Mike stayed with one of his friends.  
"hi Mikey!" Daisy giggled answering the door. she looked at him. "buddy, whats wrong?" Daisy ask.  
"Daisy, I-I need a place to st-stay for a whi-while..." Mike said. she quickly let him in.  
"hey what wrong?" Daisy ask. Mike exclaimed to her tearfully.  
"an-and I'm pre-pregnant." Mike whimpered. "I-I couldn't even tell him! it's not normal!" Mike cried.  
"awe Mike, shhh. shhh. it's okay. it's okay. just calm down." Daisy soothed. "is he completely stupid?" Daisy ask.  
"n-no..." Mike replied.  
"oh, I'm sorry." Daisy replied. "you can stay as long as you want, but remember he needs to know about the baby too." Daisy said. Mike nodded.  
"h-how? h-he'd leave me." Mike cried.  
"no call him and tell him then go back to him in a few days. okay? give you both some time to adjust." Daisy said. Mike nodded and headed to a private room and called Foxy. he told him that he was pregnant and flinched at the shouts.


	8. Chapter 8

"i-it's not my fault! I didn't know!" Mike shouted back. he cried and threw his phone hard, making the battery fly out. he curled up on the bed and sobbed into his pillow. Daisy heard his heart broken sobs and bit her lip. she brought some medicine in.  
"i-if neither of you want it, this is basically a morning after pill... it'll terminate the baby..." Daisy said.  
"no!" MIke exclaimed. "i-it's not the baby's fault! i-it's not it's fault my parents lied to me all my life! why should it be punished?!" Mike exclaimed. Daisy sighed and left the room. Mike curled up around his belly. "I-I just d-don't know what to do. I-I di-didn't think Foxy would ye-yell at me like that..." Mike cried. Daisy brought his cell phone back to him.  
"he-here. he keeps calling." Daisy said.  
"I don't care! all he's go-going to do i-is scream at me!" Mike cried. he curled up and faced away. he cried softly into his knee's.  
"Mike, i-it's okay. talk it through with him." Daisy said.  
"ju-just leave me alone." Mike sniffled. Daisy nodded and sighed. Mike winced slightly and rubbed his stomach. he was hungry, but he didn't really want to eat. he sniffled an curled up under a blanket and sniffled, falling asleep. he curled up around a pillow and sniffled. Foxy buried his face in his pillow, he missed Mike.  
"I shouldn' 'ave yelled..." Foxy said, his ears drooping. he missed Mike. he curled up and tried to sleep.  
*a month later*  
Mike, according to the doctor he was visiting, was about two and a half months along. he must have gotten pregnant the first time he and Foxy had sex, though he was a little confused as to how he hadn't lost the baby after the beating he took. he didn't care though. he looked down at himself and sighed.  
"least I'm not fat." Mike muttered. he was a little on the chubby side, but his clothes still fit all the same. he was still with Daisy, Foxy called daily, but Mike still refused to talk to him. there was a sudden knock on the door.  
"I got it!" Daisy shouted. Mike shrugged and sat down, watching the tv in his room. Mike looked up at the knock on his door. he didn't bother too answer it, not that he had a chance. the door suddenly opened and in wanted Foxy, the last person in the world Mike wanted to see.  
"what the hell do you want? here to shout at me for something I didn't even know could happen again?" Mike ask. Foxy walked over and hugged him tightly.  
"ye wouldn' answer me calls, so I gave up and ask Vada where'd ye'd go." Foxy said. "m'sorry. I wasn't yellin' at ye. I was yellin' at someone else." Foxy said. "though ye did shock me..." Foxy added.  
"the hell you weren't shouting at me, you were shouting at me." Mike said. Foxy's ears drooped.  
"m'sorry, love." Foxy said. he leaned forward and kissed Mike deeply. Mike stiffened slightly at first, but then kissed back and held tightly to him. "I love ye." Foxy added.  
"I love you too." Mike muttered, hugging him. Foxy help him tightly and kissed his head.  
"will ye come back home with me?" Foxy ask. Mike sighed softly.  
"yeah love. I will." Mike replied. Foxy purred and nuzzled him.  
"I-I'm ot exactly sure what I'm supposed to do.." Foxy admited. Mike smiled slightly.  
"it's alright. I don't either." Mike replied.  
"s-so how long do ye carry it?" Foxy ask.  
"about nine months." Mike replied. "and I'm going to warn you, I'll probably be grumpy and rude and hungry and fat." Mike said. Foxy nodded.  
"all the pregnant women used to sit by the cove and talk." Foxy muttered narrowing his eye's. Mike laughed.  
"just warning you." Mike said. Foxy scooped him up. Mike yelped. "F-Foxy, don't do that." Mike said.  
"do what?" Foxy ask.  
"je-jerk my sto-stomach like that..." Mike muttered.  
"oh sorry.." Foxy replied. Mike held onto him and winced slightly. "are ye okay? should I put ye back down?" Foxy ask. Mike shook his head.  
"n-no i'm okay." Mike said. Foxy nodded and nuzzled him. "I'm sorry I ignored your calls. I just, I didn't want you to yell again." Mike said. Foxy nodded.  
"s'okay. m'sorry for yellin'. now... care to explain to me how this actually 'appened?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded and explained to him how his parents gave him a a sex change when he was a baby and never told him. "and she only told ye when ye found out ye were pregnant?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded. "m'sorry Mikey." Foxy said, nuzzles him. Mike nuzzled back gently.  
"you and half my friends. n-nobody talks to me any more but Daisy and thats only because her name used to be Duke before her sex change." Mike muttered. Mike sighed. Foxy's ears drooped.  
"m'sorry." Foxy said. Mike shook his head.  
"i-it's fine. just means the-they weren't my friends." Mike sighed. Foxy nuzzled Mike and kissed his head.  
"I'll never leave ye." Foxy said. Mike smiled and kissed his head.  
"glad to hear that. I'll never leave you either." Mike said, hugging him. Foxy purred loudly and nuzzled him.  
"let's go home." Foxy said. Mike nodded slightly.  
"wait, is Daisy still here?" Mike ask. Foxy shook his head.  
"she left so we could talk. said she'd be back in a few hours." Foxy shrugged. Mike smiled.  
"I owe you." Mike said. Foxy raised an eye brow before he remembered and grinned. he smirked and lay'd him on the bed.  
"I guess ye do don' ye?" Foxy purred. Mike smiled and rolled his eye's kissing him.  
*a few hours later at Mike's house*  
Mike laughed hanging up the phone.  
"Daisy just got home," Mike said. Foxy chuckled. "yeah, she said we were disgusting and she can smell it." Mike chuckled. Foxy laughed and nuzzled him, reaching around to pet Mike's stomach gently and Mike blushed slightly, but smiled. he pulled Foxy down into a kiss and Foxy purred loudly.  
"are ye still goin' to do the nightshift love?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded.  
"yeah. for a while..." Mike said.  
"are ye goin' to tell them up there?" Foxy ask. Mike shrugged.  
"if you want me to or you can." Mike replied. Foxy nodded. "we should go a head and get ready for the nightshift." Mike said. Foxy muttered to himself and nuzzled Mike's belly. "what's up with you. your practically attatched to me." Mike said.  
"ye've been gone a month." Foxy muttered. "and not sure what it is, but something in me system is drawn to the baby." Foxy muttered. Mike shrugged softly and ran his fingers through Foxy's hair.  
"hey did you ever figure out what that smell was?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded, sniffing him. "really?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded again. "what was it?" Mike ask.  
"ye." Foxy said. Mike frowned.  
"so I stink?" Mike ask. Foxy shook his head.  
"no. it's not actually ye. it's..." Foxy said and pointed to his belly. Mike raised an eye brow.  
"you can smell that well?" Mike ask.  
"aparently. I wondered why it smelt loike ye but a little different." Foxy said. Mike smiled slightly.  
"come on. we have to go if we want to make it on time." Mike said. Foxy nodded and they headed out.  
"Bonnie and Chica know, we spent two weeks tearin' up the town lookin' for ye." Foxy said. Mike smiled slightly.  
"it's cool." Mike replied, taking Foxy's hand. Foxy smiled and leaned over kissing Mike's cheek.  
"I swear, if ye run away again, ever for jus' a day, I'll tie ye down and never let ye go." Foxy said.  
"alright. whatever you say Foxy." Mike replied. they got to the pizzeria and they were practically glued together.  
"Mike!" Bonnie and Chica exclaimed. they picked him up and hugged him tightly between them. Mike let it go on for a second then cleared his throat.  
"u-uh guys? can you put me down?" Mike ask. the put him down and he dusted himself off. "thanks." Mike said.  
"so if Bonnie right? are you some sort of experiment?" Chica ask. Mike's jaw dropped and he looked at Bonnie, who shrugged. Foxy chuckled softly.  
"I'm not an experiment. my parents lied to me my entire life." Mike replied, then stormed off to his office. Bonnie and CHica looked shocked and Foxy explained.  
"and he's still sensitive about it, his parents haven't even tried to talk to 'im since then." Foxy sighed. he then turned and went after Mike. Mike, however, didn't appear to want to talk to anyone as he'd locked both doors and shut off the power. Foxy sighed and knocked. "c'mon Mikey. open the door." Foxy said.  
"go away." Mike replied.  
"look Mike, either ye open the door or I'll open it." Foxy said. he waited patiently for a few minutes, then opened the door himself. he went animatronic and knelt down, prying the door up. he went in and closed the door back. his eye's flashed and looked around. he went back to his human form and knelt beside Mike. "I'm sure they didn' mean it loike that." Foxy said softly. Mike didn't answer him, sniffling and curling up more.  
"who cares what the hell they meant?! my parents fucking lied to me! I've lost my friends! I've lost my family! and its your fault!" Mike shouted. he slung around and punched Foxy in the face. Foxy rubbed his cheek where Mike had punched him and shook his head. he hugged Mike tightly.  
"shhh, jus' calm down Mike. it's alright." Foxy soothed. he pulled Mike to his chest. "ye ain' lost everythin'. ye've got several people. Daisy, Mr. Frank, me, Bonnie, Chica, Vada, and-" Foxy tried.  
"I don't want any of you! I want my mom!" Mike screamed at Foxy. the others in the resturant, stayed clear of the office, on the other side of the building. Bonnie felt guilty, he'd only ment it as a joke. Foxy pulled him into his lap and rocked him.  
"I know Mike. it's okay." Foxy soothed. Mike cried into his chest. Foxy pulled out his phone. he dialed Mike's mother. he waited for a moment. "hello Tina? this is Foxy. I jus' wanted to let ye know how much ye damage ye did to yer son. do ye hear this?" Foxy ask putting the phone closer to Mike's sobbing. "he's sobbin' because of ye, he lost everythin'! what I wanna know is who the hell could treat their son loike this and then not even call or visit!? what kind of person are ye!?" Foxy exclaimed into the phone. Tina listened to Foxy, and her heart nearly brokoe at Mike's sobs.  
"I-I wanted to call but I thought h-he would call first..." Tina said softly.  
"why the hell should he 'ace to call ye!? ye screwed up 'is life!" Foxy exclaimed.  
"I screwed up his life? who the hell is th bastard who got him pregnant!?" TIna exclaimed.  
"it wouldn' 'ave 'appened if we'd known!" Foxy exclaimed. "if we'd nkow you'd lied to him we would have been more careful!" Foxy hissed. Mike looked up at him and sniffled, reaching for the phone. Foxy looked down at him. "Mike?" Foxy ask. Mike sniffled and nodded. Foxy handed him the phone and kissed his head.  
"m-mom?" Mike sniffled.  
"baby I-I" Tina started.  
"I hope you know how much I hate your guts. you and dad both! y-you could have told me any time! anytime! I-I would've been okay i-if you had, but no! I had to find out but getting pregnant!" Mike shouted.  
"I-I wanted to tell you..." Tina said.  
"oh! you wanted to tell me?! why the hell didn't you then!?" Mike shouted, his voice cracking. Foxy patted his back gently.  
"shhh calm down Mikey. it's okay." Foxy soothed, kissing his head. Mike leaned against him and sniffled.  
"wh-why didn't you tell me mom?" Mike whimpered.  
"because... you looked so happy. you were so happy playing with all your little trucks and G.I. Joe's and... I didn't want to ruin that." Tina said.  
"fuck you! I hope you rott in hell! you'll never see me or this kid again!" Mike exclaimed and threw his phone against the wall. he cried into Foxy's chest.  
"shhhh. it's alright. it's alright. I got ye Mike. I got ye." Foxy soothed, kissing Mike's head and rocking him. Mike cried himself to sleep and Foxy carried him to his old room. he lay'd Mike down on the bed and kissed his cheek. he closed the door and headed towards the others. Bonnie looked at him.  
"gee, Foxy I didn't mean to make him cry." Bonnie said. Foxy nodded.  
"it wasn' ye. he called his mom and had a screamin' feast with her. they ain' talked since she told 'im. I'm jus' sorry it happened here. would ye mind stayin' over here? if he decides to call his mom again, it's really a private matter..." Foxy ask. Bonnie and Chica nodded.  
"we'll explain to them Mike has some family problems going on and keep them here." Bonnie said.


	9. Chapter 9

"thanks an again, m'sorry." Foxy said. they nodded and Foxy headed back to Mike. he grabed his cell phone and sat on the bed with him. Mike sniffled and opened his eye's.  
"F-Foxy? I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't... I..." Mike tried. Foxy simply gave a comforting smile and kissed his head.  
"I know Mikey." Foxy soothed. he nuzzled the man. "do you feel better?" Foxy ask. Mike sniffled and thought a moment.  
"y-yeah. I do." Mike replied, nuzzling him.  
"I thought it might help." Foxy said.  
"thanks love." Mike said.  
"yer welcome." Foxy smiled. he leaned down and kissed Mike gently. Mike kissed back and purred.  
"I love you Foxy." Mike said.  
"I love ye too Mike." Foxy replied. Mike winced and rubbed his stomach slightly. "ye okay?" Foxy ask. Mike winced slightly.  
"ye-yeah. I-I think I up-upset the baby." Mike said. Foxy purred gently and soothingly. Mike smiled at him and leaned against him. "di-did I scare the others?" Mike ask.  
"a little. but I ask them to stay back jus' for tonight so we can get things settled." Foxy said. Mike nodded. "Bonnie's really sorry." Foxy said. Mike sighed.  
"it wasn't really his fault." Mike said. Foxy nodded.  
"I explained it to 'im already." Foxy said.  
"thanks." Mike said. Foxy nodded and nuzzled him.  
"anytime." Foxy purred. "alright come on ye got a building to watch." Foxy smiled. Mike huffed.  
"fine. let's get to watching this dirty old building." Mike muttered.  
"hey!" Foxy growled. Mike laughed and took off running. Foxy stormed after him. "get back here so I can dismantle ye!" Foxy exclaimed. Mike laughed.  
"liar!" Mike exclaimed. he slide around Bonnie, moving slick like a cat, and ran faster.  
"no wonder you never caught him." Mangle said.  
"only one who can is..." Bonnie trailed. Foxy slammed into a wall beside Bonnie and took off after Mike. "right there." Bonnie chuckled. Foxy raced after Mike. he managed to catch him and slid into a wall. he pinned Mike to the wall.  
"how dare ye insult me home." Foxy growled. Mike chuckled softly and smiled.  
"awe you won't hurt me." Mike said.  
"what makes ye so sure?" Foxy growled. Mike could have swore he saw actual anger in Foxy's eye's, but smiled and reached up petting Foxy's ears. Foxy melted and purred loudly. Mike smiled.  
"come on." Mike said. he sat down in the office and Foxy layd beside him. Mike chuckled softly and scratched his ears. Foxy purred loudly and nuzzled his leg contently. Foxy reminded Mike of a puppy as he curled up around him from behind. Mike smiled and laid back and cuddled up to him.  
"not a pillow." Foxy huffed. Mike giggled.  
"you are now." Mike replied, petting his ears.  
*later*  
Mike wasn't sure what time it was, or how long he'd slept, but he woke suddenly to Frank in his face. Mike jumped and yelped. Foxy jerked up at his sudden movement.  
"what the hell?" Foxy growled. he pushed Mike off him.  
"it's just Frank." Mike said.  
"go home." Frank said. Mike nodded and he and Foxy got up. Mike stretched and Foxy scooped him up. Mike chuckled softly.  
"later Frank." Mike yawned. Foxy and Mike headed home. Mike headed for the kitchen, to eat something while Foxy purred and rocked their hips together. Mike moaned softly. "Fo-Foxy stop it." Mike said. "all you think about is sex isn't it?" Mike ask. Foxy pouted.  
"nope." Foxy purred. "but yer hormones are drivin' me crazy." Foxy muttered. "I can smell ye across the house." Foxy muttered. Mike chuckled softly and kissed him.  
"mmmmm Foxy your going to have to fight it then." Mike said. Foxy whined.  
"but ye smell so strong..." Foxy muttered. Mike smiled softly.  
"I know love, but your going to have to fight it." Mike said. "at least try." Mike added.  
"I'll try lad." Foxy replied. he pulled back and fidgeting nervously.  
"I know it's hard baby." Mike said kissing his cheek gently. Foxy shivered slightly.  
"yer gonna 'ave to find a way to cover yer scent." Foxy said. Mike kissed him deeply.  
"alright love, I'll try to find something okay?" Mike said. Foxy nodded. "have you smelt anything that you think could cover the smeel?" Mike ask. Foxy shook his head.  
"but if I do, I'll let ye know." Foxy said. Mike nodded and blushed feeling Foxy press against him.  
"Foxy." Mike warned.  
"what. I'm jus' cuddlin'." Foxy muttered. Mike smiled slightly, wrapping his tail around Foxy gently. Foxy purred and nuzzled Mike's ears. Mike smiled at him and kissed him.  
"alright just behave." Mike smiled. Foxy nodded.  
"what on Earth are ye makin'?" Foxy hissed pulling back. Mike looked down and raised an eye brow.  
"I'm just cutting up some strawberries and watermelon why?" Mike ask.  
"they smell weird." Foxy replied. Mike raised an eye brow again.  
"does it cover my smell?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded. "then I'll just get some shampoo that smells like it then." Mike shrugged. Foxy hissed and backed off. Mike's ears drooped. "unless you hate it..." Mike said. Foxy shook his head.  
"it's not that." Foxy replied. "jus' yer hormones are covered, so I don' 'ave the urge to grind up against ye every few seconds." Foxy muttered. Mike smiled slightly and kissed Foxy. Foxy purred and pulled him closer. "I love ye Mike." Foxy purred.  
"I love you too Foxy." Mike smiled. "oh, Vada's coming over with Coda." Mike said.  
"does she know?" Foxy ask. Mike shook his head.  
"I planned to tell her tonight." Mike said. Foxy shrugged.  
"okay." Foxy said. there was a knock. Mike's ears perked up.  
"huh? they shouldn't be here yet." Mike muttered. Foxy shrugged and went to answer the door.  
"oof!" Foxy muttered.  
"hi uncle Foxy!" Coda exclaimed. Foxy chuckled.  
"hi buddy." Foxy chuckled. he stood and picked up the toddler. he looked up and smiled at Vada. he reached out a hand and shook Vada's. "hi Vada." Foxy smiled. Vada smiled at him.  
"hello. how are your stitches?" Vada ask.  
"itchy but okay." Foxy replied. Vada smiled and closed the door. Foxy chuckled as Coda climbed up onto his shoulders. Mike looked up and smiled.  
"you gotta bug on your shoulder." Mike said. Foxy smiled.  
"thanks Mike." Foxy said, playfully swatting at Coda, who moved quickly. FOxy wrestled him a moment and finally got him by his feet. "ye may want to call an exterminator. thats a pretty big bug." Foxy chuckled. Mike chuckled. Foxy shrugged and tossed Coda on the couch carefully. Coda squealed and laughed. Mike smiled at him and Coda. Foxy really was good with kids. Mike rubbed his stomach slightly and smiled. he quickly turned back to the food before anyone noticed him. Vada walked over to him.  
"so hey. what was it you needed to talk about?" Vada ask. Mike bit his lip.  
"did mom and dad ever tell you that when I was born I had both sexual organs?" Mike ask.  
"no but I figured it out when I found the paperwork for the sex change." Vada said. Mike looked hurt.  
"y-you knew and didn't tell me?" Mike ask. Vada looked shocked.  
"you didn't know?" Vada ask. "I've known since I was six!" Vada exclaimed.  
"I found out a month ago!" Mike replied. Vada hugged him.  
"I'm sorry. I would have told you if I realized they hadn't." Vada said.  
"I have something else to tell you too." Mike said. Vada nodded.  
"okay what?" Vada ask.  
"I-I only found out... because I'm pregnant." Mike said.  
"your what?!" Vada exclaimed. Foxy came in with a smile on his face, then looked at Vada.  
"are ye okay?" Foxy ask. Vada turned to him angrilly and punched him hard in the face. Foxy yelpped and hit the wall behind him, holding his nose. Foxy looked at her and just stared as his nose bled. "wh-what the hell?" Foxy ask. Vada picked up a pan and slammed it against Foxy's face. Foxy hit the ground hard and moaned in pain. Mike ran over and craddled Foxy's head.  
"Foxy!" Mike exclaimed. he looked up at Vada, tearfully.  
"what the hell Vada?!" Mike exclaimed.  
"he got you pregnant!" Vada exclaimed.  
"i-it was an accident! if it wasn't for me getting pregnant I'd never known that I was born the way I was!" Mike hissed. Foxy moaned in pain and whimpered. Mike kissed his heaed and pet his hair. "ge-get out." Mike said.  
"wh-what? you can't throw me out." Vada said. Mike stood, tears down his cheeks.  
"get the hell out of my house!" Mike screamed in her face. Vada huffed and headed for the door. Coda cuddled to Foxy.  
"uncle Foxy?" Coda ask.  
"come on Coda." Vada said. Coda whimpered. "get over here!" Vada exclaimed. Coda burst into tears and clung tightly to Mike. "fine!" Vada exclaimed and left. Coda cried into Mike's chest. Mike sniffled softly and sat him down.  
"hold on buddy." Mike said. he managed to get Foxy on the couch in the living room then picked Coda up again. Coda cried and Mike tried to calm him down. "shhh. shhh. it's okay. it's okay." Mike cooed gently. "uncle Mike's got you." Mike soothed. a groan caught both of their attentions. they turned to Foxy, who very slowly sat up and rubbed his head.  
"oww..." Foxy muttered. Mike sniffled softly and stood, walking over with Coda craddled in his arms.  
"un-uncle Foxy?" Coda whimpered. Foxy moaned in pain and looked up.  
"what happened?" Foxy whined.  
"Vada slammed and iron skillet into your face." Mike replied. "are you alright Foxy?" Mike ask, kneeling down infront of him. Foxy rubbed his pounding head.  
"I-I'll let ye know when the poundin' and the ringin' stops." Foxy replied. Mike's ears drooped and he went for some Advil and an ice pack.  
"uncle Mike? why did mommy hit uncle Foxy?" Coda ask. Mike sighed.  
"well, uncle Mike and uncle Foxy discovered something. uncle Mike is different okay?" Mike ask.  
"okay." Coda said.  
"well, me and uncle Foxy are going to have a baby." Mike said. Coda grined.  
"really!?" Coda exclaimed. Mike grabed the ice pack and the Advil.  
"yeah kiddo." Mike said. Coda giggled.  
"yay!" Coda exclaimed, clapping. Mike smiled at him.  
"shhhh buddy, uncle Foxy doesn't feel very good. his head hurts." Mike said.  
"oh." Coda said softly. Mike handed Foxy the items. Foxy put the ice pack to his head and took the Advil. Foxy moaned in pain and held his head. Mike bit his lip and sat Coda down. he went into his room and brought out the pain meds the doctors had given him for the pain Freddy caused with the mechanical parts.  
"here love." Mike said. Foxy looked at it.  
"no Mike." Foxy muttered. Mike muttered to himself.  
"take it Foxy I know you need it." Mike said.  
"what happens if y-ye need it?" Foxy whimpered.  
"I haven't needed them in weeks Foxy." Mike said. he kissed Foxy gently and gave him the pill. Foxy took the pill and swallowed it. he relaxed a few minutes later when it kicked in. "better?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded. "good. should be okay. she hit the metal side of your face and it doesn't look damaged." Mike said. Foxy nodded slightly and looked over at Coda.  
"hey little man. are ye okay?" Foxy ask. Coda nodded. "where's Vada at?" Foxy ask Mike.  
"I kicked her out. she didn't take him, but she'll be back for him." Mike replied. Coda cuddled up to Mike's leg and Foxy smiled at him.  
"uncle Foxy. are you and uncle Mike really gonna have a baby?" Coda ask. Foxy nodded. "are you married? mommy says to have a baby you have to be married." Coda said. Foxy and Mike looked at each other.  
"no we aren't married, buddy, but thats okay." Mike smiled. Foxy smiled back at him.  
"are you gonna get married?" Coda ask. Mike and Foxy shrugged.  
"marriage is a very big step buddy. I don't think we're quiet ready for that." Mike said.  
"but your having a baby. isn't that a big step?" Coda ask.  
"well yes it is, but we didn' actually plan the baby." Foxy replied. Coda looked confused.  
"so it's an accident?" Coda ask.  
"in a way I guess." Foxy shrugged. Mike frowned.  
"no. no baby is an accident, planned for or not." Mike explained to them both. Foxy sat up.  
"alright." Foxy replied.  
"can I go watch tv?" Coda ask. Mike nodded. Coda ran off. Foxy sat up and Mike kissed him.  
"I love you baby. you okay?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded.  
"yeah, now c'mer." Foxy purred, pulling Mike closer. Mike laughed and leaned forward. Foxy kissed him deeply. Mike moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Foxy's neck.  
"mmm." Mike moaned softly. Mike pulled back and nuzzled him. there was a knock on the door. Mike sighed and got up. he answered the door.  
"where's my son?" Vada ask. Mike sighed.  
"look, Vada, can we just talk?" Mike ask. Vada huffed but nodded. Foxy got up to leave but Mike stopped him. "don't even think about it your part of this." Mike said. Foxy huffed.  
"oh what, ye want me to stay and get slapped in the face with another fuckin' pan? hell no! I'm goin' to go watch tv." Foxy growled and stormed off to watch tv with Coda. Mike sighed and looked at Vada. they talked a while and eventually talked it over. they went to get Coda and Foxy, but Foxy wasn't there.  
"Coda, where's uncle Foxy?" Mike ask. Coda shrugged.  
"I dunno." Coda said. Mike frowned and went looking for him.  
"Foxy! Foxy!" Mike shouted. Foxy peaked his head out of the bed room, his face black and blue in the shape of a pan. Mike went over and kissed his cheek. "love she's sorry." Mike said.  
"yeah cause that helps me poundin' head." Foxy huffed. Mike's ears drooped at his tone. "I hope yer fuckin' sister is happy because me ears are ringin' so bad I can barley hear over it!" Foxy hissed. Mike whimpered softly, flinching at his shout. his eye's welled up slightly and Mike cursed himself. he quickly dried his eye's. "awe Mike, m'sorry. c'mer." Foxy said. Mike came over and Foxy hugged him tightly. "m'sorry. I didn' mean to shout at ye." Foxy said. Mike huffed and wiped his eye's.  
"it's fine. I know you were yelling at me. stupid pheromones." Mike muttered. Foxy kissed his head.  
"I'm sorry love." Foxy said.  
"it's okay." Mike said. Foxy picked him up, nuzzling his belly gently. Mike sniffled and laughed softly. they cuddled on the couch a while, Mike falling asleep. Foxy smiled and cuddled him, rubbing his belly gently. Mike smiled in his sleep. Foxy smiled and kissed his belly.  
"hey there little one. I don' know if ye can hear me jus' yet, but even though we didn' know ye could 'appen, we love ye." Foxy said. "an I won' let nothin' 'appen to ye." Foxy added. he nuzzled Mike's belly and closed his eye's falling asleep. Mike peeked an eye open, blushing brightly and smiling. he cuddled closer to Foxy and fell back to sleep.  
*few weeks later*  
Mike was moody. he was gaining weight and was hard to get along with. Foxy knew it wasn't Mike's fault but Mike was hurtful. Foxy flinched back.  
"what the hell do you mean you deleted my moms message!?" Mike hissed. Foxy flinched back.  
"I-I didn' mean too..." Foxy whimpered.  
"whatever." Mike muttered and headed to work. Foxy sighed softly.  
"I-I'm sorry. I can' help it, those buttons ar-are so tiny." Foxy muttered. Foxy sighed and followed Mike. Mike sighed getting into the car.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry Foxy. my nerves have been on end today." Mike sighed. Foxy nodded and kisses his cheek.  
"I know Mikey. I really am sorry. I'm still tryin' to figure out how to work that damn answerin' machine." Foxy said. Mike smiled slightly.  
"I know." Mike replied. they got out at the resturant and walked in. T Chica looked up.  
"run away! it's mr. pissy pants!" T. Chica said, running off. Mike glared after her.  
"bitch!" Mike shouted. Foxy burst into laughter never having heard Mike use such fowl languague before he got pregnant. Mike looked at Foxy. "what's so funny?" Mike hissed. Foxy's ears drooped.  
"nothin'." Foxy replied. Mike muttered to himself and Foxy took his hand and nuzzled his neck. they headed for the office. Mike layd back against the wall and Foxy lay'd beside him, his head resting on Mike's stomach. Mike wasn't sure what it was but something was just drawing Foxy to his stomach. Foxy said it was just part of him and shrugged it off. Mike had already gone up a size in pants and half a size in shirts. he wasn't a stick like he used to be but he wasn't as big as vada was this far along. they were watching the camera's when Mike's phone went off. he pulled it out of his pocket.  
"Mike." Mike answered. Foxy seemed to feel him tense up and sat up.  
"Mikey?" Foxy ask softly. Mike put it on speaker.  
" **-and when I get my hands on that little misfit... I'll kill it. you hear me little Mike? I'll kill your baby and then I'll kill you!** " Joey shouted. Mike looked tearfully at Foxy, who held him protectively.  
"if ye lay one hand on either of them, I'll rip it off!" Foxy growled. "if ye even try to touch them, I'll kill ye! ye keep yer fuckin' hands off Mike and off me kid!" Foxy growled. Joey laughed.  
" **or what you stupid hunk of metal! I'll turn you to fucking scrap! I'll kill that stupid kid then little Mike! I'll make you watch it! hell, I'll make you kill them!** " Joey shouted. Foxy growled, angrier then Mike had ever seen before. he hadn't been this angry at Freddy.  
"let's see ye say that to me face! I'll bite yer fuckin' head off!" Foxy shouted. Bonnie poked his head in and Mike motioned for him to be quiet while Foxy ranted. Joey again simply laughed.  
" **when I'm done with that stupid bratt, maybe I'll use it's little body to kill you!** " Joey said. Bonnie gasp and Foxy growled again.  
"ye'll never get yer hands on me family!" Foxy shouted.  
" **watch me!** " Joey shouted. Foxy's eye's narrowed.  
"over me dead body." Foxy said and hung up. Bonnie walked in.  
"who was that?" Bonnie ask.  
"Joey. my brother." Mike said.  
"thats awful! you both have to stay here!" Bonnie exclaimed. Mike shook his head.  
"n-no thats okay. thanks but no thanks Bonnie." Mike replied.  
"I assure ye I can protect them jus' fine. besides, Mike gets pissy when he's woke up early." Foxy said.  
"oh what the hell!? thats you!" Mike hissed.  
"well... if you change your mind..." Bonnie said. Mike nodded.  
"yeah okay." Mike smiled. Chica suddenly ran in.  
"M-Mike! so-something's ha-happened!" Chica exclaimed. Mike quickly got up and followed Chica.  
"calm down Chica, tell me what happened." Mike said.  
"Ba-Balloon Boy got stuck in the vent!" Chica exclaimed. Mike sighed.  
"thats not an emergency." Mike said.  
"h-his heads going to come off if we pull him out!" Chica exclaimed. Mike muttered and sped up. he sighed and looked Balloon Boy over.  
"how the fuck did you do this?" Mike muttered. " alright. this is fucking weird." Mike muttered.  
"Mike what the hell do you think your doing?" Bonnie ask. Mike pulled out his pocket knife and took the grate off.  
"I'm going to crawl in and get him out." Mike said.  
"you can't do that! Foxy would kill us all if you got stuck or hurt!" Bonnie exclaimed. Mike shrugged.  
"then I won't get stuck or hurt." Mike replied. he managed to crawl into the vent and over to BB. BB whimpered and looked frightenly at Mike. Mike shook his head crawling over. "now just take it easy there." Mike said.  
"i-it hurts." BB whimpered. Mike nodded.  
"one minute. I'll get you out." Mike said. he worked quickly. "hey Bonnie! this is going to sound weird but go to the kitchen and get some butter or some oil." Mike said. Bonnie looked confused but did as he said. Mike talked him through it while he covered BB in oil. "alright, not pull him out." Mike said, helpping Bonnie. BB flew back and into the wall. Mangle quickly ran over while Mike crawled out. she craddled the small child while Bonnie helped Mike up.  
"are you okay Mike?" Bonnie ask, seeing the man wince. Mike nodded slightly.  
"yeah, this kids just not doing my back any good." Mike said. "and it's not like I can go see someone about it." Mike added. he rubbed his sore back. Bonnie frowned.  
"you should have Foxy look you over, he might be able to fix it." Bonnie said. Mike waived him off.  
"eh, I'll be fine." Mike replied. he waived to them anad headed back for the office where Foxy caught him.  
"ye crawled into the vent?" Foxy frowned.  
"you didn't come stop me?" Mike ask.  
"I would have if I thought ye couldn' do it." Foxy replied. Mike smiled at him. he chuckled. "I remember this one time, when Freddy and Bonnie were horsin' around, Freddy got his head stuck in the vent, spent three days in there before he finally managed to get out." Foxy laughed. Mike laughed with him. they settled back down and Mike noticed Foxy looked soft of, sad.  
"whats wrong?" Mike ask.  
"well, I kinda miss Pirate's Cove." Foxy replied. Mike's ears drooped slightly.  
"I'm sorry." Mike replied. Foxy waived it off.  
"I'll be fine." Foxy replied. Mike nodded slightly. Foxy looked at his watch. "oh Mikey, I gotta go to work." Foxy said. Mike looked at his watch.  
"it's five am. where the hell do you work?" Mike ask.  
"loike ye got room to talk. ye start work at midnight." Foxy huffed. "I don't know the name of the place I work for. don' care enough to learn it." Foxy said. he kissed Mike and left. Mike smiled and watched the camera's. Bonnie walked in.  
"hi Bonnie." Mike said looking up. Bonnie waived and sat down.  
"thought you might get a little lonely." Bonnie said. Mike smiled. "I realized the Toy's didn't know so I told them." Bonnie said.  
"oh, I guess I forgot to tell them thanks Bonnie." Mike said. Bonnie nodded.  
"your welcome." Bonnie replied. Mike turned back to the camera's then smiled slightly.  
"hey Bonnie, how would you like to help me do something?" Mike ask. Bonnie seemed excited.  
"yes." Bonnie said. Mike smiled brightly and told him what he wanted to do. Bonnie nodded. "sure! I'd love to help!" Bonnie smiled. Mike smiled back.  
"I'll come get you this weekend, he'll be working. remember it's a surprize. Foxy can not know." Mike said. Bonnie nodded. Mike looked at his watch. "alright see you later Bonnie." Mike said. Bonnie nodded and watched him go. Mike headed back to his house, after stopping to go through stuff in the back. he found what he was looking for and left. he smiled and hid the curtain. "I hope Foxy doesn't find this." Mike muttered. he lay'd down on the bed and rubbed at his belly. he smiled feeling the familiar flutter. he chuckled softly and got up to get something to eat. the baby continued to move and Mike smiled at the flutters. "boy, your energetic today." Mike said. he layd on the bed and fell asleep.  
*later*  
Mike yawned waking up. he smiled seeing Foxy cuddled to his belly. he nuzzled the man, who yawned and looked up at him.  
"sorry. didn't mean to wake you up." Mike said. Foxy shrugged and kissed him.  
"it's fine. boy, kid sure is active." Foxy said, feeling the flutters. Mike nodded.  
"yeah." Mike replied. "I love you Foxy." Mike said. Foxy kissed him.  
"I love ye too." Foxy said. they cuddled for a while and Mike got up to eat. Foxy followed him. they both sat down on the couch and ate. Mike yelpped and suddenly dropped his spoon back into his bowl. Foxy looked over.  
"Mikey?" Foxy ask. Mike put a hand to his stomach.  
"wh-what the fuck was that?" Mike muttered to himself. he winced feeling it again. Foxy knelt down infront of him.  
"Mike are ye okay?" Foxy ask. Mike seemed to realize what it was and laughed.  
"y-yeah I'm okay." Mike smiled. Foxy looked confused.  
"then whats going on?" Foxy ask. Mike smiled.  
"here give me your hand. I'll show you." Mike said. Foxy reached out and Mike smiled. he put Foxy's hand on the same spot his own hand had been. Foxy jumped.  
"what the fuck was that!?" Foxy exclaimed. Mike laughed softly.  
"that would be the baby. it's no longer just a flutter that it's been for the past few weeks." Mike said. Foxy's eye's widened.  
"really?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded and Foxy sat back down on the couch. they ate quietly and Mike stretched out on the couch when Foxy took their bowls. Foxy came back and lay'd behind him. their hands rested on Mikes belly. "we should do somethin'." Foxy said. Mike turned his head.  
"like what?" Mike ask. Foxy shrugged.  
"I don' know, jus' somethin' out of the house." Foxy said. Mike smiled slightly and got up.  
"alright come on." Mike smiled. "we can head to the park." Mike said. Foxy nodded and followed him. Mike snuck a glance around and saw Bonnie and Chica. they gave him a thumbs up and entered the house. Mike smiled. they sat on the swings and talked a while. Mike's phone went off. "hello?" Mike ask.  
"we're finished." Bonnie said. Mike seemed surprized.  
"oh? already? seriously?" Mike ask surprized. "alright. thanks. bye." Mike smiled.  
"who was that?" Foxy ask.  
"just a friend. hey, we should head home." Mike said. Foxy raised an eye brow.  
"I ask five minutes ago if ye were ready to go home." Foxy huffed. Mike's ears drooped slightly and he pouted. Foxy sighed. "alright. alright. come on." Foxy said. Mike smiled slightly and lead him home.  
"wa-wait!" Mike exclaimed. Foxy stopped and looked at him.  
"what?" Foxy ask.  
"here. put this over your eye's." Mike said. Foxy raised an eye brow. "just do it." Mike said. Foxy muttered to himself and put the blindfold on. Mike smiled brightly and pulled him along. "you can't see right?" Mike ask. Foxy ran into him.  
"yeah right." Foxy replied. Mike kissed his cheek and pulled him to the house.  
"alright now just come on. step up. step up." Mike said. Foxy did as Mike said. "and stop." Mike smiled. Foxy sighed slightly.  
"Mikey really?" Foxy ask.  
"oh, hush. you remember how you wanted somewhere for you and only you." Mike ask. Foxy thought a moment.  
"yeah. yeah I do." Foxy replied. Mike smiled and took off the blindfold. Foxy stared his jaw dropped.  
"surprize." Mike smiled. "I didn't actually think Bonnie and Chica would finish it today. I hope you like it." Mike said. Foxy looked around. it looked just like Pirate's cove, without the giant Pirate ship. Foxy stepped inside and felt the curtain gently.  
"me curtain..." Foxy said. Mike nodded.  
"I told Bonnie how you also missed the Cove." Mike said. he noticed Foxy's tail wagging wildly.  
"this is... thank ye." Foxy said hugging him. Mike smiled and hugged him back.  
"your welcome love." Mike replied. Foxy kissed him deeply. Mike was surprized when Foxy pulled away before he could kiss back.


	11. Chapter 11

"seriously thank ye so much Mikey." Foxy said. Mike smiled.  
"your welcome." Mike smiled. "I managed to find your curtain from the Cove and I thought it might be nice if we put it up as door." Mike smiled. Foxy nodded. "we couldn't put your old boat in here. Bonnie said he tried but it was like, eaten by termites." Mike said. Foxy nodded.  
"yeah it was pretty ol'." Foxy replied. Foxy picked Mike up and kissed him deeply. "mmmmm love ye so much." Foxy purred. Mike blushed brightly and kissed him back.  
"I love you too, you wanna put me down love?" Mike ask. Foxy shook his head.  
"I wanna do something with ye, but puttin' ye down, isn' it." Foxy smirked. Mike rolled his eye's.  
"Foxy, put me down. I have to go make lunch." Mike said. Foxy shook his head and held tighter. "put me down Foxy." Mike said.  
"I don' wanna. I wanna love on ye." Foxy purred. Mike blushed and pushed back.  
"love on me after I make lunch." Mike said. Foxy carried Mike to the couch and layd with him.  
"no. we can eat later." Foxy replied.  
"I will give you a tiddy twister if you don't let go." Mike said. Foxy raised an eye brow.  
"what the fuck is that?" Foxy ask.  
"where I'm mad because you won't listen to me I grab your nipple and twist it." Mike said. Foxy purred.  
"sounds hot." Foxy smirked. Mike rolled his eye's shoved him away laughing.  
"trust me it hurts." Mike said. Foxy pulled him closer.  
"jus' cuddle with me for a bit please?" Foxy pouted. Mike rolled his eye's.  
"okay but you have to make lunch." Mike said. Foxy nodded.  
"okay." Foxy purred, cuddling closer. "I could smell ye in the parkin' lot 'fore I left earlier." Foxy said. Mike smiled slightly and cuddled closer.  
"you know if you'd just said that in the first place, I would have cuddled with you." Mike said. he kissed Foxy deeply, then blushed. "Foxy, that better not be what I think it is." Mike blushed. Foxy chuckled deeply.  
"an if it is baby?" Foxy purred. Mike blushed brighter and rolled his eye's. Foxy purred, he could almost always get his way when he purred. Mike seemed to relax at his purring.  
"fine baby." Mike smiled slightly. Foxy's eye's flashed and he pinned Mike. they kissed deeply and Mike's phone rang. Mike sighed and pushed Foxy off. "alright sorry love." Mike said. Foxy growled and followed him. he kissed the back of his neck and Mike shivered answering the phone. Mike suddenly pushed Foxy off. "b-but mom! y-you can't... no! I won't let him in my house!" Mike exclaimed. "sa-say what you... shut up! no! he will not be allowed in my house mom!" Mike said. "you know what? fine. but he better not expect any special treatment." Mike muttered. he hung up and stormed into his room. Foxy went to follow but there was a knock on the door. he opened it and Tina and Matthew were there.  
"I'm guessin' yer the reason he's angry." Foxy muttered. he rolled his eye's and let them in. "come on. I'll show ye where ye can sleep." Foxy muttered. he led the way.  
"I usually stay in this room." Tina said pointing.  
"thats Mike's office/cove thing." Foxy replied. Foxy showed them to the guest room. "here." Foxy said. he went back and went to Mike. "Mikey? Mikey love open the door." Foxy said. the door opened and Foxy looked at Mike. "yer parents are here." Foxy said. Mike crossed his arms.  
"mom made me let him stay." Mike muttered. Foxy pulled him to his chest.  
"thats alright, but I don' want ye here with 'im without me." Foxy said.  
"I can't just stay somewhere." Mike said. Foxy frowned.  
"see if Bonnie and Chica can come over. I jus' don' want either of ye hurt." Foxy said. Mike nodded.  
"I understand." Mike replied. Foxy pulled him into a kiss and then nuzzled their noses together.  
"I love ye Mike." Foxy purred. Mike smiled, blushing softly.  
"I love you too Foxy." Mike smiled.  
"well isn't that cute?" Tina giggled. Foxy glared at her.  
"I think ye owe 'im an apology." Foxy said.  
"I don't owe him anything other than a hug." Tina said. she opened her arms, but Mike cuddled closer to Foxy. she sighed. "fine. I'm sorry we never told you. now come give me a hug." Tina smiled. Mike turned to Foxy.  
"I need a shower." Mike said. Foxy nodded and let go.  
'be careful, there was a nest of spiders in there earlier." Foxy said. Mike shrugged.  
"after my old job, those don't really scare me." Mike said, then headed for the shower. Foxy chuckled and closed the door. he smiled and sat on the couch. Matthew walked into the living room and looked at Foxy.  
"what the hell? dogs go on the floor." Matthew said. Foxy hissed.  
"I be a Fox not a dog!" Foxy growled. Mike came out after a while, ignoring his parents and sat with Foxy. he could hear Foxy's growl, that was low and deep in his chest. Mike smiled and patted his chest.  
"relax Foxy." Mike said. Foxy huffed but nuzzled his nose against Mike's neck. Mike smiled. Matthew cleared his throat and both look over. he looked pissed.  
"uh, aren't you going to put the dog out?" Matthew ask. Mike glared at his father.  
"if only I had a collar to fit you I would." Mike replied. Matthew growled his face red with anger. Mike kissed Foxy, who purred softly and kissed back.  
"disgusting." Matthew mutter. Mike glared and pulled back. he turned to his father.  
"we're disgusting? you fucking beat me when I was a kid! you beat me a few months ago when you decided to randomly stop by! and to top it all off, neither of you told me about the fact I could get fucking pregnant!" Mike shouted, punching his father and storming off angrily. Foxy stood and followed him worriedly. Mike was curled up on the bed, shaking slightly. Foxy walked over and cuddled him.  
"shhh Mikey. it's okay." Foxy soothed. Mike muttered and cried into Foxy's chest. "it's okay Mikey. I got ye. shhhh." Foxy soothed. Foxy held the poor man as he sobbed.  
"h-he's so frustrating!" Mike cried. Foxy purred soothingly.  
"I know baby, but it's okay." Foxy soothed. he was quiet a moment. "would ye loike me to go kick 'im in the crotch for ye?" Foxy ask. Mike laughed and pulled back sniffling.  
"n-no. thanks Foxy, but no." Mike replied. Foxy nodded and rubbed Mike's belly. Foxy nuzzled him.  
"hey Mike... if ye'd known ye could get pregnant, would ye 'ave done anythin' different?" Foxy ask. Mike thought a moment.  
"maybe." Mike said. Foxy's ears drooped and Mike realized that wasn't the answer Foxy had been hoping for. "wh-what's wrong Foxy?" Mike ask.  
"let's face it, if ye'd know ye could get pregnant, ye'd never had even looked at me." Foxy said. Mike's ears drooped as he realized Foxy had no self confidence.  
"what? what the hell are you talking about? I love you Foxy and if I'd known, I wouldn't have changed us, but I think I would have waited a little longer to get pregnant." Mike replied. Foxy looked up at him pitifully and Mike kissed his nose.  
"I love you so much Foxy. I've loved you for a while." Mike smiled. Foxy smiled and kissed him.  
"I love ye too Mikey." Foxy purred. they cuddled and kissed for a while. "alright baby, let's go back out there." Foxy purred. Mike nodded and wiped his face. they headed out and cuddled on the couch. Matthew glared at them and Foxy purred soothingly.  
"so, now your a bitch then huh?" Matthew ask.  
"Matthew!" Tina exclaimed. Foxy got up and grabed him by his throat.  
"now ye listen here ye stupid bastard! ye 'ave no right to talk to 'im loike that in his own home! especially since yer the reason he's a pregnant man!" Foxy shouted. Matthew laughed.  
"oh, I'm the reason he's pregnant? I'm not the fag who shoved his dick up my son's ass and fucked him!" Matthew exclaimed. Mike's ears drooped slightly. "you two stupid fags! your kids going to be a fag too! why don't you just go a head and kill it before someone else does!" Matthew laughed. Mike teared up and backed away seeing Foxy's eye twitch. he squeazed Matthews throat hard.  
"IF YE EVER TOUCH ME FUCKIN' FAMILY I'LL KILL YE!" Foxy screamed, throwing him out the window. Matthew hit a tree and slid down, bleeding. Mike cried slightly and stared at his dad.  
"d-dad!" Mike exclaimed. Foxy moaned and held his head. he looked like he was in serious pain and dizzy. "F-Foxy?" Mike ask. Foxy took a staggering step and collapsed. Mike caught him quickly. "Fo-Foxy love? baby? wa-wake up please..." Mike whimpered. Foxy moaned slightly, coming to. he blinked confusedly up at Mike.  
"wh-what happened Mike?" Foxy ask confused.  
"y-you went nuts and threw my dad out a window cause he threatened to kill they baby." Mike sniffled softly. Foxy rubbed his head.  
"s-sorry, when I get re-really angry, me system reboots." Foxy mumbled, sitting up. Mike nuzzled him gently. Foxy stood shakily, his legs like jelly. "g-god. so-sorry about th-throwin' yer dad..." Foxy said, leaning slightly on Mike to keep from falling over.  
"it's alright love, he deserved it." Mike replied, helpping Foxy to their bed. "just lay here until you feel better, I'm going to go see about my dad." Mike said. Foxy nodded slightly and stared dazed up at the roof. Mike headed back out to his father, who glared at him.  
"your stupid boyfriends going to pay!" Matthew said. Mike stood in the door way.  
"da-dad! leave him alone." Mike said. Matthew growled and punched him hard in the stomach. Mike cried out and held his stomach, hitting his knee's.  
"there! now it's probably dead!" Matthew laughed. Mike held his stomach tightly and whimpered. Foxy, though dizzy, flew off the bed and tackled Matthew, slamming his head repeatedly into the floor.  
"HOW DARE YE PUT YER HANDS ON 'IM!" Foxy screamed in his face. Mike had tears down his face.  
"Fo-Foxy..." Mike whimpered. Foxy turned, a snarl on his face. his ears drooped and he dropped Matthew running over. he put a hand to Mike's stomach gently. he reached up and gently wiped the tears from Mike's face.  
"shhh. come on." Foxy soothed gently. Mike whimpered and looked down.  
"o-oh god..." Mike whimpered. Foxy looked down and saw the blood. he quickly scooped Mike up and ran him to the hospital. Matthew and Tina rode in an ambulance and headed for the hospital. they wouldn't let Foxy back but Foxy grabed Matthew by his throat.  
"if ye hurt Mike or me kid, I'll kill ye!" Foxy growled. they rushed Matthew off, him bleeding badly. Foxy glared at Tina. "yer never allowed back at the house." Foxy said. he turned when the doctor came out. "a-are they okay?" Foxy ask. the doctor nodded.  
"just a little tear in the uterus wall, nothing a little bed rest won't help." the doctor smiled. "come on." he added. Foxy nodded and followed him. Mike lay'd sleeping in the bed. Foxy quickly rushed over to his side and kissed his cheek, holding his hand. Mike moaned in pain softly.  
"is he okay?" Foxy ask. the doctor nodded.  
"yes. he's just in a little pain." he replied.  
"thank ye." Foxy said. the doctor nodded and left. Foxy nuzzled his cheek gently and soothingly rubbed his belly. Mike muttered something, his eye's opening.  
"Fo-Foxy?" Mike muttered. Foxy leaned over and kissed his head.  
"yeah. it's me." Foxy replied.  
"wh-what happened?" Mike ask.  
"yer dad punched ye in the stomach." Foxy said. Mike looked horrified. "don' worry. yer both okay. doc said yer gonna be on bed rest though... somethin' 'bout a hole and a uterus wall..." Foxy said, sounding confused. Mike relaxed and nodded.  
"when we get home, your going to learn more about human anatomy." Mike said. Foxy shrugged and nodded.  
"okay." Foxy said.  
"wh-what happened to my dad?" Mike ask. Foxy's ears dropped slightly.  
"I-I'm not sure. I can go check... but I think I killed 'im in a fit of rage..." Foxy said. Mike didn't seem too worried.  
"thats okay." Mike said, tiredly. Foxy smiled and held his hand as Mike fell asleep. he took Mike's phone and played a few games.  
*a few hours later*  
Bonnie and Chica raced in.  
"i-is everyone okay?" Bonnie ask. Foxy, still covered in Matthew and Mike's blood, nodded.  
"why are you all bloody?" Chica ask.  
"Mike and his dad Matthew had a bit of an arguement. Matthew decided to slug Mike in the stomach, so I tackled 'im and beat his head into the floor." Foxy replied. Bonnie and Chica looked worried.  
"are they both okay?" Bonnie ask. Foxy nodded.  
"accordin' to the doctor it's jus' a little tear in the uterus wall. a few weeks of bed rest and he'll be okay." Foxy said.  
"oh thats good." Chica said. Mike moaned softly in pain. Foxy stood up and walked over to his IV and adjusted it.  
"what are you doing?" Bonnie ask.  
"nurse told me what to do if he was havin' pain." Foxy said. he finished and sat down beside Mike again. Mike yawned and opened his eye's.  
"god my stomach is killing me." Mike muttered.  
"would ye loike me to get a doctor?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded.  
"I'll do it." Chica said and left. Foxy watched Chica go and smiled slightly.  
"you stupid bitch! your a whore and your stupid boyfriend is too!" Matthew hissed.  
"oh great. your still alive." Mike muttered. Matthew stormed over to Mike and Foxy. Foxy flew out of the chair and growled. Matthew punched him in the face and kneed him in the crotch. Foxy laughed and stood with his fists on his hips.  
"ye think that hurts?" Foxy laughed. he snorted. "well, yer wrong." Foxy added. he grabed Matthew by his neck and narrowed his eye's. "the fuck ye think yer doin' in here? didn' ye learn nothin' when I beat yer head in? maybe I didn' beat it hard enough." Foxy growled.  
"le-let me go!" Matthew choked.  
"oh hell no! ye hurt me boyfriend and ye hurt me kid!" Foxy shouted. Matthew kicked him off and ran over to Mike, sitting on his chest and choking him. Foxy shook his head and got up. Mike struggled choking loudly.  
"da-dad! st-stop!" Mike choked. Foxy looked over and growled.  
"get the fuck off 'im!" Foxy shouted. he tackled Matthew off Mike, choking him and beating his head hard against the concrete floor repeatedly. "die ye fuckin' bastard!" Foxy shouted. Mike coughed hard rubbing his neck. Bonnie, rushed over, having woking up from Matthew knocked him out.  
"Mike? Mike are you okay?" Bonnie ask, helpping him sit up. Mike nodded slightly, rubbing at his burning and bruised throat. Bonnie lay'd him down gently. Bonnie ran over to Foxy, who was still beating the crap out of Matthew. "Foxy! Foxy! ge-get off him!" Bonnie exclaimed trying to pull Foxy off. Foxy turned around, his eye's a flairing bright red.  
"get the fuck off me or yer next!" Foxy shouted. Bonnie, having seen Foxy this angry only once, backed up.  
"easy Foxy easy." Bonnie tried. Foxy's eye's were fully red, Bonnie couldn't even see his pupils. Foxy snarled at Bonnie, his teeth as pointy and sharp as when he was an animatronic. he seemed ready to attack Bonnie when he heard Mike start coughing again. he held his head slightly, looking over at Mike. his eye's seemed to flash back to their normal golden yellow. they filled quickly with worry and he ran over to his injured lover.  
"Mikey? Mikey are ye okay?" Foxy ask softly. Mike held his belly slightly.  
"owww..." Mike whimpered. Foxy purred gently and rubs his belly. Mike relaxed after a few moments. "thanks Foxy." Mike mumbled, falling asleep. Foxy nodded.  
"sleep love." Foxy said. Mike nodded slightly and cuddled closer, falling asleep. Foxy winced slightly at his bleeding knuckles. Bonnie sighed and walked over.


	12. Chapter 12

"here let me fix those." Bonnie muttered. he bandaged Foxy's hands.  
"thanks Bonnie." Foxy said. Bonnie nodded and smiled, patting Foxy's head. Foxy shoved him away and helpped him clean up the mess. Bonnie had always been like a brother to Foxy, though he had hated Foxy because Freddy had tricked him and Chica into it, sometimes he would hear Foxy in the Cove, he'd sound upset like he was crying, and Bonnie would stop in and talk to him a bit. Bonnie looked at Foxy, as he watched over Mike, and smiled. he frowned slightly, thinking of one time where Freddy had beat the crap out of Foxy and left him to die in the Cove. Bonnie had heard his soft sobs and went to investigate. Foxy had flinched and curled up upon Bonnie's entery. he'd begged and pleaded. he could still recall the words Foxy had said.  
 **"please! god please Freddy! le-leave me alone! I-I'll do what ever ye want jus' pl-please stop!" Foxy begged. Bonnie's heart throbbed, or would have if he had a heart. he walked closer.  
"Foxy? you okay?" Bonnie ask. Foxy looked at him tearfully.  
"what ye here to beat the shit outta me for somethin' I didn' do too?" Foxy muttered, curling up. Bonnie walked closer.  
"no. I-I heard you crying, I thought you could use some help." Bonnie said. Foxy huffed and glared.  
"I wasn' cryin'! Freddy jus' beat the hell out of me again!" Foxy shouted at him. Bonnie rolled his eye's and knelt beside him, wiping his tears gently.  
"here. stay here and I'll be right back." Bonnie said. Foxy watched him go. Bonnie went to the spare parts room and gathered all the parts that would fit Foxy he could find. he brought them back to the Cove and Foxy stared pitifully at the wall. he had one hand on his battery and sighed hard.  
"maybe... maybe I should..." Foxy sighed. "no-not loike anyone would n-notice ne go-gone." Foxy muttered. Bonnie stepped out for a moment then came back in, making sure Foxy heard him. Foxy turned around to face him and looked at him silently. "here to fix me?" Foxy ask, he looked slightly hopeful. Bonnie nodded and Foxy sighed. "what's the point. jus' kill me already." Foxy muttered. Bonnie sighed and started to fix him. Foxy leaned back against some boxes.  
"you know he only does this cause you bit that kid." Bonnie said.  
"I did not." Foxy replied. Bonnie glared and threw the parts at him.  
"fine! lie! fix yourself you stupid heartless bastard!" Bonnie exclaimed and ran out.** Bonnie sighed. he'd never apologised to Foxy for that, but it seemed Foxy moved on. Foxy nuzzled Mike gently, cuddled to his side. Bonnie walked over.  
"Foxy?" Bonnie ask. Foxy looked up.  
"yeah Bonnie?" Foxy ask.  
"I-I don't know if you remember this... but I've thought about it since it happened. remember that time when Freddy beat the shit out of you and I tried to fix you up the first time?" Bonnie ask. Foxy's ears drooped.  
"yeah." Foxy replied.  
"I'm sorry." Bonnie said. Foxy, confused, looked up.  
"ye? sorry? why?" Foxy ask. Bonnie's ears drooped.  
"because I blamed you for everything that happened, when it wasn't your fault, then even though I knew you were thinking about suicide, threw everything at you and called you a stupid heartless bastard." Bonnie said. "I'm sorry." Bonnie added. Foxy shrugged.  
"that stuff doesn' matter to me anymore." Foxy replied. he didn't tell him that it made him feel better to know that he was sorry. Bonnie hugged him tightly.  
"I really am sorry." Bonnie said. Foxy, seeing it weighed on Bonnie heavily, hugged him back.  
"it's alright Bonnie. s'okay." Foxy smiled slightly. Bonnie smiled and pulled back. Chica came in.  
"I tried to find Mike's doctor and all the fucking doctors sexually harrassed me." Chica huffed. Bonnie growled.  
"they what!?" Bonnie growled. Mike muttered softly cuddling closer to Foxy.  
"hey. keep it down." Foxy huffed. Mike whimpered in his sleep. Foxy held him and nuzzled him. "easy Mike." Foxy soothed. Mike muttered softly and cuddled closer.  
"oh. sorry Foxy." Bonnie said. Mike nuzzled closer and Foxy nodded. he smiled and purred feeling the baby kick.  
"whats up Foxy?" Chica ask. Foxy smiled and waived her over.  
"put yer hand right here." Foxy said. Chica did as he said and jumped.  
"wh-what was that?" Chica ask. Foxy smiled and waived Bonnie over. he did the same as Chica and jumped.  
"the fuck?" Bonnie ask. Foxy chuckled.  
"that, would be the baby." Foxy replied. Chica squealed.  
"I want a baby." Chica giggled. Bonnie blushed brightly and glared at Foxy who shrugged and rubbed Mike's belly gently.  
"Chica I don't think Frank would be to happy if you got pregnant." Bonnie said. Foxy hissed.  
"no, this conversation is over. go talk more about it outside." Foxy said. Bonnie and Chica headed out to the hall to talk it over.  
"please Bonnie?" Chica ask. "I want a baby." Chica said.  
"we'll talk about it when we get back to the pizzeria." Bonnie said. Chica teared up.  
"do-don't you want kids?" Chica ask.  
"kinda, but don't you get enough of kids when we work? why are you pushing this so hard?" Bonnie ask.  
"because! re-remember a-a few weeks ago when the condom broke? well I'm pregnant." Chica said.  
"what?" Bonnie ask. he sighed and smiled. "you know, you always have been good with surprizes." Bonnie smiled. Chica hugged him tightly. Mike yawned opening his eye's.  
"Foxy?" Mike yawned. Foxy looked down at him.  
"yeah love?" Foxy ask.  
"lemme go, I have to pee." Mike said. Foxy nodded and let go. Mike winced getted up to go to the bathroom. his stomach was so swollen from his dad beating him his shirt barley fit. Mike winced and looked at his stomach. "god, standing is getting painful." Mike muttered. he held his stomach and sighed. the door opened and Foxy walked in. Mike looked at him.  
"ye okay? ye've been in here almost an hour..." Foxy said. Mike nodded.  
"just looking at the bruise from dad." Mike replied.  
"can' be that bad." Foxy said. Mike lifted his shirt and most his stomach was bruised and swollen.  
"this is all from him. I can barley fit my shirt." Mike replied. Foxy kissed him deeply.  
"m'sorry I couldn' protect ye both." Foxy said, his ears drooping. Mike kissed Foxy's nose.  
"it's okay. it doesn't hurt me much. I just hope it didn't hurt the baby. I've taken beatings from him for years..." Mike said. Foxy frowned.  
"well Mikey he won' do it no more." Foxy said. "I won' let 'im." Foxy added. Mike smiled.  
"thanks love." Mike replied. Foxy nodded and kissed him deeply, placing a gentle, but firm, hand on Mike's belly. Mike moaned softly and kissed him back. Foxy carefully picked him up and carried him to the bed.  
"now get don' get too comfy, we'll be leavin' in a few hours okay?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded.  
"and no workin' for a while. yer gonna have to call Frank and explain to 'im." Foxy said. Mike groned and buried his face in Foxy's shirt.  
"nuh, you do it." Mike said. Foxy chuckled and handed him his cell phone.  
"come on love. tell 'im." Foxy said. Mike huffed and shoved him. Foxy smiled slightly as Mike called Frank.  
"Frank? it's Mike." Mike muttered. "well Foxy thinks I should tell you I'm in the hospital. yeah. my mom told me the other day I was a girl... yeah we found out after I got pregnant. my dad decided to beat the shit out of me, so I can't go to work, there's a whole in my uterus wall." Mike said. "well if you want details, me and Foxy had sex in your pizzeria when we got drunk after they replaced Freddy and here we are two months later." Mike said. Foxy blushed brightly.  
"Mi-Mike!" Foxy hissed.  
"oh by the way, Chica and Bonnie are dating and thinking of kids." Mike side. "byeee." Mike added hanging up. he cuddled closer to Foxy and fell back asleep.  
*few hours later*  
Foxy carefully lay'd the sleeping Mike on the couch. Mike smiled slightly in his sleep and curled around his belly. Foxy smiled, kissing his hand and rubbing Mike's swollen belly gently. Mike nuzzled closer and snored softly. Foxy chuckled and went to make them both some lunch. while Mike had been gone, Foxy had learned to cook slightly, after working for three different restaurants, but then he figured out he really only liked to cook for Mike and so he quit and found a different job. he smiled hearing Mike get up.  
"wh-what? where the hell am I?" Mike muttered. Foxy chuckled and walked back out to him, carrying a plate of pancakes and bacon for Mike.  
"yer at home love." Foxy chuckled softly. Mike looked up at him and smiled, yawning softly.  
"you could have woke me up." Mike said.  
"it's easier to carry ye, can' loose ye that way." Foxy said. Mike stuck his tongue out at Foxy and Foxy leaned forward kissing him. he smirked, kissing him and biting Mike's tongue gently. Mike yelped into the kissed but moaned softly. Foxy chuckled pulling back. "keep yer tongue into yer mouth." Foxy said. Mike smirked.  
"I should say the same to you, mister 'I'm-going-to-tongue-kiss-you-so-hard-you-won't-be-able-to-breath'." Mike said. Foxy blushed slightly, but grinned. he kissed Mike again then nuzzled him.  
"alright. eat yer food for it gets cold." Foxy said. Mike nodded and did as Foxy said. Foxy smiled at him and went to eat his own food. Mike suddenly yelpped and Foxy looked at him. "whats wrong love?" Foxy ask. Mike waived off his worry.  
"i-it's okay. just kicking." Mike winced. Foxy smiled slightly and kissed his belly gently. he rubbed it gently and smiled feeling the baby.  
"god. I don' care how it 'appened, it's amazin'." Foxy said. he nuzzled his belly gently. "yer what, three an a half months now?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded.  
"I-I think so." Mike replied. Foxy pouted slightly.


	13. Chapter 13

"what are we goin' to need for a baby?" Foxy ask. Mike muttered to himself.  
"we'll need to go shopping later." Mike said. "Vada's already said Coda's old crib is ours we just have to come get it. she also said the craddle, changing table, and high chair are also ours." Mike said.  
"so what does that leave us with?" Foxy ask.  
"bottles, toys, pacifire's, diapers, clothes, baby formula, blankets, crib sheets, diaper wipes-" Mike rambled, but Foxy stopped him.  
"okay. okay. I get it. alot." Foxy replied.  
"oh! and a carseat." Mike said. Foxy sighed and stood.  
"well, c'mon, let's go start gettin' stuff together." Foxy said. Mike nodded and got up with him. they headed for the store. "what do we need the most?" Foxy ask.  
"diapers. diaper wipes, and bottles." Mike replied. Foxy nodded.  
"then lets start with them." Foxy said. Mike nodded and let him to the baby isle. they shopped and went home, storing everything and then went to Vada's and picked everything up. Mike muttered, laying under the crib. "are ye sure ye don' want me to put that together?" Foxy ask.  
"no. I'm good." Mike replied, yelpping softly when the baby kicked the crib. Foxy shoo his head, pulling Mike out from under it.  
"nope. I got this." Foxy said. he quickly put the crib together. Mike huffed.  
"I could've done that." Mike muttered. Foxy nodded.  
"yup! but I didn' want ye to cause ye might get hurt." Foxy replied. Mark pouted. Foxy smiled and scooped him up. "don' worry love, there's other things ye can do, loike sit on the couch and be pregnant while I fix up the babies room." Foxy said.  
"I don't want to be useless." Mike muttered and winced at a kick. Foxy sat him on the couch and looked him in the eye's.  
"ye feel those little kicks? yer not doin' nothin' them kicks are a baby, a human bein' growin' inside of ye and ye need to relax and let it grow or your goin' to get hurt. yer still supposed to be on bed rest." Foxy said kissing his head.  
"bu-but Foxy, it's boring." Mike said.  
"do ye want to loose this baby?" Foxy ask. Mike shook his head quickly.  
"n-no..." Mike said, his voice wavering as he fought with his emotions. Foxy kissed his head.  
"then please, relax. let me take care of ye for once. ye've taken care of us since ye got yer job, let me take care of ye now." Foxy said. Mike pouted but nodded.  
"okay." Mike sighed. Foxy smiled and kissed him. Mike moaned softly and kissed back. Foxy pulled back, gently petting Mike's ears.  
"now, ye lay down an I'll ye somethin' to eat. anything else ye want?" Foxy ask.  
"a blanket. I'm cold." Mike muttered. Foxy smiled and nodded. he brought Mike a blanket then went to make him something to eat. Mike muttered when his phone rang. he sighed and answered it. "what?" Mike ask. "hi Vada. yes my doors unlocked." Mike said. his door swung open.  
"great!" Vada giggled walking in with Coda.  
"uncle Mike!" Coda exclaimed running over.  
"hi buddy." Mike smiled. "go play with your toyss." Mike siad. Coda nodded and took off.  
"hey bro how are you?" Vada ask.  
"bored. Foxy's making me lay on the couch and do nothing." Mike replied. Foxy brought him a sandwich, made just to Mike's liking.  
"hi Vada." Foxy waived. Vada waived back. there was a crash.  
"Foxy will you check on Coda?" Mike sighed. Foxy nodded and headed to check on the child. Vada looked surprized.  
"he doesn't seem like the trainable type. he looks so mean and tough." Vada said. Mike shook his head.  
"he's really sweet and a little shy. it's why he really doesn't talk much when your here." Mike said. "though he can be mean. he's really a good guy." Mike said.  
"awe, he's shy?" Vada giggled. Mike nodded.  
"your pretty much the only girl besides Chica and mom that he's ever talked to." Mike said. Vada frowned.  
"thats kinda sad..." Vada said. Mike nodded.  
"yeah. everyone always assume's he's mean, so he tries to be but, he's so innocent and child like." Mike said. Vada felt bad.  
"I bed I'm not helpping... I really don't talk to him much and I assumed he was mean too..." Vada said. Mike nodded again.  
"not really. he'll probably stay back there with Coda." Mike said. Foxy came out with Coda under his arm.  
"we 'ave a problem. little man Coda go his head, stuck in a chair." Foxy said. he held up the small chair and child. Mike stared.  
"how?" Mike ask.  
"I fell! uncle Mike get me out!" Coda whimpered. Foxy shook his head and handed Coda to Vada.  
"jus' hold 'im." Foxy said. Vada nodded. Foxy went for the butter and covered Coda's head in it.  
"icky!" Coda cried.  
"it's this, or live with the chair on yer head." Foxy replied.  
"no!" Coda whimpered.  
"then stay still." Foxy said. he finished and sat the butter down. "this is goin' to hurt some." Foxy said. Coda whimpered and cried out as Foxy began to pull the chair off. "hey! hold still!" Foxy said. the struggle went on for a few minutes and Foxy managed to get him free.  
"now I'm all nasty!" Coda said.  
"you can use the bathtub to clean him up. he's got extra clothes in the spare room." Mike said. Vada nodded and took him to get cleaned up. Foxy got up on the couch and cuddled up behind Mike. Mike sighed contently, holding his stomach. Foxy chuckled softly.  
"baby kickin'?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded.  
"it wants to make sure we know it's still there." Mike said. Foxy smiled and rubbed Mike's belly gently.  
"how could we forget?" Foxy ask with a small smile. Mike nodded in agreement.  
"you learned that little trick from me." Mike said.  
"what, the butter thing?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded. "yeah so?" Foxy ask. Mike chuckled.  
"nothing." Mike smiled. Foxy smiled.  
"sure is a strong little fella." Foxy purred feeling the kicks. Mike nodded.  
"I know, I'm the one getting kicked." Mike muttered. Foxy kissed his head and gently rubbed his belly. "what are you doing?" Mike muttered, feeling tired.  
"I looked up a few things to do to calm the baby down." Foxy said. Mike smiled. Coda came running out of the bathroom, clean and wet.  
"uncle Mike, hows your pony?" Coda ask.  
"Coda, we don't have a pony..." Mike said. Coda turned to Vada.  
"then how come papa told me uncle Mike got saddled with a dambass loser who needs to kill himself?" Coda ask.  
"Coda!" Vada chided. Mike felt Foxy hold him tighter.  
"you let him meet our dad even after he tried to kill me and my kid?!" Mike exclaimed.  
"I didn't let him do anything! mom came by and said she was taking him to the park then took him to see dad instead!" Vada exclaimed. Coda looked confused.  
"papa tried to kill uncle Mike?" Coda ask.  
"don't call him that. you'll never see him again." Vada said. Foxy silently got up and walked into the bed room closing the door. Mike winced trying to sit up.  
"Fo-Foxy?" Mike ask. Foxy muttered to himself. in his mind, he wasn't safe and loved with Mike, he was back at the restuarant being tortured and teased. not just by the other animatronics, but everyone who came in. even before he was closed down, kids would laugh and point at him. they called him stupid and a loser and ugly. some kids had even tried to set him on fire, but had failed thanks to Frank. Mike's ears drooped and he sat up, though he was sure Vada couldn't hear it, Foxy had just whimpered. Foxy felt himself crying as he remembered everything he'd went through. Mike walked over to the door and managed to open it, though it was locked. he closed the door behind him. "love?" Mike ask. Foxy whimpered and Mike walked over to the closet. he opened the door and Foxy was curled up trembling slightly and rocking with his arms protecting his head. Mike winced and walked over, kneeling carefully. "Foxy?" Mike ask softly.  
 **"dude! I ripped it's tail off!"**  
Foxy whimpered, his tail curling tightly around him.  
 **"look! I took it's jaw!"  
"hey! gets it's ears!"  
"I got them!"**  
laughter, taunting laughter rang out in his head. he couldn't hear Mike trying to sooth him, all he could hear wass the laughter of kids as they ripped him apart.  
"st-stop it..." Foxy whimpered. he suddenly felt arms wrap around him and in a moment of pure panic, he flung his arms out and struggled. Mike easily managed to dodge his arms. he pet Foxy's hair gently.  
"shhhh. shhh." Mike soothed. he kissed Foxy's forehead gently. "shhh it's alright. I got you Foxy. I love you. we love you. come on baby, it's okay." Mike soothed. he took Foxy's hand gently and placed it on his belly. he knew Foxy had never felt anything like that before he got Mike pregnant, so it shouldn't have any negative effects. Foxy froze a moment before Mike saw his eye's brighten up and he relaxed. Mike smiled and kisses him softly. "there you go." Mike smiled lovingly. Foxy looked at him, tears in his eye's. Mike kissed his head, ggently brushing his tears away with his thumbs.  
"Mi-Mike?" Foxy ask softly. Mike smiled and nodded.  
"are you okay love?" Mike ask. he could still feel Foxy shaking slightly and pulled him into a comforting hug, or the closest he could. Foxy hugged back and nodded against his shoulder.  
"ye-yeah, sorry." Foxy replied. Mike kissed his head.  
"don't be. it's okay." Mike said. "I didn't realize you had PTSD." Mike said.  
"h-huh?" Foxy ask, confused.  
"post traumatic stress disorder. your traumatized from your time at the restuarant. I should have expected it. are you alright?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded slightly. Mike kissed his temple. "if you'd like, we can go see a doctor about your PTSD and maybe get you treated for it." Mike said.  
"I-I don' wanna. Bo-Bonnie would feel so guilty." Foxy said. Mike nuzzled him gently.  
"he won't have to know, you need to be treated, so you can move on. you need to be treated or you could get hurt." Mike said. Foxy nodded slightly. Mike kissed his head. "I'll take you tomorrow. okay?" Mike ask.  
"ye-yeah, okay." Foxy replied. Mike nuzzled him and smiled.  
"now, wanna help me get out of the floor?" Mike ask. Foxy chuckled softly and stood, picking Mike up and carrying him to the living room. he carefully layd Mike on the couch.  
"yer gonna stay here for three weeks, or I'll tie ye down." Foxy teased. Mike blew a raspberry.  
"uncle Foxy, are you okay?" Coda ask. Foxy nodded.  
"yeah buddy." Foxy replied. "i'll be back in a bit, I gotta go to work, Vada, can ye...?" Foxy ask. Vada nodded.  
"sure. Mike. I'm at your service." Vada smiled. Foxy bent down and kissed him gently, purring a small, 'I love ye' and leaving. Mike smiled and watched him go. he sighed softly and rubbed his stomach. "whats wrong?" vada ask.  
"I have to pee." Mike replied. Vada laughed and helped him up.  
"oh god. he really did a number on you didn't he? god, how could too sticks create a rock?" Vada laughed. Mike pouted slightly. Foxy smiled, heading for Bonnie and Chica, he actually had the day off. Foxy came in.  
"Foxy? what's wrong?" Bonnie ask.  
"nothing." Foxy replied, but his voice betrayed him by cracking. he seemed to stare at Bonnie and Chica a moment before shaking his head. "I'm fine, jus' catchin' a little cold." Foxy said, coughing into his hand. Chica seemed to see right through it though.


	14. Chapter 14

"hey Bon, could you go make sure I turned the stove off?" Chica ask. Bonnie nodded and went to the kitchen. Chica looked at Foxy. "now, tell me whats wrong?" Chica ask. Foxy shook his hewad.  
"I-I'm fine." Foxy said.  
"Foxy, you've been crying I can see it." Chica said. Foxy sighed.  
"d-don' tell Bonnie, it'll crush 'im." Foxy said. Chica nodded. Foxy sighed and explained what Mike had told him. "a-and it's from the years I spent beatin' the shit out of me." Foxy said. Chica gasp. "don' tell 'im! ye promised!" Foxy exclaimed. Chica looked like she wanted to say something, but Bonnie came back. Foxy, with some fear in his eye's, smiled at Bonnie.  
"so whats up?" Bonnie ask.  
"I would loike yer help, both of ye, to pick out a ring for Mike. I think his father will back off if he knows I ain' goin' no where." Foxy said. they nodded in agreement and headed out with Foxy.  
*Mikes house*  
Mike was asleep, holding his stomach, when there was a knock on the door. Mike opened his eye's to find, Vada and Coda sleeping on the floor. he muttered to himself and decided to ignore the door.  
"oh, Mikeypoo!" a voice giggled. Mike internally groaned and curled up around his stomach. "open up! I know your in there!" it giggled. Mike muttered to himself.  
"go away Frederica." Mike muttered.  
"not until you open the door!" Frederica giggled. Vada sat up and yawned.  
"Mike! sit back down before you hurt yourself!" Vada exclaimed.  
"I-I'm fine sis." Mike replied. "I have to get the door." Mike added. Vada glared at him and he sighed, sitting down while she answered the door. Frederica didn't look very happy to see her.  
"who are you?" Frederica ask.  
"Mike's sister. who are you?" Vada ask. Frederica giggled.  
"his girlfriend silly." Frederica smiled.  
"your not my girlfriend! I'm gay!" Mike shouted. she turned to him and giggled.  
"you've gained a little weight. your nicknames going to be butterball. 'cause your so chubby!" Frederica smiled. Mike, though he didn't want to, let his emotions and pheromones take over and took off to his room to hide his tears that he couldn't control.  
"you asshole! he's pregnant!" Vada hissed at her. Frederica seemed shocked.  
"wh-what? no. he can't be. we're never had sex. besides, I'd be the one pregnant." Frederica said.  
*with Foxy*  
Foxy suddenly stiffened and growled.  
"Foxy?" Bonnie ask.  
"somethings wrong with Mike." Foxy said. he turned and ran, using his inhuman speed instead of the car. he raced straight to the house and zoomed in. "where is he? whats wrong?" Foxy ask.  
"get out!" Frederica hissed.  
"she upset Mike." Vada said. Foxy growled at her.  
"yer lucky I don' punch girls." Foxy growled and went to the bed room. Foxy scooped Mike, who lay on the bed fighting his emotions, up and craddled him. "alright love what happened?" Foxy ask.  
"h-how'd you know?" Mike muttered. Foxy smiled slightly.  
"well, when we had first sex, some sparks jumped from me arm to yer arm and from yer arm to me arm and now I can sense when yer upset." Foxy said softly.  
"she called me fat! I'm not even actually upset!" Mike hissed. Foxy smiled slightly and kissed his head.  
"I know love." Foxy replied. "now come on, calm down with me. okay? deep breaths, 'kay?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded and together they calmed him down. Foxy soothingly rubbed Mike's belly, hoping to calm their child. Mike nuzzled closer to him.  
"thanks." Mike said.  
"anytime Mikey." Foxy purred. "why don' ye jus' rest here? I'll bring a tv in and get a few weeks off of work for medical leave." Foxy said. Mike nodded and curled up on his side. Foxy went to get the spare tv and passed the girls on his way. he glared at Frederica. "look, let's face it, he's gay. he doesn't want ye. he's pregnant, an he's not going to jus' get rid of it for ye. so leave." Foxy said. he grabed the spare tv and put it in the room with Mike. there was a knock on the door and Vada answered.  
"oh, hey Bonnie. hey Chica." Vada smiled.  
"is Mike okay?" Bonnie ask. Vada nodded.  
"just a little misunderstanding, but Frederica was just leaving right?" Vada ask.  
"hell no!" Frederica hissed. Mike moaned in pain.  
"easy Mike." Foxy soothed. he poked his head out of the room. "stop yellin' yer stressin' 'im." Foxy growled. Foxy locked the bedroom door and curled up with Mike. "shhh now, easy. s'okay." Foxy soothed him. he soothed Mike and the baby. Mike muttered under his breath and snuggled closer. Bonnie glared at Frederica.  
"get out or I'll make you." Bonnie said. Frederica huffed and left quickly. Mike, warn from the excitment, fell asleep in Foxy's arms. Foxy smiled slightly and held him.  
"I love ye so much Mikey." Foxy purred. Mike groaned softly and sat up. "Mike?" Foxy ask.  
"I gotta pee." Mike muttered. Foxy smiles and lets him go. he got up and walked out into the living room. he shook his head seeing everyone was gone and locked the door, it _was_ awful late. he yawned realizing just how tired he was. he shrugged and headed for bed.  
*with Chica*  
Chica sighed softly as she sat on hers and Bonnie's bed. Bonnie walked over.  
"Chica? whats wrong love? you've been acting a little off for a few hours. is it the baby?" Bonnie ask. Chica shook her head.  
"I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't tell you." Chica said. Bonnie looked concerned and worried.  
"whats wrong Chica? what happened?" Bonnie ask. Chica leaned into his side.  
"it's Foxy." Chica said.  
"well, what about Foxy?" Bonnie ask. Chica huffed a sigh, Foxy was like her brother, but Bonnie needed to know.  
"he's got Post Traumatic Stress disorder." Chica said. Bonnie raised an eye brow.  
"from what?" Bonnie ask. Chica looked uncomfortable. Bonnie held her tightly and kissed her cheek. "come on, it's okay, tell me." Bonnie said. Chica looked at him tearfully.  
"everything. the bullying, the years he spent locked away in the dark Cove, Freddy and you beating him up, me making fun of him. everything. h-he lied Bonnie, he's not getting sick, he'd been crying and it's our fault. we traumatized him to the point he has nightmare's about it and he cried!" Chica exclaimed tearfully. Bonnie's ears drooped.  
"how do you know?" Bonnie ask.  
"Fo-Foxy told me, bu-but he didn't want me to tell you because he knew you'd feel awful about it." Chica said. Bonnie's ears drooped lower.  
"geez we tortured him for years and he doesn't want us to feel bad?" Bonnie ask. Chica nodded. Bonnie sighed softly. "I'll talk to him about it tomorrow." Bonnie said. Chica shook her head.  
"don't, he'll know I told and he'll be so upset." Chica said tearfully. "let him tell you." Chica added. Bonnie bit his lip but nodded.  
"okay Chica I'll wait until he tells me." Bonnie said. Chica nodded and yawned.  
"let's get some sleep it's almost midnight." Chica said. Bonnie nodded yawning and laying back.  
*Mike's house*  
Foxy suddenly jerked awake, panting hard and dripping with sweat. he quickly looked over to make sure he hadn't woken Mike in his thrash of terror, but two worried eye's stared back at him.


	15. Chapter 15

"are you alright?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded.  
"yeah m'okay. I didn' hurt ye right?" Foxy ask. Mike shook his head and rolled over.  
"what's wrong?" Mike ask. Foxy, not wanting to put his memories off on Mike, waived off his worry.  
"nothin' jus' a stupid nightmare." Foxy replied. "go back to sleep." Foxy added.  
"are you sure?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded again and Mike cuddled up to him, falling back to sleep. Foxy swallowed hard and rubbed his face. he hadn't had that nightmare in a while. it was the one where the kids had managed to shut him off one day and tear him apart. Bonnie had walked in to see what the noise was and had crushed Foxy's torso. Foxy could feel it, though he was off, he felt it bad enough he'd jerked back on and struggled under Bonnie's foot. the rabbit cast a glance down at Foxy's mangled body and quickly stepped off, then Frank had stepped in. Foxy whimpered softly and curled closer to Mike. Mike nuzzled closer.  
"do-don't worry Foxy it's okay." Mike muttered in his sleep. Foxy smiled slightly. he waited until he was sure Mike was asleep before he got up. he sighed and sat on the couch. after a few minutes he stood, left a note for Mike, and headed outside. he sighed and went for a walk. he walked through the park and looked around. flashes of his traumatizing past flashed through his mind and he flinched.  
"god, wh-whats wrong with me?" Foxy ask himself. his ears drooped. "I-I need to keep meself together for Mike." Foxy said. he slumped down. "bu-but what if m'tired of bein' the strong one? what if I 'ave to face me own problems?" Foxy sighed. his phone vibrated. Mike was calling him. "yeah Mike?" Foxy ask.  
"if you have your own problems face them love, you don't always have to be the strongest one. I'll love you no matter what. sometimes we all need a little help and when you need me, I'll be there for you." Mike said.  
"ho-how'd ye-" Foxy tried but Mike cut him off.  
"I could sense it, that and you butt dialed me love. come back and we can talk about it okay?" Mike ask. Foxy flinched.  
"I don' want to talk 'bout it, I want it to go away." Foxy said. "haven't I suffered enough?" Foxy ask tearfully. he heard Mike sigh softly in regret, Foxy wasn't one for self pity.  
"you've suffered more then your fare share love, but sometimes, you need to talk about it, even if you don't want to, to make the pain go away." Mike said softly. Foxy wiped his face.  
"I'll be home in a few. we can talk then." Foxy said. he heard Mike sigh in relief.  
"okay I'll be waiting." Mike said. Foxy nodded and told Mike he loved him before hanging up. he headed back to Mike's house and walked in. Mike was sitting on the couch waiting. Foxy sighed closing the door. he really didn't want to talk about this, but Mike had a right to know, after all Mike had shared his traumatizing past with him, about how Freddy had almost bit his head off, he could share his right? Mike could practically sense how badly Foxy needed to talk about this, but wasn't quiet ready to yet. he stood and hugged Foxy the best he could. "it's alright if you don't want to talk now. we can do it another time when your more comfortable." Mike said softly. he felt Foxy nod and was reminded of Coda when the poor child was too scared to speak sometimes, usually after a slightly scary movie or a nightmare. "would you like to go back to sleep or stay up?" Mike ask. Foxy shrugged. "we can stay up and watch tv?" Mike offered.  
"whatever ye want to do." Foxy replied. Mike huffed.  
"oh, no. don't start that crap again. when I ask you, I want to know what you want to do, not what I want to do. your opinion may not matter to you, but it matters to me." Mike said. Foxy huffed and pushed back.  
"me opinion is no one cares what the fuck happens! I can' tell Bonnie because all he'll do is wallow in self pity, I can' tell Chica cause she'll probably tell Bonnie, I can' tell Frank cause he really doesn' care, an I can' tell ye because ye get all bitchy and whiney, but then try to sound loike ye care about me and it pisses me off! I'm sick of everything! I jus' want it all to be over with! I don' care 'bout anything in this damn world!" Foxy shouted angirly at Mike, who flinched back. he looked at his fingers nervously.  
"yo-you don't mean that..." Mike trailed. Foxy growled at him.  
"oh so now ye can read me fuckin' mind huh?! ye know what the fuck I want now huh!?" Foxy shouted. Mike teared up at his shouts and took a step back. "so tell me! what the hell is it I want? huh!? what is it?!" Foxy shouted.  
"n-no I... I..." Mike stuttered, but Foxy turned and left the house in a fit of rage. Mike grabed his car keys and took off for Vada's. he knocked on the door and, after a few minutes, Vada answered.  
"Mike?" Vada yawned. she seemed to see her brothers tears and snapped awake. "come on in here." Vada said. Mike nodded tearfully and walked in. she hugged him tightly. "whats wrong?" Vada ask. Mike shook his head.  
"ca-can I borrow your spare room?" Mike sniffled. Vada nodded.  
"yes of course, Mike are you okay?" Vada ask. Mike nodded.  
"ye-yeah..." Mike trailed and went into the room, closing the door. he curled up on the bed.  
*with Foxy*  
Foxy stormed towards the pizzeria. he punched and picked at old buildings along the way. he suddenly stopped and pulled out the box in his pocket. he opened it and glared at the ring.  
"I hate ye! I hate everything! he never should 'ave found me in the cove!" Foxy shouted, throwing the ring, box and all. it shattered one of the windows in the pizzeria and Foxy stormed off. Bonnie, waking up at the sound of the glass shattering, knelt beside the box. he picked it up, knowing what it was instantly and sighed. he put it in his pocket and went after Foxy.  
*with Mike*  
Mike managed to cry himself into a deep slumber and awoke later on at almost seven. he rubbed his belly and sniffled softly.  
"well kiddo, guess it's just you and me." Mike said softly. he stood and went to the bathroom. he hoped a shower could make him feel better, but he knew nothing could take the sting of Foxy's words away. Mike found himself curled up in the bathtub as the shower water rained down on him, but he didn't seem to notice. he was in deep thought.  
"wh-what did I do wrong?" Mike ask himself softly. he sighed and got out, getting dressed. he went and grabed himself a pop tart.  
"Mike, bro? you okay?" Vada ask. Mike nodded.  
"Fo-Foxy said somethings... and I... I just needed to get away from the house." Mike said. Vada growled.  
"where is he? I'll kick his ass!" Vada exclaimed. Mike shrugged.  
"hell if I know, bastard ran out of the house after basically telling me, he hated me and didn't want this kid." Mike replied, sniffling. Vada hugged him tightly.  
"what are you going to do?" Vada ask. Mike shrugged.  
"I-I dunno yet." Mike sniffled.  
*with Foxy*  
Foxy groaned as he woke up. he looked down at the beer bottle in his hand and sat up. he walked to the bathroom and searched through the medicine.  
"fuck, Mike! where's the advil?" Foxy ask. he muttered when he received no reply and ask louder. Bonnie walked in.  
"Mike's not here. something went down between you two. I'm not sure where he is, but I found you at a bar, drinking your life away. when I ask you what was wrong, you muttered about PTSD and Mike pissing you off." Bonnie said. he handed him the ring box. "you also threw this in the pizzeria window, so I take it, you guy's had a disagreement that didn't go over well." Bonnie said. Foxy muttered to himself.  
"who gives a fuck, where's the advil?" Foxy muttered. Bonnie glared at him.  
"dude! I just told you, your boyfriend and child to be are alone and probably out on the streets looking for you or in danger and you don't give a shit?!" Bonnie hissed.  
"they're not alone, they got Chica." Foxy muttered.  
"no they don't. I let her sleep in since I figured Mike was here, but he's not!" Bonnie hissed. Foxy seemed to pause a minute to let everythin sink in then he turned and glared at Foxy.  
"so ye came after me instead of lookin' for Mike?! what the hell is wrong with ye!" Foxy hissed. he quickly pulled on a pair of pants and headed out to look for Mike. Bonnie muttered to himself, putting on his coat and grabbing Foxy's coat and headed after him. Bonnie threw his jacket at him.  
"put this on or you'll catch your death, it's fucking snowing out here." Bonnie said.  
"I don' care. I need to find Mike and explain to him I didn' mean what I said." Foxy said. Bonnie raised his eye brows.  
"what did you say?" Bonnie ask. Foxy explained to him everything he said and Bonnie's jaw dropped. "you said you didn't care about him or the baby? you idiot! he could have killed himself!" Bonnie hissed. he took off looking for Mike. "Mike! Mike Schmidt!" Bonnie shouted worriedly. together the men searched the entire city. Foxy knocked despritely on Vada's door. Vada answered and glared at hi.  
"what the fuck do you want?" Vada hissed.  
"i-is Mike here? here didn' leave a note or anythin' and Bonnie told me he probably killed 'imself! please tell me he's okay!" Foxy said. Vada could see the pure worry in his eye's and sighed.  
"yes. he's in the last door on the left." Vada muttered. Foxy hugged her and raced quickly to Mike's door. he threw the door open and ran over to Mike scooping him up and holding him tightly, muttering 'I am so sorry' repeatedly. Mike pushed away.  
"stop it Foxy." Mike muttered. "your gonna make me puke." Mike huffed. Foxy's ears drooped and sat him down. he looked pitiful. "your drunk piss off." Mike said.  
"n-no it's a hang over. m'sorry I yelled at ye. I was jus' frustrated 'cause m'tired of being the one who keeps gettin' screwed over by me past life." Foxy said. "I didn' mean a word I said, I-I was drunk in the arguement." Foxy added. "I won' do it again." Foxy whimpered. Mike's ears drooped slightly.  
"pro-promise?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded, hugging him tightly.  
"the argument was stupid, everything I said was a lie, an I love ye." Foxy said. Mike sighed softly.  
"I love you too." Mike said and kissed him gently. "but if you ever tell me you don't care about me or this kid again, we're gone and we won't come back." Mike said. Foxy looked confused.  
"ye know I told Bonnie what I said and he said that too, what are ye talkin' about?" Foxy ask.  
"how about the whole 'Im sick of everything. I just want it all to be over with. I dont care about anything in this damn world.' ring any bells?" Mike ask. Foxy chuckled softly.  
"is that what ye thought I meant?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded. Foxy shook his head, cupping Mike's cheeks. "Mike, this kids not even on this world yet and yer a world of yer own." Foxy said. Mike smiled at him and kissed him.  
"you must have gone out and read Shakespears best pick-up lines." Mike muttered. Foxy's eye brows furrowed.  
"what the hell's a Shakespear?" Foxy ask. Mike laughed.  
"no one important." Mike said. Foxy kissed his cheek.  
"when I say I hate the world, I mean I hate everything but ye and this kid." Foxy said. Mike huffed.  
"you could have told me that before." Mike said. Foxy nuzzled him.  
"let's go home." Foxy said.  
"fine but your sleeping on the couch." Mike huffed. Foxy pouted, adorably, at Mike.  
"but Mike." Foxy pouted. Mike held firm and Foxy huffed. "fine." Foxy muttered. *Mike's house*  
they got home, after telling Bonnie Foxy had found him, and cuddled on the couch a bit. sure Mike was upset at the words Foxy had said, but he loved him and had missed him. Mike cuddled up to Foxy's chest and almost dozed off, but he jerked awake when Foxy jerked into a siting position.  
"Foxy? love?" Mike ask. Foxy whimpered softly. Mike sat up. "another memory?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded buring his face in his hands. "it's only one. come on. let's get you to a doctor. okay?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded and they left. when they came back, a few hours later, Foxy looked uncertainly at his new medicine. "don't worry love, it'll help you." Mike said. Foxy nodded, biting his lip. Mike kissed his cheek.  
"m'jus' worried..." Foxy said. Mike nodded.  
"I understand." Mike replied. "come on, let's get something to eat." Mike said. Foxy nodded slightly. Mike made mac'n'cheese while Foxy made some hame and cheese sandwiches. Mike winced slightly.  
"problems love?" Foxy ask.  
"just this kid kicking me." Mike muttered. "fuck!" Mike hissed. he glared at the spilt noodles.  
"love, go sit down. I've got this." Foxy said.  
"fine. I don't like cooking anyway." Mike huffed and stormed into the living room. Foxy chuckled softly and got to work. Mike layd on the couch, cuddled up in his and Foxy's blanket, and soon fell asleep. Foxy came out and rolled his eye's.  
"Mike." Foxy said. Mike's eye's snapped open.  
"huh?" Mike muttered.  
"hungry?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded slightly and sat up. "ye okay? ye don' look too good." Foxy said. Mike nodded.  
"just tired." Mike muttered. Foxy frowned.  
"ye 'ave a fever." Foxy said. Mike nodded.  
"it's just because I'm pregnant." Mike replied.  
"are ye sure?" Foxy ask. "ye 'ave been up and movin' 'round a lot, maybe ye hurt yerself or got sick?" Foxy ask. Mike shook his head.  
"I'm okay I promise love. Vada had a feve the entire time she was pregnant." Mike said.  
"I don' care what Vada had. ye aren' Vada and ye aren' a girl and ye ain' 'posed to be able to even get pregnant." Foxy said. Mike sighed.  
"fine. I'll go see a doctor." Mike muttered. then he groaned. "it'll have to wait, my normal doctor is out with a sick family member and I'm not getting a different doctor." Mike said.  
"why not?" Foxy ask.  
"I'm not explaining to some other doctor that I am indeed a pregnant man, not a fat man." Mike said.  
"okay." Foxy agreed. they at their food in silence. once finished they cuddled together on the couch. "I love ye so much." Foxy said softly.  
"I love you too Foxy." Mike replied. Foxy nuzzled his head and rubbed his swollen belly. he purred feeling the baby kick at his hand.  
"I owe ye so much." Foxy said.  
"no you don't Foxy." Mike said.  
"yes I do. ye love me, ye saved me, ye were me first friend, ye gave me a mini Cove, yer 'avin' me kid, and ye forgave me. I owe ye." Foxy said. Mike shook his head.


	16. Chapter 16

"I love you. I saved you because I love you. I'm your friend because I love you, I gave you the Cove cause you deserved it, I'm having your kid cause I love you, and I forgave you because I love you so much." Mike replied. he kissed him deeply. Foxy pulled back.  
"I owe ye." Foxy said. Mike chuckled softly and kissed his cheek.  
"baby, it's okay." Mike smiled. Foxy frowned slightly but nodded.  
"alright." Foxy replied. Mike smiled at him and kissed him. Foxy purred, biting Mike's lip gently and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Mike moaned softly and pulled back.  
"mmm we've gotta stop this. your making me hot and I'm still in the three weeks the doctor said no sex in." Mike said. Foxy huffed.  
"Stupid doctor." Foxy said. Mike chuckled.  
"don't two or three more days love." Mike smiled. Foxy growled.  
"do we have to wait three days?" Foxy pouted. "it's been almost a month." Foxy said. Foxy, giving Mike a charmingly sexy look, kissed Mike's neck. Mike moaned softly.  
"w-we really should wait for the doctor to give me the okay." Mike moaned. Foxy pouted and went to pull back, but Mike seemed to suddenly change his mind. Foxy purred and grinded against him. "mmm, I don't think we-we're going to be able to do this on the couch." Mike moaned. Foxy pulled back slightly, doing some math in his head.  
"we should be able to if yer comfortable." Foxy said. Mike nodded.  
"mmm yes. I'm good here." Mike said. Foxy kisses him deeply, grinding their hips together. Mike moaned.  
"I don' care how close we are, if I hurt ye, ye better tell me." Foxy said sexily in his ear. Mike nodded.  
"mmmm okay." Mike replied. Foxy bent over Mike and there was a cack. Mike yelpped.  
"what was that?" Foxy ask. Mike laughed softly.  
"we're too much for the couch. I think it just broke." Mike smiled. Foxy chuckled and scooped him up.  
"then the bed will have to do." Foxy purred. Mike chuckled and kissed his neck, working Foxy's shirt off. Foxy moaned softly, carefully tossing him onto the bed. Mike chuckled.  
"be careful, dont want to break this one too." Mike smiled. Foxy ignored him and crawled over him, straddling his waist. he kissed him deeply, striping them both down. he rubbed himself down with lube, then rubbed Mike's entrance down. Mike moaned softly.  
"ready?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded and Foxy thrust into him. Mike moaned. he was more gently entering his lover then normal. he didn't want to hurt Mike, or their baby, so he was gently. he thrust gently and Mike moaned softly.  
"don't be afraid to hurt me Foxy." Mike said. Foxy nodded while kissing his neck and thrusting harder. Mike moaned louder, kissing Foxy deeply. Foxy picked up his speed and thrust even harder as they kissed. he moaned loudly. neither heard the door open, though if they had, they wouldn't have cared. "mmm Foxy." Mike moaned.  
"mmm Mike yer tight." Foxy moaned. Mike moaned, clinching around him. Foxy moaned loudly, arching his back slightly. "ah! Mike!" Foxy moaned. the bedroom door suddenly burst open. Matthew stood there pissed. Mike looked over and blushed brightly.  
"dad! get he fuck out!" Mike shouted. he pulled out a gun.  
"get up Mike." Matthew said. Foxy pulled out of him and tossed him his clothes, settling just for putting his own boxers on, then ran at Matthew, who shot him.  
"Foxy!" Mike cried. he knelt beside him, but his father grabbed him and dragged him off. he dragged him into a broken down building.  
"le-let go! dad where are we going?" Mike ask tearfully.  
"to get that thing removed." Matthew said. Mike struggled harder.  
"I won't let you take my kid!" Mike shouted.  
"you don't have a choice!" Matthew hissed. a bunch of big burly men strapped Mike down, though Mike didn't make it very easy. he kicked and bit and clawed, but they still strapped him down.  
"let me go! you can't take my baby! I won't let you!" Mike shouted. he kicked several in the face.  
"don't worry kid, we'll work on the brainwashing next." one said.  
"you idiots! let go! I'm not brainwashed! I'm pregnant!" Mike shouted. he continued to struggle. "you won't take my baby!" Mike screamed. they gagged him and cut him open. he screamed, feeling it and screamed louder seeing the fetus in the mans hands. one of them, tired of his kicking and screaming, knocked him out. Mike fell limp. there was a loud crash and Foxy, followed by his friends, stood there anrgily. Foxy ran as fast as he could at Matthew while the others charged.  
"if my kids hurt, yer dead." Foxy growled. then he grined. "wait, yer dead anyway. say hello to Freddy in hell ye bastard!" Foxy shouted. he picked up a knife and, with his mechanical strength, plunged the blade through Matthews eye the bashed his head in. Chica swallowed hard as she slipped on a pair of gloves and carefully scooped up the child. she managed to put the baby back in carefully and Mike's organs soon followed. Chica tried to fix him up but she couldn't.  
"Foxy! I can't stop the bleeding and the ambulance will never get here in time!" Chica called. Foxy dropped the dead man and raced over to Chica. Foxy pointed at the man Bonnie held.  
"ye! ye had the knife when we walked in!" Foxy growled dangerously. Bonnie dragged him over and shoved him against the table.  
"fix him." Bonnie ordered.  
"never!" the man cried. "it's an abomination! and shall be killed!" he added. Foxy wrapped his hand tightly around the mans throat, baring his sharp knife like teeth. he got in the mans face.  
"fix 'im or I'll cut ye open and use yer guts to fix 'im!" Foxy shouted. the man refused to budge through untill Foxy grabed a knife from Bonnie and plunched it into the mans shoulder. he cried out. "FIX 'IM!" Foxy screamed. the man nodded quickly and Foxy dropped him. Foxy held a knife to one side, Bonnie stood like a buff wall of meat on the other. the man fixed him up the best he could, just as the ambulance was getting near. Foxy slung the knife around, still pissed, and jammed it into the mans stomach, then shoved him at Bonnie. "finish this while I get 'im to the ambulance." Foxy said.  
"bu-but I helpped! I-I'm the one who sowed him back together!" he cried. Foxy glared at him and growled.  
"yer also the one who cut 'im open and for that ye'll die. yer jus' lucky I 'ave somethin' more important to do, save Mike and our kid, or I'd kill ye meself." Foxy growled dangerously, then raced Mike outside. the ambulance raced Foxy and Mike off to the hospital. Bonnie picked the man up.  
"you hurt my friends, let's see how you like it." Bonnie growled. he turned his head. "hey Toy Bonnie! fire up that deep fryer over there!" Bonnie ordered. T. Bonnie saluted and did as Bonnie said. the man pleaded and begged Bonnie for his life but Bonnie didn't listen. he lifted the man to his face. "you better hope you didn't kill my neice or nephew. they don't like baby killers in hell." Bonnie smirked and threw the man into the burning grease, tied it shut and left with the others, ignoring his screams of pain. Bonnie pulled something out of his pocket, a grenade. he smiled and pulled the pin, tossing it into the building.  
*hours later at the hospital*  
thankfully the baby was okay, but Mike, was still unconscious and they wouldn't know if he was okay until he woke up. Foxy held his hand tightly, rubbing his belly gently to sooth their distressed child.  
"shhhh. shhh it's okay. it's okay." Foxy said softly, rubbing Mike's belly gently. Mike whimpered softly. Foxy practically flew from his chair to his feet and looked over Mike. Mike's eye's slowly opened and instantly flew down to his stomach, but with the pure ammount of bandages he couldn't tell if the baby was okay. his panicing though, caused the baby to kick and he relaxed. "don' worry love. the baby's fine." Foxy said softly.  
"bu-but how? I-I saw... I saw them rip the baby out..." Mike said tearfully. Foxy hugged him gently.  
"we managed to find ye. Chica managed to save it." Foxy said softly, wiping his tears away gently. "it's okay Mikey. it's okay. I've got ye." Foxy said softly. Mike clung to him crying softly. Foxy held him tightly. Foxy rocked him gently and kissed his head, rubbing his back. "s'alright. he can' hurt ye again." Foxy said.  
"wh-what?" Mike sniffled. Foxy stared into the distance, away from Mike.  
"I killed 'im. he broke into yer house, dragged ye outta our bed, shot me, and then took ye away for a forced abortion. he wasn' gettin' away from me." Foxy said. Mike nodded slightly. "Bonnie, Chica, and the others took care of the rest." Foxy said. there was a knock and Foxy looked over. "Bonnie? what happened to yer hands?" Foxy ask. Mike sniffled and looked over, both of Bonnie's hands wer wrapped up to his elbows. Bonnie was covered in blood and soot.  
"I killed a man with a deep fryer and burnt my hands in the process. those men won't bother you two again." Bonnie said. Mike shuttered at Bonnie's tone and cuddled closer to Foxy.  
"thank ye for helppin'. I owe ye and Chica me loife." Foxy said. Bonnie shook his head.  
"after all we did to you, we still owe you." Bonnie said.  
"call it even." Foxy muttered, kissing Mike's head. Bonnie nodded in agreement. "where's Chica?" Foxy ask.  
"our child seems to have developed faster then yalls. she is currently resting with our son." Bonnie said. Foxy smiled.  
"whats his name?" Mike ask.  
"Aaron. Aaron Mark. he doesn't have an actual last name yet." Bonnie replied. "I assume, since Foxy didn't yell at me for bringing up children, your baby is okay?" Bonnie ask. Mike nodded.  
"thank Chica for me." Mike said. Bonnie nodded.  
"will do. hey, I'll bring Aaron by later when the doctors say I can." Bonnie said. Foxy nodded and Bonnie left. he went back to Chica and his son. Aaron had brig  
"I saved it?" Chica ask. Bonnie nodded and Chica sighed. "good." Chica smiled. she pulled Aaron back and burped him, then Bonnie scooped him up.  
"hi there little guy." Bonnie smiled nuzzling him. Aaron cooed and giggled.  
"awe." Chica giggled. Bonnie kissed his head. "do they know when Mike's going to have the baby?" Chica ask. Bonnie shrugged.  
"I didn't ask... how... formed did it look?" Bonnie ask.  
"well... Bonnie, can I tell you a secret?" Chica ask. Bonnie nodded.  
"when I was putting the baby back in... I saw... it had a twin. they have a boy and girl. I'd say they're developing fast but not as fast as Aaron did. they are about half his size." Chica replied. Bonnie smiled.  
"why didn't you tell them that?" Bonnie ask.  
"because, thats just awful. I put his baby and his organs back inside him and noticed he had twins." Chica said. Bonnie nodded.  
"okay. can I take him for them to see?" Bonnie ask. Chica nodded.  
"of course baby." Chica smiled. "but I wanna come too, so go grab the wheel chair." Chica said. Bonnie nodded, laying Aaron down and helpped her into the wheel chair, then grabed Aaron. Chica craddled him. they knocked on Mike's door and Foxy called quietly for them to come in. Bonnie rolled them in and Foxy chuckled.  
"couldn' wait to show 'im off?" Foxy ask. Bonnie shook his head. Foxy chuckled and walked over. "well hey there squirt. yer not gonna try and pull me ears off are ye?" Foxy ask jokingly. Aaron cooed and Foxy grined. Chica offered him up to him and Foxy picked him up.  
"Aaron, meet your uncle Foxy." Bonnie grined. Foxy chuckled. Aaron seemed to look him over before his eye's settled on Foxy's earrings. they were fake gold loops from his days at the pizzeria and he just hadn't got rid of them, he rather liked them and so did Mike.  
"so how's Mike?" Chica ask.  
"he's okay from what I can tell, scarred for life seein' half his organs on his chest, but okay as long as the baby is okay." Foxy said. Chica nodded.  
"well, at least he's sort of okay." Chica said. Foxy nodded.  
"aw!" Foxy hissed and pulled Aaron back. "little brat." Foxy muttered taking his earring back. "now that ain' for babies." Foxy said. Bonnie frowned and walked over.  
"looks like he ripped it out of your ear." Bonnie said.  
"feels loike it too. here take 'im back for he does it again." Foxy said and passed the child back. he whined. "troublemaker." Foxy muttered, holding his bleeding ear.  
"are you okay?" Chica ask. Foxy nodded and rolled his eye's.  
"not the first time it's been ripped out." Foxy said. "it'll stop bleedin' in a bit and heal up in a few weeks enough for me to put the ring back in." Foxy shrugged, having much experiance. "Mike is real mean when he's angry, threw somethin' at my head, I ducked it missed everythin' but the earrin'." Foxy chuckled. Bonnie smiled slightly and after a bit the three left. Foxy winced, bandaging his ear and slipping the earring back in so it wouldn't close up completely. he sat back down by the bed where Mike was sleeping.  
"ar-are you okay?" Mike muttered. Foxy looked over.  
"yeah love. I thought ye were asleep?" Foxy ask.  
"I was, but I heard your cry of pain." Mike said. Foxy shrugged.  
"little Aaron jus' pulled me earrin' out." Foxy replied. Mike nodded.  
"you might want to think about pulling those out when you're around around babies." Mike said. Foxy nodded as Mike winced. Foxy smiled slightly.  
"I got some news from yer doctor." Foxy said.  
"good news or bad news?" Mike muttered, closing his eye's.  
"I dunno, what do ye concider twins as?" Foxy said. Mike's eye's flew open.  
"twins?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded. "do you know the genders?" Mike ask.  
"two girls I think." Foxy said. Mike groaned softly.  
"that explains why it hurts so bad and why I'm so big now." Mike muttered, rubbing his stomach. Foxy smiled slightly and kissed his cheek.  
"if yer as far as they're thinkin' we're gonna need names soon." Foxy said.  
"how far do they think I am?" Mike ask confused.  
"almost seven and a half months." Foxy replied.  
"damn." Mike muttered, being only about four months pregnant. "you didn't happen to grab my jacket when you left did you?" Mike ask. Foxy chuckled and handed him the coat and Mike took it. he pulled out a little book. "I have a few names for a girl picked out." Mike said, pointing to them. Foxy looked through it.  
"I like Vixy." Foxy said, looking through what Mike chose. "what about Vixy Lisa. sound good?" Foxy ask. Mike smiled and nodded.  
"pretty name." Mike smiled. Foxy layd beside him and they looked at the book together. "what about Stella?" Mike ask.  
"as a first name?" Foxy ask.  
"no." Mike said.  
"okay... what Stella?" Foxy ask. they stopped to thing. "what about Carrie Stella?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded.  
"okay, Vixy Lisa and Carrie Stella." Mike smiled. Foxy smiled. Mike yawned softly.  
"sleep love." Foxy said. Mike nodded and fell asleep. Foxy smiled and nuzzled him. he wrote down the names, to ensure they'd remember them. Mike snored softly, cudded to his side, muttering softly as the babies kicked. Foxy smiled, resting his hand on Mike's belly. just to feel their kicks and reassure himself that they'd some how managed to save his family. he kissed Mike's head, then his belly and held him tightly. "shhhh calm down little ones. don' wake 'im up." Foxy said softly. he purred softly, the gentle vibrations seemed to sooth their children. Foxy smiled, he couldn't wait to see them and hold them, though it would be odd to change them, he wasn't an idiot, he knew all the differences of women and men, thanks to Mike who make him read an anatomy book. he also knew that fathers of little girls were often charged of sexually assulting them. he could _never_ do the that to his kids. he loved them, but not that way. that would just be disgusting and Foxy knew it. Mike whimpered in his sleep and it drew Foxy out of his thoughts.  
"n-no please." Mike whimpered. Foxy held him tightly.  
"shhh Mikey, it's all okay." Foxy soothed. Mike started to struggle slightly and Foxy kissed his forhead, purring gently to sooth him. Mike, after a few minutes, began to calm down and cuddled closer. Mike sniffled in his sleep and Foxy wiped his tears. "don' cry baby, it's okay." Foxy said softly. he gently rubbed Mike's back, hoping that would sooth him some as well. Mike nuzzled closer. Mike groaned and held his stomach in his sleep. Foxy purred soothingly and held him tighter. he noticed Mike's belly was slightly bigger today then it was yesterday and smiled, at least they had two healthy kids on the way. he looked down when he heard Mike mutter his name. he smiled when he realized, Mike was still asleep.  
*next morning at the pizzeria*  
Chica nuzzled Aaron as they walked in. everyone, except Toy Chica, gathered around to see the baby.  
"awe! look at his little ears!" Mangle giggled.  
"I don't think he could look any more like Bonnie." Frederica giggled. Bonnie smiled at her, though he really didn't like her, and nodded.  
"thanks." Bonnie smiled. Aaron opened his orange eye's.  
"awe! look at his eye's!" T. Bonnie smiled.  
"and his little yellow ears." Mangle cooed. "he's so cute." Mangle smiled. Aaron, peaking through his purple hair, looks around and whimpers at all the people, crying. Bonnie quickly scooped him up.


	17. Chapter 17

"shhhh buddy. it's okay." Bonnie cooed to him gently. Aaron, of course, probably couldn't hear him over his cries. "guys back up. give him some space. some babies don't like to be crowded." Bonnie said. everyone backed up and Aaron soon calmed down. Bonnie gave him his pacifire and rocked him gently. his bright orange eye's slowly fluttered shut and he fell asleep. Chica smiles at Bonnie and kisses his cheek.  
*hospital*  
Mike moaned in pain. Foxy glared at the doctor.  
"he's been havin' contractions since three AM and there's nothin' yer gonna do?" Foxy hissed.  
"it's just Braxton Hicks sir, we can't do anything for him." the doctor said. Mike whimpered loudly.  
"he jus' had fuckin' surgery, there must be somethin' ye can give 'im to help 'im!" Foxy growled. Mike groaned and whimpered.  
"owww fuck!" Mike cried. "pl-please do something!" Mike cried. Mike's cried out as his stitches started bleeding.  
"Sedate 'im! somethin'! please!" Foxy said. the doctors quickly sedated Mike and fixed his stitches.  
"we'll give him something to help him heal faster so when he does give birth, it won't hurt like this." the doctor said.  
"thank ye." Foxy said softly. the doctor nodded and left. Mike lay unconscious and Foxy took his hand. he hoped that when Mike did give birth, he'd be healed enough. he lifted Mike's shirt and noticed he was already mostly healed. he smiled as he felt the familiar thump against his hand. "hi there ye two. hi me babies." Foxy smiled. Mike groaned and opened his eye's.  
"Fo-Foxy?" Mike muttered. Foxy kissed his cheek.  
"yeah baby. it's okay. they fixed ye. it's okay." Foxy said, kissing him gently. Mike looked confused so Foxy showed him.  
"th-they... how?" Mike ask.  
"they rubbed ye down with somethin'." Foxy said. Mike moaned in pain. Foxy rubbed his belly gently. "I know baby." Foxy said softly. he felt Mike squeaze his hand tightly and moan in pain. "I know baby. I know." Foxy sighed softly.  
"owww..." Mike whimpered. "fuck it hurts." Mike whimpered.  
"I know, but there's nothin' I can do. do ye want somethin' to eat or somethin'?" Foxy ask, feeling useless and desprite. Mike could see Foxy despritly wanted to help him.  
"sa-sandwich?" Mike ask softly. Foxy nodded and headed to get him one. Mike cried out softly. fuck it hurts." Mike whimpered. Foxy came back and rubbed his stomach. Mike groaned.  
"whats wrong love? what happened?" Foxy ask.  
"I think I just pissed in the fucking bed on that last one." Mike muttered. Foxy relaxed.  
"I'll get a nurse." Foxy said softly. Mike nodded and Foxy headed for a nurse. the nurse frowned when she looked.  
"get a doctor." she ordered. Foxy nodded and headed for a doctor. Mike whimpered.  
"wh-what's wrong?" Mike whimpered.  
"relax. just relax. it's okay. your water just broke. I'm getting a doctor." she soothed. Mike nods slightly and sniffles. Foxy came back in and held his hand. the doctor, Spencer, checked Mike and shook his head.  
"wow. these two are really developing quickly." Spencer said. he motioned to the nurse.  
"lets get him to the delivery room guys." the nurse said. Mike cried out and held his stomach.  
"let's move quickly he's bleeding!" Spencer shouted. Mike looked down quickly.  
"wh-what? what does that mean?" Foxy ask, still holding Mike's hand tightly. Mike cried out louder.  
"sir your not going to be allowed in." Spencer said. Mike held his hand tighter.  
"he comes in with me or you die." Mike growled. Foxy didn't even laugh. he kissed Mike's head.  
"shh Mike. calm down." Foxy said softly. Mike whimpered and cried out when they propped him up.  
"owwww." Mike whimpered.  
"hey, Foxy get behind him." Spencer said. Foxy nodded and got behind him. "Mike this is going to be a little uncomfortable and painful." Spencer said. Mike nodded. "Foxy don't push on him, let him brace himself an push on you. okay?" Spencer ask. Foxy nodded. "when you feel the need Mike, push as hard as you can." Spencer said. Mike nodded but started to fall unconscious. "Mike? Mike! wake up!" Spencer shouted. Mike groaned.  
"Mike? whats wrong with 'im?" Foxy ask.  
"he's falling unconscious." Spencer said. "forget what I told you, when I tell you to, I want you to help him push okay?" Spencer ask. Foxy nodded.  
"i-is he going to be okay?" Foxy ask. Spencer nodded.  
"it happens a lot with first time parents." Spencer smiled slightly. "he should wake up while we're cleaning up the first baby." Spencer added. Foxy did what ever Spencer said. Mike groaned softly.  
"what the fuck?" Mike muttered. they quickly explained what was going on.  
"I hope ye don't mine, I named her Vixy Lisa..." Foxy said. Mike nodded.  
"s'fine." Mike muttered.  
"alright Mike, I know it's tough, but I need you to stay focused. don't let yourself fall asleep again." Spencer said. Mike nodded and whimpered softly, pushing hard.  
"c'mon Mikey." Foxy said softly. a peircing cry filled the air and Mike winced.  
"yeah, thats definatly your kid." Mike muttered. Foxy chuckled softly and moved so Mike could lay back.  
"uh, oh. we made a mistake. looks like a little boy." Spencer chuckled. Mike and Foxy looked over.  
"bo-boy?" Mike muttered.  
"we don' 'ave any boy names." Foxy said looking at Mike.  
"well... what about Peter?" Mike ask.  
"Perry?" Foxy ask. he shrugged. "Dylan?" Foxy ask.  
"Dylan Perry. I can go with that." Mike said. Foxy nodded and smiled holding Mike's hand. "Vixy and Dylan." Mike chuckled. he smiled and cuddled his kids. Foxy chuckled hearing their low purrs. Vixy had his Foxy like ears but they were grey like Mike's. she had Mike's brown hair, a light brown puppy tail, and Foxy's bright yellow eye's. Dylan was just the opposite. he had Mike's ears but they were red like Foxys. he also had Foxy's bright red hair, though it was curly like Mike's, he had a bright red puppy tail, and bright green eye's.  
"and I thought Aaron was adorable." Foxy said softly. Mike muttered softly, falling asleep. he curled up around his babies and held them tightly. Vixy cooed up at her father and reached for him. Foxy smiled. "awe, c'mer baby." Foxy smiled, scooping her up. she coo'd and cuddled closer.  
"um, hello? how come I wasn't called when he went into labor?" Vada ask.  
"because it was sort of a rush situation. he was bleedin'." Foxy replied, playing with his daughter.  
"awe! is that my neice?" Vada cooed. Vixy looked over at her and cuddled closer to Foxy, whimpering. "shhhh it's okay baby girl." Foxy soothed. she teared up and started to cry and Mike's eye's fluttered open.  
"whats wrong with her?" Mike muttered.  
"I don' know love." Foxy replied. Mike took her and cuddled her and she sniffled, looking fearfully at Vada.  
"she doesn't like Vada. it's fine." Mike muttered. he nuzzled her gently and kissed her head. she cuddled closer and yawned softly. Vada pouted. Foxy smiled slightly and scooped up Dylan. Dylan purred and cuddled closer to his father.  
"so... what are their names?" Vada ask.  
"Vixy Lisa and Dylan Perry." Foxy said. Vada raised an eye brow.  
"thats funny. now, real names?" Vada ask. Foxy growled.  
"ye think me babies names are funny? what the hell is wrong with ye makin' fun of their names." Foxy growled. he took Dylan and walked off. Foxy looked down at his son. Dylan looked up at him, as if telling him it was okay. Foxy smiled at him. "I love ye son." Foxy said. Dylan cooed at him. Mike sighed.  
"Vada, do you really think their names are funny?" Mike ask, hurt.  
"th-those are their real names? I thought he was just joking. those are beautiful names." Vada said.  
"Foxy wouldn't joke about stuff like that, kids still make fun of his name." Mike said. "besides, I like Vixy and Dylan." Mike said.  
"Vixy? as in Vixen?" Vada ask. Mike nodded.  
"it's a cute name." Mike said. "like Dylan Perry." Mike said. Vixy looked up at her mother and whimpered. he looked down. "whats wrong baby?" Mike ask. he heard her tummy rumble. "awe baby are you hungry?" Mike smiled slightly and got her a bottle. she sucked it down and cried. Mike chuckled and burped her gently. she yawned softly and cuddled to his chest, falling asleep. Foxy craddled Dylan carefully as he was on the phone.  
"hey. yeah, I know it's only five AM, would ye loike to come meet me kids?" Foxy ask. he heard Bonnie's excited answer and smiled. "alright. well yeah I would 'ave but it was an emergency situation and I really didn' want to let go of his hand." Foxy replied. "alright call me when ye get here. I'll 'ave to come down and let ye in they still got us in the red. they're keepin' an eye on the babies to make sure the attack didn' hurt them." Foxy said as he cuddled Dylan. "alright, later Bonnie." Foxys smiled and hung up. Dylan whimpered up at Foxy when his belly rumbled and Foxy smiled, pulling a bottle from his back pocket, and gave it to his son. he walked back to Mike's room as he burped his son and sat down. "called Bonnie and Chica. they're on their way." Foxy said. Mike nodded as he cuddled their daughter. she cooed at Foxy and he kissed her head.  
"m'kay. just tell them to keep it down." Mike muttered. he winced slightly as he rolled over. "god I just got the feeling back in my legs and fuck it hurts." Mike muttered.  
"sorry love." Foxy said softly and nuzzled him. Mike sighed and nuzzled back.  
"it was for a good reason though." Mike smiled, kissing his daughters head.  
"yeah. I love ye Mikey." Foxy said. Mike smiled.  
"I love you too." Mike smiled and kisses him softly. he curled up slightly on the bed as Foxy took the babies and put them in their beds, or buckets the hospital provided for their children to lay in, as Foxy called them. the two cuddled together and snoozed. Foxy answered his phone.  
"hey Bonnie. yeah, be right down." Foxy said. he ask a nurse to watch his family and headed down. Foxy waived at them and let them in. they could clearly see the one pink identification bracelet and the one blue identification bracelet on his wrists.  
"whats with the bracelets?" Bonnie ask.  
"identification. let's them know I have kids here so I have a logical reason to be up there." Foxy replied. Bonnie noded. "so, whose watchin Aaron?" Foxy ask as they followed him.  
"so, obviously it's a boy and a girl. what are their names?" Chica ask. Foxy thought a moment trying to decide if he should tell them.  
"Dylan and Vixy." Foxy replied.  
"awe!" Chica cooed. Foxy chuckled softly, showing the nurses his bracelets and letting them scan them.  
"ye gotta sign in." Foxy said, signing himself in. Bonnie and Chica signed in and Foxy led the way. "be quiet. Mike was asleep when I left." Foxy said. they nodded. Foxy opened the door and waived them in. Mike was out cold still, looking worn and tired. Foxy closed the door so the nurses and doctors wouldn't wake him. he walked over to his kids and chuckled picking up his daughter. she cooed at him and giggled softly, until she saw the new comers. she whimpered having Foxy's shyness, but obviously much worse. Foxy chuckled.  
"she's a little shy." Foxy said. Bonnie smiled softly at her as Chica handed him a toy. Bonnie chuckled and handed it to the baby. it was a bright pink stuffed bear. she squealed and cuddled it purring. Foxy chuckled and offered her to Bonnie. he scooped her up and tickled her. Foxy smiled and picked up Dylan. "he's not so shy." Foxy said. Dylan stared at Chica as he cuddled his bear. she giggled at him.  
"Awe you two are so cute." Chica said. Dylan cooed up at her and looked around the room. Foxy smiled as they switched babies and cuddled them. soon though Vixy began to whimper and Foxy took her back. Vixy cuddled to her father and sniffled softly.  
"she's really shy. sorry about that Bonnie." Foxy chuckled. Bonnie shrugged.  
"eh, she's s just a little baby." Bonnie smiled. Vixy cuddled closer to Foxy looking at the visitors. Mike groaned in pain and Foxy looked over.  
"is he okay?" Chica ask. she hadn't been in as much pain as Mike, but she also hadn't been cut open just a day or two before birth and she also wasn't male. Foxy nodded slightly.  
"yeah. when they numbed 'im, they hit his spine and his back and his legs have been hurtin' since it wore off." Foxy replied. "he'll need to see a chiropractor once he heals." Foxy added.  
"is he going to be able to handle two babies like that?" Bonnie ask. Foxy chuckled.  
"Vada decided to stay with us for a bit until he gets his back fixed." Foxy said. Bonnie nodded.  
"well, we should head back." Chica said. Bonnie nodded and they left. Mike winced sitting up.  
"god." Mike winced.  
"love? are ye okay?" Foxy ask softly. Mike shook his head.  
"god my fuck back." Mike groaned. Foxy shoook his head and layd Vixy down.  
"here, get on yer side. I can' fix yer back completely, but I can make it feel at least a little better." Foxy said. Mike nodded and did what Foxy's said. Foxy rubbed his back down good then in one swift move, popped his entire back. Mike yelpped softly then relaxed. "I didn' hurt ye did I?" Foxy ask worriedly. Mike shook his head.  
"n-no just surprized me." Mike replied, laying back on his back.  
"better?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded.  
"better. thanks love." Mike smiled. Foxy nodded, his tail wagging slightly. Mike stretched slightly as Foxy picked up their babbies.  
"so, what exactly are they gonna call ye?" Foxy ask.  
"unless you've got a better idea, I just thought mum." Mike shrugged. Foxy nodded as Mike cuddled their babies. Foxy smiled. "wanna get up here with us?" Mike ask.  
"won' I hurt ye?" Foxy ask. Mike shook his head and scooted over the best he could. Foxy smiled slightly and climbed up carefully. the babies cuddled together between them. Mike smiled at him and reached over for his hand. Foxy purred and took his hand, intertwining their fingers.  
"I love you Foxy." Mike smiled. Foxy smiled.  
"I love ye too Mikey." Foxy purred.


	18. Next story

There will be another part to this called, Life with twins. I will post it ASAP


End file.
